It will always going to be you
by JackGA
Summary: A new girl gets to Mystic Falls, will she heal Damon s heart and finally get to listen the words "It will always gonna be you"? Romance, Action, Drama. Damon/OC
1. Welcome to Mystic Falls

**This is a Fic about Damon and OC. I hope you enjoy. It´s going to be quite long, or so I hope :D It is set in the end of Season 1 and the beginning of Season 2, but form there on the facts are not going to be really related form what happened along in Season 2 and 3. Or at least I´ll change some things. Forgive any mistake in my writing please, and I hope you enjoy… **

**Don´t own anything just my OC…**

Mystic Falls…

I didn´t know if it was a good place or the worst thing that could ever happened to me.

I was driving in the dark towards my new home. My van was all full of my belongings and I blocking my view in the rearview mirror. Everything that was missing would be sent to me from Chicago, as soon as my best friend could get everything in boxes and send them all to me.

And all of this was because of a terrible accident that took both of my parents away from me. It was dark and it was raining that terrible night that changed my fate. They didn´t saw that stupid curve that was a mortal threat.

I remember to be lying in my bed watching a stupid comedy in the television when I received a phone call at the middle of the night from the hospital. Both dead from the impact, the doctor said. They were just going out in a romantic dinner. Just a stupid dinner and life just pulled them away from me so suddenly and so violently that I could still found myself with the hope of seeing them enter through the door of our warm and little house in Chicago.

But I knew it was impossible. My heart ached of all the things that I never told them…

But I had to block those thoughts; I have been blocking them since that terrible night three months ago. I had to be strong, because now I had only myself to relay on.

The house we were staying in Chicago was rented, but my parents were born in this town, Mystic Falls, but I remembered they didn´t like to talk about it, especially Dad. I didn´t knew why but Mom always told me not to push him on the matter. Now this was my only home and I would probably never know what kept them both away from this place all this years.

The house had passed immediately to my hands, along with all their belongings, thanks to the good will of the judge who saw my precarious situation and had mercy on me and didn´t put much of an objection for me to inherit at my, recently acquired 18 years old. I had enough to assurance my colleague and for not to work in a couple of years, after that… I didn´t knew. None of my parents had brothers… so, to make the story shorter, it was just me.

But there was Jamie. She was the best friend of my mother and her daughter Marry was my best friend. She was the one that helped me to move to Mystic Falls. She got me into the High school there and she even hired a woman that would help me with the house. She would come time to time to check on me and to spend some time with me. And she told me about a close friend of mom called Carol Lockwood. She was the Mayor of Mystic Falls and had been really close to Mom. Jamie told me she would look after me and that I would never be alone, and frankly it was what I needed the most right now.

So now, here I was, heading towards the, too little town, in which destiny had threw me. The GPS told me to turn to the left and keep going. I was not far from my new home. I started to put attention to the houses around me. They were all very typical and not very ostentatious, but there was something about them that cheered me a little bit.

I then spotted my new home. It was a house of two floors, with the roof of a dark blue and the walls of a dark wooden color. It needed a few touches but in general terms it was really beautiful. The garden could be improved and so as the porch, but it had a really good potential. Is funny the things that come to your mind when you are avoiding hurtful thoughts. I even thought about the color the curtains should have.

Suddenly I saw two shapes in the house of the neighbors. It was a beautiful, white house with black roof. A warm light came out of the windows and the two shapes of the porch where really close one another. They kissed passionately and he took her waits in his hands. She had long, curly hair and was really thin. She kissed him back and took his head in her hands. He had dark raven hair and was all dressed in black.

Suddenly the door opened and a beautiful woman with honey hair looked at the figures with, I supposed, was shock. Both of the figures separated from one another and she got inside the house after a while.

All of this happened while I was parking my car in the entrance of my own house and getting my purse out. When the door was shut the man in the neighbors´ porch turned and looked at me as I got out of the black Traverse. He looked at me from the garden of the white house and I could guess, in the dark, that he frowned and that he made a strange grin with his mouth. I looked at him with from the corner of my eye as I looked for the keys in my purse. There was something about that man that gave me chills. I hurried up to find the keys but they seemed to be escaping from my hands. I was getting more nervous as the time passed and I felt his gaze in my nape.

"Come on Kira, hurry!" I demanded myself. Finally I found the keys at the end of my purse and I was so relived to fell the cold metal against my fingertips that I gave a little smile. I opened the door and got inside as quickly as the speed of light. I closed the door and put my back against it as I let out a sigh of relive. Everything was dark. I had to reconnect the light, but, at least for this night, I had to deal with the absolute dark. I had some candles in the van, but with that man out there I preferred to stay right where I was. After a moment I looked out from the window and he was gone…finally.

Now the problem was the illumination. I took my phone out and tried to illuminate my way through. It wasn´t much but at least I was not completely blind. Of course three or four times I crashed against a wall, a table and a stair. I got into the principal room and started to make my way to the bathroom, I had not stop to attend my natural needs in the way here, and now, nature was demanding my immediate attention.

What a weird man that was, and it seemed it was the boyfriend of my neighbor, so I would have to see him again sometime. Maybe at daylight he would not be that threatening. I let the thought go and focused my attention in everything I got ahead me from now on.

In these moments I missed Mom. With all her jokes and sweetness that would lighten my humor. Or Dad that always knew what to do and say in the right moments.

The house smelled someway familiar. I saw it needed to be cleaned up and also had a huge lack of decoration, but it was really beautiful. I could see the light of the moon getting threw a huge window in, which long ago, was the room of my parents and now mine.

In my ruminations I didn´t saw the door of the bathroom closed and the fact that, in that moment, my cellphone turned down the light made me rush into the closed door like an idiot. The closet was opened and facing the door of the bathroom. The space was really reduced and, from the impact with the door, I stumbled and my feet got tangled with something in the floor that made me fall form the back. My shoulders crashed with the wall of the closet, and the impact was such, that the wood broke with a loud noise. In the dark I could see that I had made a whole in it.

-Fuck!- I said with a stabbing pain in my shoulders. I guessed the house was not in such good conditions as I first thought. I just hoped there was not a problem of termites in the house.

-I just want to sleep, tomorrow will be a new day- I took out my black converse and threw myself in the dusty bed, hopping to erase some pain of my back with the sleep. Suddenly, the man in the neighbor's porch came to my mind again and even doe I was as tired as if I had carried a bus with one hand from Chicago, to Mystic Falls, I stood up and put the locks in all the windows of the house and in the front door. It was only me now, so I had to be careful.

-Welcome to Mystic Falls Kira Adrian- I said to myself with a cynic smile and heading myself towards the room again. This time I only clashed once. And that was my first day in Mystic Falls.


	2. The Secret Room

**I know chapter one was a little… not too much, but we need to know a little bit about our new character. So… let´s continue…**

Ouch…

It was my first rational thought. My back really hurt and I was all covered in dust. I had left all my belongings in the Traverse and I had to get everything prepared before next week, when I started school.

-No, no, no, no- I said as I felt the sun against my face. And I covered myself with the pillow. My only comfort was the cloud of dust that came through the pillow and flew to my face making me sneezed.

"Okay, okay, I am awake now" I got up the bed and went down to get my luggage and boxes out of the car. I would take a bath and go to the supermarket for some cleaning things. I would first clean every single corner of the house and then I would buy everything to make this, my new home. I was the kind of girl that wanted to make things as good as possible and if I was going to start a new life, I would like to make this place a real home or at least a comfortable place.

Before I went out I saw threw the window and there was no one to be seen. "Perfect!" No one would see me in this decadent state of dusty Kira. I opened the door and made my way towards the van. The day was sunny and really agreeable. My garden was all death and the grass was of a yellowish color that made me grimace.

I opened the trunk and reached out for my huge suitcase. The pain in my back was killing me and I found it almost impossible to carry it out of the van.

-Can I help you? - Asked a male voice from my back. I turned around and found a very handsome man staring at me with a frown. He was all dressed in black, like the figure from the day before. Was he the same?

-Amm, yes I think it will be necessary- I gave him a shy smile and then noticed my fashion state. He smiled at me with his white teeth and got his hands in his pockets and got near me.

-Are you moving in? - He asked as he stepped beside me and took the suitcase of my hands. "No he is not" I decided. The figure of the day before had a darker hair and was taller.

-Yes, I am new in town- I look how he, with feline movements, got the suitcase out and carried it like if it was made of air and was not filled with tons of clothing.

-Really? Well, I am Stefan Salvatore. Welcome to Mystic Falls- He extended me his hand and smiled at me warmly. His green eyes seemed to be studying me as if he was searching something more in me. But I also found true cordiality in him, so I let his scrutiny pass.

-Kira Adrian- I shook his hand but not before I tried to clean it with my jeans. He laughed and leaned his head at one side. Suddenly I saw a beautiful and tall brunet girl. She would have approximately my age and was smiling. She looked really friendly. She had long straight hair, but was really familiar to the shape I saw last night kissing that spooky man.

-Hello- She smiled at me and took the hand of Stefan with sweetness.

-Hi- I gave her a little smile and could not hide the confusion in my face. Maybe Stefan was the man that I saw that day after all, but I could really swear he wasn´t.

-I am Elena Gilbert. Are you moving? - She pointed my new home and I could see she was really being sincerely nice. But I could see she was also tired, as if she had not slept in days. That reminded me of my own state and I blushed a little bit.

-Hi Elena, I am Kira Adrian. Yes I am moving; actually Stefan was helping me to get out my suitcase- I smiled at her back and reached for one of the other boxes. My back ached in pain, "I must have had a nasty bruise". That reminded me that I had to go and buy some wood tables to fix it, and actually I had no idea how I would do that. And if there were termites I had to end with the plague right away.

-Let me help you with it- Said Elena as she watched me made a grin of pain. She took the box and she and Stefan started to make their way to the house –So, you are going to get into school? - Asked Elena as she stepped in the porch and waited for Stefan to keep up. I took a little bag and even if my shoulders ached, it wasn´t that bad. Elena then looked at the frame of the door and something seemed to come to her mind, as if she was suddenly afraid to come in. Stephan stopped also but his expression was more relaxed.

-Go ahead, come in- I said with a smile and a frown. That was just weird. She seemed to be relaxed again and he gave a slow step through the door, as if he feared my door would slam in his face.

-Yes. Actually, I am starting next week. I have to get the house done before that. Actually, do you know where Carol Lockwood lives? – I let them in the house and they look all around the dusty house –This explains my actual outfit- I smiled and shook my head.

They both smiled at me and Elena left the box over a lonely table in the kitchen –Yes, she is the Major. You want to pay her a visit?- She turned to look at me and now I was completely sure she was the girl I saw last night, but of course, there was a certain way to find out.

-Yes, actually. Are you my neighbor? - I pointed at her with a frown but a smile as I put the bag beside the box and Stefan entered the Kitchen with the huge suitcase.

-Yes, I live in the white house beside this. I live with my aunt Jenna and my brother Jeremy- She seemed to be sad for a moment but her optimism was imposed again –And do you have any brothers?- She asked as she made her way towards Stefan and took him by the waist affectionately. He left the suitcase and embraced her as well. "Weird" I told myself.

-No. I have none. Is just me- That phrase had more meaning now than any other moment before in my life.

-And your parents?- Asked Stefan as he looked around as if he was waiting to see them somewhere around. If he only knew I had been holding that same hope for months now…

-You will not find them here- I said with a sight. I didn´t wanted the pity of no one, and surely they would get to know I was an orphan, so it was better if I just get done with it –They died three months ago- The words were acid in my mouth.

They both looked at me in shock and something near comprehension touched both of their eyes. The mouth of Stephan formed a little "o" and Elena got closer to me.

-I know how it feels- She whispered to me as she touched my arm softly –I lost them too, really recently also-.

I looked at her with a frown and I was left speechless. Should I hold her also? Or should I cry? Or nodded? Or what!

-I am sorry- I finally said.

-So, you are leaving here all alone? - Asked Stephan as he looked around the house again. I could tell that he was as uncomfortable as I had been while trying to find the answer to give to Elena.

-Yes- I could not help to raise an eyebrow and raise my chin as if I was threatening him to say something about not being able to take care of myself.

Elena smiled at me and seemed like she just had an idea –Why you don´t come and eat with us at the grill? After that we can come and help you cleaning all. There is too much work for just one person. And you will also meet some people from school- She was all too sweet and welcoming that I could not say no. And after that nasty bruise I should have in my back, I would need help.

I smiled and turned to look at my feet –You don´t have to do this- I said as I turned to look at both of them again. I really didn't like to ask for a favor to anyone, but I guessed this time I had no option, and I didn´t wanted to be rude.

-Of course we have! And we will. I´ll tell you what, take a shower, get pretty, as I go to the hospital to see a friend and then I will come and get you in an hour okay?- Elena looked at me with her chocolate eyes and took my hand in hers as she raised her eyebrows waiting for my imminent yes.

-Thank you- I told them with a smile and a little sigh.

Stephan shook his head -Don´t even say it. I have a better idea – He then turned to look at Elena and she gave her a little smile –You go an check on Caroline, if she is fine she will entertain you more than an hour, so I´ll come and pick Kira up- He then turned towards me and lean his head as a confused dog as he smiled at me.

-You are very kind- I nodded and smiled again.

-So then it is settle. Be ready in an hour and Stefan will take you to the Grill, we´ll see each other there- Elena gave me a little hug and took Stephan's hand as he gave me a little bow with his head as if we were in the nineteen century. They both made their way out and Stephan asked my phone number for me to call him when I was ready.

They were gone and I was left alone in the dusty house. They were very gentle indeed and at least I knew someone in Town. But I could not figure out Elena. She seemed to be really in love with Stephan but a night before she was kissing that other guy… Well it was not of my business and I would stay out of it as I should. With me, she had been great. She had been really sweet with me and I could see that she knew what was I struggling with the dead of my parents.

I opened my suitcase and get out some jeans, a dark blue sweater and my underwear. I took a shampoo that I had brought from Chicago, soap and a towel. I made my way to my room and to my bathroom.

I was putting my things over the sink and I left the door of the bathroom open. I opened the shower and let the water take away some dust in the floor. I took my blouse away and saw myself in the mirror.

My wavy, short hair was beautiful and my brown color shinned with lights of gold in the sun. I was really white and my eyes were of a brown greenish color. In the sun they looked olive green and in the shadow they were of a soft chocolate color. I was curvy but I was also thin. Mom said that I had everything in the exact place. But of course she was my mom and everything about me seemed perfect for her. I was petite and I had always been. I could say I was beautiful, but now, covered with dust and my hair in a messy ponytail, I looked like Mary Poppins should have looked after being in a musical number in the chimneys of London.

I turned around and saw in the mirror that, indeed, I had a nasty bruise in my shoulder. I should stop in the pharmacy before dinner. I turned around to see the dammed closet and what I saw wasn´t what I expected to find.

There was a coat hook in the ground which, I supposed, was what made me fall, but what surprised me was that I saw the hole in the wall and there was dark; really, really dark.

I walked towards the closet and kneeled beside the hole. I was really shocked to feel an airstream coming from the hole.

-A room across the closet? - I asked out loud. The sound of the water falling was at the back of my mind as I took a peace of the wood and started to take it out. It was ruined anyway, and in that moment my curiosity was bigger than anything. I made a hole so big that I could pass through it. I went down to the kitchen immediately and took a candle that was in the box that Elena helped me to carry. I didn´t mind that I was running through the house in bra and jeans I was really curious about my new discovery.

I lit the candle and put it on inside the room as I twisted to make my way in as well. I entered the secret room. But not even all the curiosity in the whole world could prepare me to what I found beneath that wall.

-What a hell- I took something that was hanging in the wall. I could not believe my eyes as I saw something I had just seen in movies or books. My fingers touched what seemed to be… a stake?

**Damon in the next chapter… at last! Feedback is well received as any comments. I hope you enjoyed**


	3. Salvatore?

**Thank you for reading this story and your reviews. I hope you like this Chapter. I enjoyed writing it, because after this, will get to grow the relationship between Damon and Kira. We get to see their first meeting here! So tell me what you think… I hope you like it. Sorry for any error in my writing…**

**Don´t own anything except OC**

-What is this?- I still held the stake in my hand. It was soft and it seemed it was made with dedication and by expert hands. The wood was perfectly sanded.

I continue to search the little room. It was ten feet long and two meters width. It was tall enough to hold a man of seven feet. With my precarious illumination I could only see there were many books and many other weapons. I walked deeper in the darkness until I reached the wall. It was all covered in books and papers. But in the center there was a showcase. And it had… jewelry? This place gave me chills and I could not see exactly everything this secret room held, but I had seen enough to feel confused and scared. I could see that in the ceiling there were several light bulbs. Maybe when I got to reconnect the light I could illuminate this room.

When I was making my way out I saw something hanging beside the frame of the secret door. It was a picture. I took some dust with my hand and was shocked from what I saw. I saw my parents looking at me with a smile and a baby in their arms, which I guessed it was me.

So this room was theirs? Maybe it had something to do with my father not wanting to talk about Mystic Falls. Something terribly wrong must have happened for them to leave town and not wanting me to know anything about it. But then, if they didn´t wanted to return, why did they kept this house?

The sound of the shower brought me back to reality. I had to get ready because Stephan would be here in a while and I had been in that creepy room for at least half an hour, looking around and in a state of shock.

I had to keep them away from this room if they were going to help me clean. If they saw this room, they would think my parents were some freaks that had a strange secret room in their closet full of old books, stakes and jewelry. And frankly, I could not help to think that myself.

I got out and closed the doors of the closet. I would think of something to keep them away from there. I went to the bath room with a frown and trying to act normal. Of course my head was a complete mess. I had to get light in that room right away.

It was a relief that there were not termites the ones eating the house. That would cost me a fortune and the whole house would…

"What is wrong with you Kira!" I scolded myself "You have just found a creepy room hidden in your closet that was probably built by your parents and you just think about termites!"

And it was a fact that my parents had made that room because my own father built this house. He was an architect and he designed each corner of this house. I entered the shower and let the water wash away a little of my confusion.

I put on the blue sweater and my jeans. I put on some make up and let my hair lose. My eyes were the main attractive in my face. I brushed my teeth and put on a bracelet and some earrings. This daily things were made with my mind turning constantly to the closet of my room.

My cellphone started to ring and I answered it shaking my head, as if with that I could dispel the thoughts about that room.

-Hello- I answered as I took my purse.

-Hi Kira, it´s Stephan. Are you ready?- His voice was soft and somehow gave me a little bit of peace of mind.

-Yes, actually I am just waiting for you? If you are busy I could go to the Grill myself just tell me where it is and I´ll be right away- I said with a smile as I could imagine him shaking his head. I liked to observe people, and I could tell Stephan was like, old style, if he said he would do something, he would.

-Are you trying to avoid me?- He teased –Because if that is the case you will not succeed. First of all Elena will kill me if I let you dumped, and secondly I gave you my word – "See told you".

-Of course I am not trying to avoid you. You and Elena have being really nice to me. Thank you- I really appreciate their welcoming. I just didn´t wanted to abuse of their time. Really they should have other things to do than taking care of the new girl.

-It´s nothing. I am in front of your house now. So, come on- He hung up and I saw threw the window that a red oldie (but not for that in a poor condition) Porsche was there.

I smiled and opened the door. I made my way towards his car and smiled.

-You have the most amazing car I have ever seen- I looked at the red car in front of me. It had personality and also I could not imagine a guy like Stephan driving a colorful model of 1963.

-Thank you. If you are lucky, maybe, a day far, far, but really far, away I will let you drive it- I laughed as I opened the co-driver seat and closed the door –Thank you. That is the weirdest and most uncharming invitation I have ever had-.

He laughed loudly and started the car. A classic music sounded and I raised an eyebrow –Classic music?-.

-Well yes, I really enjoy it. There was a time when this was the JLo of the moment, you know? - He said with a smile as he turned the steering wheel.

-I don´t doubt that. What I really doubt is that you have their same excuse to find it entertained. So what is yours? - Actually I loved classic music, but I could not have expected a guy would have that type of music in his car.

He gave me a smirk as if he found something beneath my words that was hidden from me but it was funny. I raise an eyebrow questioning him again.

-Well, I find it to be relaxing, and it express so much without a single word and, sometimes, much more effectively than when you open your mouth-.

I gave him a small side smile and raised my chin –Now there is a charming response-.

He just shook his head fun and kept driving. The rest of the way was made in a comfortable silence. He stopped by a big restaurant that seemed to be full of people. It seemed this was the social point in Mystic Falls.

We got out of the car and he guided me into the restaurant. It was warm and the illumination was low and comfortable. I raised my head to see over the people but it was not very helpful because of my high.

-Kira! - I heard the voice of Elena and I then saw her in a table with a beautiful brunet girl with green eyes. Her skin was the color of chocolate and her smile was warm and white.

-Hi- I said as Stephan and I reached their table. Suddenly I felt as if someone was staring at me directly. But I could not find the source. Perhaps it was just my imagination.

-Hello beautiful- Said Stephan as he kissed Elena passionately and sat beside her.

-Hello Kira, I am Bonny Bennett. Elena told me that you are her new neighbor. I will really be pleased to help you fix your new home- I smiled at her. She was really nice as well and I could tell we could be really good friends –Thank you Bonnie. I really appreciate it-.

-Don´t worry, Caroline will be fine in no time- Said Elena with a smile –I am sure that tomorrow; she will help us finish the house-.

Stephan moved in his seat with sudden discomfort –I don´t think it is a good idea. She needs…time-.

-I don´t wish to discomfort anyone. Really you don´t have too…- But I could not finish the phrase.

-Nonsense Kira, stop saying those things. We will help you and we do it with pleasure. So stop it- Said Elena with a warm smile as she took my hand.

-She´s right Kira, so don´t even think about it. And we can use this time to get to know each other right? I bet you will really like Mystic Falls- Bonnie smiled friendly and gave me a little punch with her shoulder in mine.

-Right- I nodded and a blond man came to take our order –Hi guy´s, what you what today?- He asked as he looked at them with a smile and taking a little note book from his black apron.

-Hi Matt. I want you to meet Kira Adrian. She is my new neighbor and she will be our classmate next week. Kira this is Matt Donovan- Elena introduced us and I shook his hand –Nice to meet you Matt-.

-My pleasure. So why you came to live here, Kira?- He asked with a warm smile. Everyone was being really well coming.

I opened my mouth and doubted a little bit. Luckily Elena came to my rescue –Well, who would not fall to the charms of this little town eh. Well, I don´t know about you but I am starving-.

We ordered and Matt left the table with everything written in his yellow notebook. I felt again that someone was staring at me and the filling gave me chills. I started to look around but I could not see the source of it.

-Amm… Where´s the bathroom?- I asked as I hoped to have a better look of the place on my feet.

-Right, over, there- Said Bonnie pointing to one corner of the restaurant where there was a corridor –I´ll be back in no time-.

I stood from the table and made my way to the bathroom. I searched the room but I didn´t see anything out of the normal. People stared at me but probably because they had never seen me before.

I was starting to think I was crazy when I saw him. He was at the bar with a black leather jacket. He was all dressed in black and even seat I could see he had an athletic body. He had dark raven hair and had white skin. But what captured my especial attention where a pair of deep blue eyes. He looked at me straight to mine. It was ice against light brown.

There was something reflected in his eyes that made me stay right where I was. It was hidden beneath a mask of arrogance and sarcastic mood, but it was still there. The sorrow and pain.

He had a glass of… something in front of him and he played with it. He turned his whole body towards me and he looked at me as if he was studying me. Suddenly a smirk appeared in his face and he gave a drink to his glass.

It was him! Suddenly it came to my mind. So, he was with Elena? And what about Stephan? I was sure this man was the one I saw kissing Elena last night. I turned to see Elena and I saw her kissing Stephan with so much love I could not think she would cheat on him.

The man in the bar followed my gaze and saw the couple kissing and laughing. Pain. It was again in his eyes but he smiled and raised an eyebrow.

I took advantage of his distraction and turned around and headed towards the bathroom. I entered and felt a sort of relive to be free of the weight of his gaze. Who the hell was him? And why did he have this effect on me. "No, I will not let him do this to me". I would go out there and return to my table and have a nice day. I will ignore him. Yes that is what I was going to do.

I washed my hands as I made this mental preparation. He was a complete stranger and he seemed to be a jack ass if he was doing that to a guy as nice as Stephan. And Elena? I could not believe she…

Well who was I to judge? Maybe they had their reasons and I will not get into business that weren´t mine. I looked at myself in the mirror and I took a deep breath. I passed my finger through my hair and smoothed my sweater.

I got out of the bathroom with the firm idea of not looking at the bar, but I wasn´t going to be that lucky. I almost crashed with a dark figure and when I looked up I meet those deep blue eyes. He had a frown on his perfect face and a small smile. Like if I was some kind of funny thing he had encounter in his way.

-So, you are the famous Kira Adrian- His voice was masculine and had a touch of sarcasm. "Remember what you just said Kira, I will not let him do this to me. Act normal".

-I really doubt I am famous. But about my name, you get it right- I said as I tried to make my way out of his huge chest, but he grabbed me by the arm with amazing strength. A sudden tingling, where his hand was touching me, came to me. He just stared at me. We were really close and this was making me really uncomfortable.

-Why you came to town?- He asked suddenly blinking and frowning even more. His tone changed and seemed ruder. Now this, I could handle.

-Excuse me! I don´t have to give you any explanation. In fact I don´t even know you so…- I raised my eyebrow and threatened him with a look –And let me go!-.

He softened his grip but didn´t let me go. He stared at me and I was starting to get lost in his eyes again. Oh please! I was being stupid, but I could not help it.

-Damon Salvatore! Let her go- A voice called from his back. We both turned towards the sound of the voice and found Elena stand at the beginning of the corridor.

-Salvatore? - He was Stephan´s brother! And he jet kissed Elena! I removed my arm rudely and he turned to look at me.

-At your service beauty- He gave me a smirk and leaned his head towards his right.

-Have he hurt you!- Asked Elena as he got closer to me and took my hand.

-Why you always have to be so dramatic Elena?- He rolled his eyes and then smiled but when he looked at her again and his eyes were saying the truth. It pained him that she thought the worst of him.

-Because I believed in you when no one did Damon. And I found everyone was right. You are a lost cause. Don´t ever get close to my friends or me again do you understand?-.

He smiled at her again. But the way he clenched his jaw… -No one ever ask you to believe in me Elena. That was just you, and your usual charity acts-.

I just stood there in the middle of them looking at each other.

-You are right. But be certain I will not make that mistake again with you- She pulled me and started to walk towards the tables. But Damon appeared in front of us in the speed of a second. But how could he…?

-Get out of the way- Said Elena made a fury.

-You can go where ever you want to. I was having a conversation with her- He said pointing me and posing his incredible blue eyes on me –So if you don´t mind…-.

-Enough! - I said as I let go of the hand of Elena and punched Damon with both of my hands to get him out of the way. He didn´t move one muscle, and I was using most of my strength! –Please let me go Damon. It is obvious that you both need something to talk about. I am out!-.

-If it was not clear four you sunshine, everything had been said between Miss Gilbert and me- Elena seemed to be at her limit now.

-I can believe you are Stephan´s brother! You will never be even the shadow of what he is Damon- He was going to slap him right in the cheek but he took her hand and got her closer to him.

-I can believe you thought I will kiss you back Damon- She looked at him straight in the eyes and raised her chin –For me it is Stephan; it will always gonna be Stephan-.

With that she took my hand and we both got to the table leaving a shocked and really pissed off Damon behind. I didn´t knew why but I didn´t wanted to leave him like that.

-Elena…? - I called her a few steps from our table.

-Don´t get close to that guy if you can avoid it Kira- She was made fury and I made her stop. I raised an eyebrow inquisitively and crossed my arms.

–I am so sorry Kira, you shouldn´t have heard any of that. I wish I could… I could explain you everything but, I just can´t- I nodded in agreement and hugged her –It´s okay Elena. I am here. And I swear I will not say anything about what happened there-.

She smiled and hugged me tighter –Thank you Kira. You are so good- She said as she took a deep breath –But I bet that Stephan already knows what happened there-.

-Oh come on! With all this crowd! And we were too far for him to hear anything- I stroke her arm in comfort and smiled at her reassuringly.

She just pressed her lips and opened her eyes as she looked to one side –Yeah-.

I really was so confused about what happened there, but I just wanted her to feel better. What she meant she didn´t kissed him back if I saw that she did! And I could see Damon really felt for her, why did that made me feel bad? She was right I should get as far away from that man as possible.

We sat and Stephan gave us a look that made me confused. Like of… understanding? We ate and I tried not to think of what happened moments ago. Elena seemed to be lost in thought but she kept her head against Stephan´s shoulder all the time. Bonnie was the one that kept the conversation going and she was really nice to me.

After the meal we all headed towards my home to start the cleaning. When I got out of the Grill I felt that same gaze again. That one that gave me chills, but was at the same time… intriguing. I stopped and looked around. But there was no one.

-Come Kira- Said Bonnie from inside of Elena´s black car. I nodded and gave her a weak smile. But before I could get into the car I saw an elegant but spooky raven that was over a clock just across the street. And I could almost swear I felt that gaze again, coming from it…

**So, let me know what you think :D… Next Chapter will be better. More Damon/Kira, and Caroline will appear. Hope you like it…**


	4. Is For The Best

**I know I promised Caroline in this chapter but, I really liked how it turned out this way. So I promise she will appear next chapter, sorry…**

**Don´t own anything except OC…**

-Uff… I am exhausted!- Said Bonnie while she sat in the, now impeccable, couch. The house had the need of furniture and I had to get to the supermarket. Finally the light was back and I could get to see what was in the room upstairs.

Seeing the house, now clean, I could see I really liked it. The floor was of a dark wooden color. It had a huge chimney and enormous booksellings! Upstairs there were three rooms, mine and two others. I had not yet decided what I would do with the rooms upstairs; maybe a TV room with a comfortable couch.

We have got the things out of the car and they were piled in the living room. I had got to clean my room upstairs and didn´t let anyone got close there. I locked the door and cleaned it all myself.

-This house is really beautiful- Said Elena as she and Stephan sat in a couch in front of Bonnie.

-Thank you Elena. My father designed it all himself. I need to buy new furniture. The one of my house in Chicago was sell to buy new one here- I said while I cleaned a vase and put it over the chimney.

-Well, I guess we have to keep going- Said Stephan as he took Elena´s hand and kissed it while he got on his feet.

-Can you give me a lift? - Said Bonnie getting up as well.

-Do you what to come and take dinner in my house?- Asked Elena with a smile. She was very sweet but I was dying of curiosity to see what was in hidden in the secret room.

-I am fine Elena, but thanks. In fact I´ll invite you all to dine here tomorrow. What do you say?- I smiled at them and they all said they will be here at five o´clock to help me cook.

-See you tomorrow- Bonnie gave me a hug and closed the door behind her as Stephan and Elena had already said goodbye.

I was left standing in front of the closed door and I gave a sigh. I looked to the celling and then made my way upstairs.

I turned on the light of my room and discovered that I really liked it. The walls were of a dark red and it had a huge window that was covered with some branches of a tree outside. The huge bed was without bedding but the place had potential.

I went to the closet and got inside the whole I have made in the wall. I started to touch the wall in order to find a switch to turn on the light there.

-Come on…-I said frustrated as I could not find it. After five minutes I finally got it and turned on the light.

As I have seen with my candle, the room was covered with books, but also weapons. Stakes of all sizes, some sort of darts and grenades. There were at least one hundred of them! I kneeled to get to a drawer. Inside there were many bottles with a strange liquid in it. I then wondered around seeing strange notes that I really didn´t understand. I then opened the showcase that held a bracelet, two rings and a necklace.

I took the bracelet and tried it on. It fixed me perfectly which was weir because my wrist was really thin.

-Nooo!- I heard someone scream from the distance.

I turned around confused. What was that? I got out of the room and made my way downstairs. Suddenly I heard that someone opened a door and closed it rudely outside. I opened the front door and looked around to find the source of the scandal.

I searched in the darkness until I found a dark figure in the sidewalk. He had the back on me and he held his head in his hands with exasperation. He had a black jacket and was all dressed in black.

-Damon?- I asked as I fully opened the door and I stood in the frame of the door. He turned to look at me and he raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

-Get inside Kira- He said with a tired voice and giving me the back again. He stumbled a little bit but recovered balance a few moments later.

-Hey! Are you all right?-I gave a step out in the porch and started to walk towards him.

-NO Kira! I am not alright okay! Now can you please leave me alone!- His eyebrows almost touched each other and his gaze looked far more dangerous than ever. I could smell the alcohol as if he had got showered in it.

-You are drunk- I said as I embraced myself to keep me warm.

-Bravo! You indeed are a really cleaver girl aren´t you? - He enclosed and opened his eyes as he spat the words. I could see he was really in a great emotional pain and I would not let him drive to his house in that state.

"Don´t fall into his stupid game Kira!" -Come, I´ll drive you home- I said as I took him by the hand and I made him walk towards my Traverse. He frowned more as he looked at my hand taking his.

-Believe me sweetheart, I will get home just fine- He said as he made me turn towards him again –Have you ever been in love?- He asked serious and with those deep blue eyes of his. His pupils were dilated and I could only see a ring of ice surrounding the darkness of his pupils.

-I don´t see why is that relevant in this conversation…- was my answer as I looked away. In fact I had never been truly in love so…

He took my head in his hands and waited for me to look at him –Don´t ever be Kira, because love will take away from you everything that is pure and good. It leaves you with nothing-.

-Then it´s not love- I said raising my chin and looking him straight in the eyes.

He seemed confused and blinked. He didn´t let go of my head. He just caressed my cheek with his thumb.

-Come on Damon, maybe you don´t need me to get you home, but at least do it for my peace of mind. Think about it… as your good action of the year- I said with a smile and took one hand away from my cheek and took it to guide him towards the porch of the house.

-I´ll get my keys. Will you promise me to wait, please?- I turned towards him and raised an eyebrow.

He passed his hand threw his hair frustrated –I don´t need this Kira. If you only knew…-.

-Come on! I´ll tell you what. If you stay here until I get the keys, I´ll… I´ll invite you to dine here tomorrow. What you say about that? - I smiled and went into the house to find my purse. He would have to guide me towards his house because I had no idea where the Salvatore´s leaved.

I got out to the porch and found it empty. He was nowhere to be seen. I gave a sigh and rolled my eyes. Well, at least I have tried…

-Are you coming or what?- I heard him called from the door of the co-driver seat. I smiled and closed the door.

I made my way and unlocked the Traverse. We both got in at the same time and I started the car.

-So… can I ask what happened?- I made my way out of the street as he told me where I had to turn and when.

He turned his head towards me lazily and raised an eyebrow –I killed Elena´s brother, Jeremy-.

I braked rudely and looked at him with big eyes –What?- Damon sighed and in the speed of a second he took me in his arms and I was now in the co-driver´s seat as he was driving now.

-Yeah, or at least that´s what I thought. Now he is just resting peaceful in his bed. And you know what? I am a vampire. I am a son of a bitch, soul less monster that doesn´t give a dam about anything or anyone. That is why I killed Jeremy and so many others before him. I was born in the XIX century and I got in love with Katherine Pierce who´s a Doppelgänger, and it´s exactly like Elena Gilbert. Not to mention I am in love with my brother´s girlfriend and thought I kissed her yesterday, but in fact I had kissed Katherine, who´s back in town to be the selfish bitch she has always been- He said this in such a speed that I had to make an extra effort to follow the story.

-Are you on drugs Damon?- I asked as I took his hand –Please stop the car-.

He laughed loudly –No Kira. I have never been more honest in my entire life- He parked the car and we were in a lonely path of the way. It was only forest at both sides of us. I was starting to curse myself. I was an impertinent, I was all alone now. If I disappeared no one would object. No one would care and miss me enough to figure out what had happened to me. The few people I knew in this town seemed to be involved with this guy.

I looked at him with big eyes and I put my back in the door of the car, putting myself as far from him as I could.

-And I have tried you know!- He got closer to me –I have tried to be a better man for her. But she just… doesn´t care- He took me by the hand and drove me closer to him.

-Damon, let me out- I said as I could feel his breath against my face –You are not okay-.

-I´m telling the truth- he shook me by the shoulder. I felt an aching pain where my bruise was. I had not yet have the time to cure it, and now, maybe I would never have it –You know…- he said as he took away lock of hair from my face and put it behind my ear. He looked desperate and I knew if he was another person I would fight until I died for him to let me go. But with him, it was like if he was hypnotic –I have never been good enough for anyone. Not for my father, for Kathleen, for Elena. Not even for Stephan-.

I just stared at him with my big brown eyes and waited. What he was telling me had no sense at all. But he said it with such a feeling and pain that I could not ignore it. He took a deep breath and suddenly his eyes changed. The eyes of a monster where replacing his beautiful blue ones and suddenly I saw that his fangs were increasing of size.

So he was telling the truth! He was a vampire! I tried to free myself but his hands where like steel bands.

-You smell so good- He said as he was getting closer to my neck. This was not happening! This could not be happening. How this handsome young man does could turn into a… vampire.

-Damon? Please! - My voice was just a whisper. I had to keep clam. To find a way out of this. He was all confused and angry. He needed to be calm and take cared off –I don´t really think you are not good enough-.

Luckily for me I could not have chosen better words. But what really surprised me was that I really meant them. With his fangs touching my neck! "I must be losing my mind". He stared at me for a long time. I could see how the demon left his features and the blue eyed man appeared again in front of me.

-You don´t know me. You just don´t what me to break your neck- He said with a cynical grin.

-You are right about me don´t wanting to die, and yes I don´t know you. It shouldn´t be me the one telling you this. You should already know it- I frowned and turned my face at one side –I can believe this-.

-Don´t worry. In fact I envy you- He said as he let go of my face and lay in the seat heavily –You will not have to live with this knowledge the rest of your life. In fact in moments later you will not remember any of this-.

I looked at him with big eyes and this time I could not control the fear in my face –Is that or, indeed break your neck sweet heart. And I think I already have my dose of it this night-.

-Why you did it?- I could not helped the quivering in my voice –Kill Jeremy?-.

-Because that´s who I am. I don´t do things like this because I have a reason!- He raised his voice and frowned –Because I don´t care!-.

I raised an eyebrow and forgot my fear. I could manage him screaming, mad, and cynical; but heartbroken and vulnerable… I was lost.

-I can clearly see that- I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow.

-You really don´t know who are you talking to, right beauty?- He moved his mouth in a strange grin. He was really drunk.

-Well, if I am going to forget this in a moment, I would like to say what I really think. I guess I will not have another chance- That was just half true. I expected to make some time. I had to think about something to get out of this one.

-Mmmm… good point- He moved his head to one side and the other. He gave another deep breath and started the car –Come, I´ll take you home-.

-I don´t think is a good idea for you to return near Elena- He rolled his eyes but didn´t turned around.

None of us said anything and I was just squeezing my brain for something to get me out of this mess. I mean this man could kill me in the blink of an eye! -That´s my home- He said as we reached a beautiful huge house. I opened my mouth and the closed it. It was impressive.

-Happy now? Okay, now I´ll drop you in your home. As you have confirmed this town is everything but safe Kira- He turned the steering wheel and accelerated the car. I grabbed to the seat with all my strength.

-Is Jeremy truly alright?- I asked with a knock on the throat.

I heard him take a deep breath and took the steering wheel with more strength.

-Yes he is. And can we please drop this topic. I could not care less about the little Gilbert boy-.

I nodded. I really didn´t wanted Elena to get hurt. But I didn´t belive he had no reason to do what he did. Of course it was to extremist but, at least he was still alive –So… A vampire, ehh?-.

He gave me a little smile but didn´t took his gaze from the road –You should be far more affected by this than you are, don´t tell me that all this twilight thing has made us less threatening?-.

-Well, if you ask me, they had. But isn´t that bad- I said with a smile.

-Are you kidding me!- He said raising his eyebrows as if I had just cursed his mother.

-I told you, if I am to forget this I will say everything I think. And I think is a good romance novel- He just snorted and rolled his eyes.

-And who said I am not affected. I am a really good actress- I opened the window and greeted the cold wind against my cheeks and messing my hair. I suddenly remembered the stakes in my room. Did they work with… him? Did my parents know a creature like him was real? If Stephan was his brother and Damon was born all those years ago, it meant Stephan was a vampire too. But he looked so kind and friendly. Now I could understand his reaction towards my comment of the classic music. He indeed had the excuse of the old people to like it.

I laughed and shook my head –What´s funny?- He asked angry again.

-I don´t think the truth will make you happy- I said as I turned towards him and saw how really handsome he was.

I really was panicked by the fact he wasn´t a normal man and that he would drink blood and probably killed Elena´s brother. But also I was broke by the state he was right now. He seemed broken. Hollow. I bit my lower lip and looked down.

We arrived home and he parked the car exactly where it was when we left. We got down the car and went to the porch. I knew now he would make me forget. But I really didn´t wanted to. It was as if he would take a peace of my life. And I really didn´t wanted anyone to mess with my mind.

I searched for my keys quickly and almost ran to the door. But I wasn´t gonna be that lucky. He took me be the arm and made me face him.

-I have to make something first beauty- He took my face in his hands. I shook my face.

-No Damon- I tried to take a step away but I couldn´t.

-Is for the best- He said frowning again –Please Kira, I have screw thing up today, big! Don´t make me make a mistake with you too. Not with you- He said close to me.

-I will not tell anyone. I don´t what you messing with my head- I said trembling in his arms. He seemed to doubt for a moment and then shook his head.

–I´ll be here tomorrow for dinner beauty. A deal is a deal. And thank you, in a way you, made me feel better- He gave me a small smile.

He looked at me straight in the eyes and his pupils reacted as he gave me the order –I want you to forget everything I said this night, you will go straight to bed and sleep in peace- I didn´t move as I got really shocked by the way his eyes hypnotize me

-Good night beauty- He kissed my forehead sweetly and I felt my knees become jelly. And with that he disappeared. I was left standing in the frame of my front door with my head so confused that I felt dizzy.

I looked down and saw the bracelet in my hand. I remembered everything…

**What you think? **


	5. Not much Of A Deal

**Hey, how are you? Well I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please forgive any mistake in the writing. And let me know what you think so far…**

**Don´t own anything but Kira Adrian :D**

6 a.m.

I sleep until 6 a.m. reading all that was in the, now called "Secret Room".

What I had not understood previously was now quite clear for me. The books were a full research about vampires. Here was everything. Vervain was almost lethal to them. The stakes were quite useful if you wanted to kill one; their immortality, their powers, their weakness, and how the feed.

I was in a state of shock. This was not a horror movie; I mean this was really happening, but how. Damon looked dangerous but not the terrible monster that belonged to ancient novels.

I woke in the Secret Room at noon. I looked around and everything seemed blurry. I had a map in my hands. From What I read it had to do something with werewolf's and was here in Mystic Falls.

My head was full of questions again, but I knew I had to do something. Elena and Stefan were in this also, so I had no one to talk to about this! I get the keys of my Traverse and went out of the house. I followed the map until the road ended.

I could still hear Damon´s voice in my head "I am a vampire…" I should have threw myself out of the car in that instant. Why I didn´t! I should be crazy or feeling ill in that moment. One thing was sure. The Salvatore's must stay out of my life.

The forest was getting creepy, but I kept walking, I needed answers.

-You are my friend…- I heard a voice called from the ground. Then I saw it, some stairs that lead to an underground room in the middle of the forest.

I looked at the map and this was just the place.

I went down carefully but nothing in this world would prepare me from what I saw there. The first thing I saw was Damon Salvatore taking by the shoulder a blond woman that was just panicked.

Elena and Stefan were at one corner of the dark cave and they stared at me with huge eyes. A blond girl was almost beside me and when I saw she was all covered in blood I almost ran to assist her until I saw that the blood came from her mouth.

But what really panicked me was the police men there in the middle of the cave with their throats open.

Everyone got frozen as they saw me, and a silence, so heavy it almost feel material, was made. Each single one of them looked at me with no idea what to do. And I looked at them back with my legs quivering in fear and the same shocked face of their.

-Kira- Stephan was the first one to break the silence. He started to make his way towards me but I gave a step back as if we were magnets of the same poles. Damon indicated him to stop with just one movement of hand. He turned towards me and his deep blue eyes looked at me confused and worried. I guessed that was a strange combination in Damon.

-What are you doing here beauty? - He asked as if I was a little girl. I could see Elena frowned and looked at the back of Damon confused and surprised.

-You kill them- I said as I looked at him and pointed the cops in the ground.

-As observant as you are I am surprise you didn´t notice I am not the one with blood all over my face- He said as he gave a slow step towards me.

-Another vampire!- I looked at the blond girl and just felt like I would passed out at any moment.

Damon looked at me confused and gave another step towards me –Another?- He asked again as if I was stupid –You remember- He mumbled surprised.

-For God´s sake if you use that tone again with me I swear I am going to kick your ass!- I knew I was getting hysteric but, hell I mean, it was the least I could do when I saw that scene.

-Okay, okay, clam down- Started Elena. Again that same tone…

-Let me handle this- Said Damon as he made his way towards me.

-Damon no!- Yelled Elena as she almost ran towards me.

-Dam! I have told you I am not going to kill anyone. But if you keep screaming like that, I´ll happily break your neck Elena- He looked at her and then rolled his eyes as he took me by the arm –Your time to clean up Stefan- He said as he raised one hand and saluted his brother.

That phrase gave me chills. This means that they were getting rid of the bodies, and that obviously this was not the first time!

No matter what he said I was sure I was dammed. I had to reach the right pocket of my coat. I had a little stake there that I got in the rush of getting out of home. But it was the arm he grabbed me by. Dam!

"Improvise" I said as I looked around.

-Don´t even think it beauty- He said as he looked at me fun. As if he knew where exactly it was he drove me towards my black traverse and looked into my right pocket for the keys. Guess he didn´t found what he expected.

He opened his eyes as he looked at me and found the stake in my pocket.

-You little b…- But before he could end I interrupted him –If you finish that sentence I will use that stake and put it in your manhood- I said as I was red with anger and frustration.

He raised an eyebrow but smiled as he looked down. He took the stake out of my pocket and looked at it with a frown –There´s more in you than meets the eye "beauty"- He said the last word as if it was the one he was going to use before I interrupted him.

I rolled my eyes –All I know is that you are not human. Now let me go before I… -What I was going to do? Give him garlic? Punch him and pray not to break my hand in the process? There should be a book called "How to kick a vampire´s ass for dummies".

-As much as I love your eloquence Kira, this is not a safe place to be. Come- He said after a long silence from my part and he took me by the arm.

-Let me go!- I yelled again as I twisted to try to get myself free from his grip.

-Okay, we can do this either the easy way or the hard way. You chose- His blue eyes were opened as two plaits and he spat the words as he was at the limit of his patients. But even doe I was alone in the world now, I could not help to challenge him more.

-I will not go anywhere with you. You and that blond vampire have killed those cops! And I´ll not follow you deep into the forest to be the next one. Not without a fight- I said punching him in the chest with all my strength. Nothing. Were vampire made of stone or something.

He just took a deep breath and rolled his eyes –Have it your way- And with those words everything turned black.

I woke up to find I was laid in something really soft. Softer than my bed actually. My head was pounding but beside that I was quite comfortable.

-Shit- I said as I still had closed my eyes and took my head in my hands.

-Well now I know you have a really bad mood when you wake up. I´ll keep that in mind- I heard a familiar and masculine voice said.

I got frozen and opened my eyes as fast as I could. I was in a huge bed and a room that was just breathe taking. With huge windows and the scent of wood and Damon´s aroma hit me. It was so pleasant I had to shake my head to get my thoughts in order.

-Where am I? - I sat in the bed and found him sat in a couch in one corner of the room looking at me with a glass of… -What´s that you drink all the time?-.

-You are in the boarding house. And this is an excellent Bourbon Whiskey. Want some?- He asked fun and with a devilish smile.

I stood up to go to his direction but stumbled and almost felt. He was by my side in an instant and he was taking me by the waist. His eyebrow almost touched each other. I felt fire were his hands touched me and I could not take my eyes from him. With a huge effort I pushed him away.

-Thank you. And yes I would like a drink of whiskey- I said as I made my way to the glass that he had put in a table beside the couch he had been sat just moments ago.

And again in the speed of a second he was in front of me with the glass in his hand.

-Stop doing that- I frowned and took the glass from him –It gives me chills- And I gave a huge gulp to the drink.

-You are right. It will be more fun to see you hit the ground- He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms in his chest. I gave him "the look" the one my mom called the lethal one. Even some teachers had called my parents because when I was scolded I looked at them in a way they considered intimidating.

-If gaze could kill- He mumbled as if I was just looking at him with puppy eyes. Which increased my anger.

-If they could, I would be staking you right now Mister Salvatore- I said as I gave him the glass again. I looked around and then set my eyes on him with a frown.

-Who´s room this is?- I asked as the smell of wood and Damon hit me again.

He smiled and shook his head –Mine. So don´t put your shoes over the covers please- He said as he turned around and started to take of his jacket.

-Amm, what are you doing?- I said as he started taking of his shirt as well. His perfect white skin was exposed to me and I just couldn't take my eyes of him. He was just perfect. I had never been very concerned about the physic of the people, but this guy was completely out of scale.

-Like what you see?- Again that devilish smile. Why oh why the most arrogant man I have ever knew have to have every single reason in the world to be a jack ass.

-I´ve seen better. I´m out- I lied as I made my way to the door to find it locked –You have to be fucking kidding me- I said as I turned towards him and found him just behind me. It was the door, me and his body. I wanted to run away so badly, because if I didn´t I would be dammed.

-You and I have to talk. And this time you are not sneaking out- He said as he got closer to me. My nose almost touching his chest –How is it that you remember everything I told you last night?-.

-I don´t know- I said as I raised my chin and looked at him straight in the eye. I was not going to show him how really afraid I was.

-I am not a very patient man Kira, please don´t play with me- His eyes were searching in mine for answers.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes –Everything I know is what you told me yesterday-.

-I don´t think I ever told you that stakes killed us and that using vervain could keep a vampire from compelling you- Now he trapped me completely between his bare torso and the door.

I took a deep breath and for once in my life I left the pride aside –I am frighten- I almost whisperer. He frowned and blinked as he tried to catch my gaze –All of this is new for me. I had no idea someone like you existed until yesterday. I swear. There´s a room I discovered in my house that is full of stakes and weapons and books about vampires and weird stuff and I…- He looked at me as if I had a third eye in my forehead.

His mind was working at the speed of light. I could almost see all his deductions crossing his eyes.

-Patter Adrian…- He mumbled the name of my father –A vampire hunter-.

-You knew my Dad?- I asked as I looked at him surprised and completely forget about his closeness and gave a step towards him. Bad idea…

Our bodies got completely in contact with each other. He smiled again. Was this the hundredth time this day?

-Yes I did meet him once. He was not very welcoming, he was a…- Again his eyes studding me. Trying to find something hidden in my eyes, and this time, he found it.

-Don´t say anything about him in your life! You didn´t knew him, you didn´t…- My throat closed and my eyes began to cloud. I looked away from him and raised my chin proud fully.

He took my chin in his hand and made me look at him –Why everyone expected me to screw things up. I was going to tell that even doe he tried to make of my existence a hell and he actually staked me in the chest, he was a good man-.

I then looked at him with a frown and let out a deep breath –So he tried to kill you?- This was unbelievable, my father couldn´t kill a fly, why Damon?

-Most likely- He said with another smile. He walked away and I could have kissed him for that. I needed my space so badly because I was being exposed to his charms, and they were not few.

-So, you are the vampire hunter heir aren´t you beauty?- He said as he pour more whiskey in his glass.

I was? I mean how could they keep something like this from me all this time?! I felt really disappointed and crushed! My parents laid to me all their lives. It was that moment, when I realized they had checked me out of that important part of their lives that I felt more alone than ever.

-Let me out- My voice was so calmed and so cold that bet it scared him.

-I can´t. Until we figure out what to do with you- He said as he sat again in the couch and looked at me intensely.

-We?! Oh now I see, Stephan, Elena and you are the principal comity of paranormal creatures. Should I pass some test, or what is the price for keeping you guys out of my mind, or worst, for not to kill me?- I faced him again and looked at him threateningly. I could not show fear. Not to him.

-Well whatever it is you are not going in the right way- He raised his eyebrow and took a deep breath –But I don´t know why, I will not mess with you. I am here to make a deal-.

-A deal? What kind of deal could we made?- "That will not be dangerous for me!" I added in my mind.

-I don´t want to kill you. I am in a sort of, rehab you know. So I´ll not kill anyone right now…-.

- Anyone important for Elena?- I didn´t think before the words got spat out of my mouth. I knew he had a crush on her, he had told me yesterday. Even he told me about Katherine. The research I found in home talked a lot about her and that she turned the Salvatore brothers.

His gaze turned colder and I could not help but feel a pain in the chest when I saw that Elena, for him, was priority. A cynic smile appeared in his face and I could see he would gladly burn me alive in that moment.

-You are not important for her, you are just her stupid neighbor that no one would give a shit if you disappear- Just in the blank. He killed me. But I will not let him see it.

-You are right- I said raising my chin and shaking my head in a "no" sign –In that Damon, you and I are exactly the same- I pointed him and touched him in the chest with my finger –The only difference is that life has taken away from me everything. And you are the one that got yourself alone-.

I made my way to the door and I found him again in front of me –The deal…-.

-I don´t what any fucking deal with you! I don´t want to hear what you have to say. I don´t what to have anything to do with you or anyone. I will not tell anyone of you and Stephan if that what´s bothering you. Who would believe me anyway? Now, can I please go!- I looked at him and I could almost swear I would break my jaw with so much pressure I was clenching it.

He was furious also and this was not taking us anywhere –Fine! If you don´t let me out at least go away!-.

He took a deep breath and in the speed of a second I found myself alone. I was trapped in the boarding house, with no one searching for me, in Damon´s room, with him as my executioner.

And I was not in very friendly terms with him, in a few words… I was screw.

**That´s it. I know Damon said pretty bad thing´s in this chapter. What would he do to redeem himself? Hope you had enjoyed it**


	6. A Promise, A Deal, Or A Favor?

**Hey there!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews and I am sorry I have not updated in a while **

**Hope you guys liked it. Here´s more of Damon and Kira :D**

It was nightfall and I was still trapped in the boarding house. I was just desperate to get away. But looking at my chances… I got not even one. I was really tempted to break the huge window that was beside the bed with the chair Damon had been sat hours ago, but considering the noise it would make and the speed vampires had, that was just an unnecessary waist of energy.

I could not still believe this was happening. I mean this creatures where supposed to live in horror stories, not in real life! And let alone be in the same town as me.

I was just going from one way to the other desperate to think a plan that could get me out of there. I could make a stake with the chair and when he came just tried to do my best, but I knew my chances were pretty low, and in that moment, if I made him even more mad, I knew he would not be so patient with me this time.

And I just wanted to get home, pack my things and get the hell out of there, that would be the most sane thing to do… but when I thought about it I had a strange feeling o lost. "Don´t be stupid Kira!" I scolded myself "As soon as you get out of here you pack your things again!"

Two more hours and nothing! Dammit

Suddenly I heard the sound of a conversation. They were almost screaming so it reached my ears if I paid enough attention to listen to it.

-I am the one who will negotiate with her, no one else!- A familiar voice screamed.

-Damon, I don´t think you have the temper to deal with her. She needs answers and explanations. All you do is scare her more- Elena´s voice sounded clear as water as I put my ear against the door to hear more.

-Let me deal with this- Stephan voice was calmed and soothing. I heard a strange noise, like the crash of wood.

-No- It was plain and cold but Damon´s voice put so much strength and power in a simple word that it almost gave me chills.

There was another silence and I could tell they lowered their voices. After some minutes I could hear something clearly again -…Is that or I kill her, you decide- My blood got frozen in my body and I could almost fell my knees failing.

-You are doing this just to hurt me! To make me feel what you felt when I…- Elena shouted angry but stopped before ending her phrase, but I knew what was she talking about. "When I told you; how could you think I could kiss you back"–But I will not let you hurt her Damon-.

-Well not everything is about you Elena! For the first time, you are out of the equation. So, can you please stop giving your unwanted opinion? Thank you- Again that cynic and hurtful tone he used with me. But now I could see what the detonator for that attitude, vulnerability.

Elena just hit him right where he was vulnerable and he just wanted to share the pain, as if it was the only thing he had to give. This realization hit me as if a truck had fallen from the sky and landed over my head. It crushed me and for a reason unknown to me it pained me more than his previous words.

-So it´s done, I am the one who will deal with this- Said Damon and I could almost imagine him taking a glass of his Bourbon Whiskey.

-I will not let you do this Damon. Kira is a girl who is all alone in this world, but she has Elena and me, so step out of the way. She needs comfort not stupid threats from us- Stephan spoke again.

-I said it before and I said it now brother- He spat the last words as if it was venom –You above everyone else will stay out of this. I will deal with Kira Adrien and you will try to solve the mystery of why our lovely Katherine has returned-.

-Why not the other way around? - I could almost see Stephan crossing his arms and raising his chin as he threatens his big brother.

-Cause seems like you have a great gift to intimate with Doppelgängers. Good night little bro…- Steps. Shit he was coming here, well after all this was his room, so…

I wasn´t prepared to see him again, I was still really pissed off but also I didn´t like to think I was starting to understand his behavior and admire his strength for dealing with the pain so much time.

I ran towards the farthest corner of the room and stood there like a sacred bunny. I wanted to be brave, but I had only seen a glimpse of what he can do and I already felt in a total disadvantage. Suddenly the home made stake with a leg of the chair didn´t seemed to be such a bad idea.

-Hi- I heard his masculine voice as he closed the door and laid his back against it. Why oh why he had to be so handsome? His blue eyes were hypnotizing and his black hair was just driving me crazy with ideas of slipping my fingers threw it.

I turned my head to one side and just pressed my lips in a grin of anger. His scent had been hitting me for hours now and I it was driving me insane. I just wanted to go home.

-I recall you were one of those who liked to express their thoughts- He said as he took a step towards me.

-Don´t get any closer!- I said pressing myself more to the wall. I hated to feel cornered.

He raised his eyebrow and completely ignored me. So Damon –And you don´t forgive easily, I should keep that in mind too-.

-Well you have just admitted I have something to forgive, that is one big step- I looked at him threateningly and it was the worst thing I could do because when I looked at his blue eyes my anger was completely melt, just like that! It never happened to me but with him it did. Why he had this power over me! I hated it.

He gave me a devilish smile and got closer and closer, he the stopped in front of me and took my face sweetly in his hands –I shouldn´t have said… what I said. I…- He turned his gaze as if the words burned in his mouth –I shouldn't have hurt you- He looked at me again and the truth I found in his eyes made me swallow my sarcastic response.

-Let me go- I raised an eyebrow. I needed to get home.

-I will take you home. But I want you to make me a promise- He said as he caressed my cheek with his thumb –Please stop doing that- I said as I turned my head away.

-Why?- He raised his eyebrow inquisitively and got closer to me –Because I don´t take this things as lightly as you, I will not be…- I was about to say second plait, but I didn´t wanted to hurt him anymore –One of many Damon-.

He smiled like a little boy and shook his head –Of course not – He mumbled more to himself than to me.

-A promise? I thought it was more of a deal? – I crossed my arms in my chest and we were so near that when I did so I caressed his torso. Pure electricity passed through my nervous system.

He smiled but ignored my touch –It´s more of a favor- Now that surprised me and I suppose my face reflected it because he smiled again and shook his head –I want you to keep the secret. There are many people in this town that would do anything to see us dead and frankly I don´t like running away. Besides, I don´t want to kill anyone yet so…-.

-Yet?- I asked as I felt a chill over my back. I could not forget he was a killer.

-I will not lie to you and say I will not kill anyone again Kira. I respect your intelligence enough- Even his words were not very gentle his voice was so soft that I passed the comment and looked at him straight in the eyes.

-Thank you I guess- I finally said.

There was another silence and then he spoke. It seemed as if the words had come out from his very soul –Stephan has a life here- He whisperer –And as much as I hate him, he deserves what he has-.

I could see the pain in his blue eyes and I knew that he meant every single word he said –Do you really hate your own brother? - I whisperer and look at him straight in the eyes. Again he was searching something in my eyes that apparently could not be found without staring at them deeply.

-He is not my favorite guy- He moved his head slightly to the right and got closer to me.

-Do you hate him?- I pressed again as I wanted him to tell me the truth I found in his eyes; no, he didn´t.

He smiled and shook his head as he drove his gaze to the floor –Yes- He said more serious –But I also care for him. I know it doesn´t make any sense but…-.

-It does- I said with a playful smile.

-Really? Why miss "I know everything"?- He asked playfully taking a lock of my hair and put it behind my ear.

I made a face of being thinking and then walked away –Perhaps someday I will tell you. Now let's get to business-.

-I like woman on charge, but I´ve rather have a nice dinner before getting to work you know- The mischievous smile he gave me leaved me begging for more, but one thing was what I felt and the other what I let him think I felt.

-Please- I rolled my eyes –Not in a million years Mister Salvatore-.

He just smiled and I found a threat in his eyes. He was as dangerous as attractive and I should be really careful dealing with him.

-I promise, I will not tell anything- I said much more serious –But I also wanted to know what I am dealing with. There are many questions that had no answer for me. So… can you please, explain me why do creatures like you exist?-.

He seemed to be angry by my demands but after a minute he just took a deep breath and took my hand – Okay, let's go downstairs, but I warn you, this is not a fairy tale-.

-How lucky you are not prince charming either- And with that we went downstairs to join Elena and Stephan.

I was just left with an overloaded brain after "the talk". There were so many things that were happening in this little town that I had to really concentrate in remembering the whole deal.

-Interesting- I said after three minutes of silence. I had three pairs of eyes looking at me as if I was a complicated piece of art that needed to be studied to comprehend.

-I know is a mess, but this is our life- Said Elena with a friendly smile –And now you are part of it-.

I didn´t know if that made me feel better or just wanted me to curse my present situation.

-So, Katherine and you are exactly the same? - I asked impressed that there should be someone as identical as they said this two where.

-Only physically- Said Stephan as if what I just said was a blasphemy.

-Okay. And you don´t know why she´s back to town, and she is just free to be her normal bitch way?- I felt like a kid of three years old trying to learn advanced calculus.

Damon smiled at me as if he had liked my description of her and nodded –Pretty much, yeah-.

I turned to Stephan and remembered something-So you did have the same excuse as the old people to like classic music-.

He laughed loudly and smiled at me with his white teeth –Yes I do- He then turned more serious –You don´t have to be a part of this. We just ask you to keep the secret- His kind face got closer to me in a friendly way – We are all here for you Kira- I could see in his deep green eyes that deep inside him, there was something hidden, something that he would never want it to be there. Darkness.

I stood still for a moment. They seemed to be really kind and also deep inside me I wanted to have someone to relay on again. Even if it was only for a moment and they were not my family I could since that this guys guarded each other.

-I want to help- I said after a minute of silence. Damon frowned confused as everyone else –If there´s anything that you need from my parents investigation, or anything I can do, I want to help-.

Elena smiled warmly and she took my hand –Thank you Kira- She whisperer. Stephan smiled at me and put his hand in my shoulder –We are going to be here for you, you are not alone anymore-.

Suddenly I felt a hand taking me by the arm with strength and made me stand up and getting me away from them so quickly that I felt dizzy –Is better if we take you home. At this time Carol Lockwood will know you are here and I bet she will be glad to pay you a visit- He didn´t even let me say goodbye to Elena and his brother before we were outside in his car.

-What´s wrong? - I asked with a frown and raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

He started the car and then turned his beautiful blue eyes towards me and then smiled –Let´s take you home beauty- And he drove me home. And that was the start of my relationship with the Gilberts and the Salvatore brothers…

**So… what do you think, let me know… :D**


	7. The Start Of A Really Long Night

**Here´s chapter seven. I am sorry for taking so long **** But here it is…**

**I hope you enjoy.**

He drove me home and neither of us said a word. I was just dizzy with all the information I had in my head.

Mystic Falls was asleep and the lights shone in the windows of his blue Chevy Camaro. The night was cold and I put my hand in the window to see how the warmth of my body left printed my hand in the window just for a moment until it disappeared.

I could not believe all of this was happening. I mean, vampires? Really? And me being part of what ever plain they had in mind to get rid of Katherine? But when I saw the sadness and worry in Elena´s eyes I knew I had to do something to help her. She looked tired and I must admit I have always had a protective vein in me that make me want to look after everyone around me.

And that was the main reason I was in this car with Damon Salvatore, the question was, what the hell I was thinking I could protect him off? He was immortal, strong, incredible handsome, a dark creatures that was a predator, not a prey! But still I knew the answer. It was something that we all feel, that not even a vampire is immune to… solitude.

But what difference could I make. I know this guy was dangerous and that I will not let myself fall for him. It was like throwing myself into a pool full of sharks. But I just wanted to see a little bit of joy in those blue eyes.

But I could not lie that I was doing this for a complete selfish reason. Deep down in me I wanted to see his eyes with a little joy because, and for me. Of course I would not admit that to myself, but I knew it.

-Are you okay beauty?- He asked as he where almost home.

I took a deep breath and raised an eyebrow –Yes- I said with a weak smile –I am always okay. I have to- I said as he pulled the car to a stop and I opened the door to get home.

He was by my side in the blink of an eye again –Oh my God! I have told you not to do that!- I said putting a hand in my chest to feel my heart raising because of the surprise.

He took my chin and made me look at him. He had the sexiest eyes I have ever seen and to having looking just threw mine gave me chills.-I have not ask you how you _have_ to be, I am asking you if you _are_ all right-.

I turned my head away and looked down –I cannot afford to fall Damon, I cannot afford to be wrong, not ever again-.

He frowned and took me by the arms with strength, as if he was demanding an explanation – Why?- He asked in a whisper.

-Because there will be no one to pull me up- I gave him a weak smile. He blinked confused and seemed to be analyzing my words as if there were the most complicated puzzle of planet earth.

I smiled and give him a little punch in the chest –Come, I am freezing here-.

He followed me and he stopped in the frame of the door –I really don´t know if this is a good idea- I said as I was at the other side of the frame door. If I let him in, there was no coming back.

-You said you wanted to help. And the only protection you have to do that is us… will you trust us?- He raised an eyebrow mischievously.

I enclosed my eyes in a sign of mistrust. I took a deep breath. If I wanted answers about the secret life of my parents, I could not think of a better sort of information than an actual vampire –Come in-.

The words left me a strange taste in the mouth, like when you say something you shouldn't have. His smile was wider and with decided steps he enters my home.

-Is a little empty- He said looking around and when he spotted the sofa he took my hand and drove us to the sofa. His skin was soft but at the same time hit me as fire. I tried to ignore the feeling and sat beside him in the sofa.

-You are conscious that Mrs. Lockwood will not come at 3 a.m. to my house just because she knows I am already in town right?-.

He smiled and put one arm at my back –You got me. In fact you have to rest because tomorrow we will have a very long day- He said as he started to look around.

-We? And what exactly are _we_ going to do tomorrow? - I asked raising an eyebrow and looking at him with a smile –In the first place, buy decent furniture to your place. This will look more alive if you lived in a retirement house-.

-I have always admire your touching sensibility when you express you opinion, really is admirable- The raising of my eyebrow was as sarcastic as my comment but he didn´t see to take it bad as he smiled at me and continue to share the agenda for tomorrow –After that will go to talk with Carol Lockwood and his interesting son Tyler-.

I frowned –Why does that sounds like you have some unfinished business with Tyler Lockwood?-.

He smiled at me and that smile meted every resistance I had towards his seduction powers –May be because I do-.

I turned my look to one side. I didn´t wanted to know more for the moment. Knowing about vampire´s was more than enough for a day.

-How will I know the difference between Katherine and Elena?- I asked before a minute of silence.

He looked at his feet and have me a little smile –If only you knew how different they are the one of the other- It was almost a whisper but the words were clear enough to wound me and I hated that he had the power of making me vulnerable.

-Don´t worry, I´ll be around you long enough to protect you from her. We are actually making a plan to get rid of her-.

-Would you kill her that easily, after loving her so deeply? - I asked in a whisper. His cold eyes turned immediately towards mine and I could see the anger shinning in them but he controlled himself.

-She killed me first Kira- He took a deep breath and shook his head –Rest, I´ll come tomorrow okay. Try not to get in trouble in a couple of hours please-.

-My only big problem is you- I said with a smile as I admired his athletic body and his broad shoulders.

He turned again towards me and winked at me –We need problems in our lives. That what´s make it interesting- And with that he was gone. Just like that, as if he was a magician.

I didn't know why but this was begging to feel familiar to me. I wanted to keep everything of this at the back of my mind so I improvised a decent sandwich; I took a hot relaxing bath and get straight to bed.

To my luck I didn´t dreamed anything and I slept the whole night. Actually I could have been sleeping all day long if it wasn´t for a strange noise I heard from the kitchen.

-What the hell- I said with a strange voice and my hair all messed up.

I get off the bed and made my way to the kitchen. Just to find a sexy vampire dressed in a tight black shirt and dark jeans. His black hair was gorgeous and looking at him was my new favorite hobby. Of course this knowledge was for me only, I would never admit to him or anyone that the guy could melt my knees.

-Good you look awful- He said as he saw me with my grey pyama pants and an old t-shirt. A remark so like him it made me laugh.

-Well, it´s a luck I am not trying to impress you- I said as I raised an eyebrow and got closer. Suddenly I realized that he shouldn´t be here –Hey what the hell are you doing here without me inventing you in? – I knew doing it last night was going to be a bad idea.

He gave me his sexy smile as I saw him make something in the pan. Was he cooking? No way! He was a man of motorbikes, beers, sex and all those stuff. Not a sweet home man that makes breakfast to a stranger.

-I told you we have an important agenda to deal with today, so I want you to eat this, even doe it may taste like shit- He said as he put a perfect hotcake in a plate in front of me. Why does he have to do these things? I had enough trying to resist his physic, why does he have to be this perfect combination between an ass and a cutie.

-Thank you, you shouldn't have- I said as I looked at my plate in a frown as I tried to avoid his blue eyes.

-You are right. But since Elena is in the house with Stephan I can have a moment of peace. So I figure out I should come and keep an eye close to our new vampire hunter- He said as he took a bottle of whiskey and started to drink.

After that I kept in silence and we went out to buy the furniture of the house. Well in fact he dropped me off in the first store and he came back an hour later.

-Stupid ass hole- I said as I was looking at the curtains I will by for the living room –He just dropped me off in a store. I could have come by myself! But is my fault!- I said as I looked at the blue curtain that caught my attention –I shouldn't have been convinced just because he knows how to cook…- I didn´t have the habit of talking to myself, or at least in public places, but I was just so angry that I he left me there just like that.

He just said "Stay here" and left! Just like that. But if I was completely honest with myself what was driving me crazy was that I was starting to like him. His sarcasm, his blue eyes, his smile and his sweet details that came from the human Damon I knew was deep inside him. And that made me feel like the most stupid person in the world. I could not like a guy like him. He was a vampire and he certainly will never feel that was about me. He was a player. He was a vampire for God´s sake!

-Son of a bitch- I said as I touched the soft fabric of the blue curtain I had been holding in my hand for a while.

-I missed you too beauty- I heard a familiar voice called me from behind. But he was not alone, Bunny and Elena where beside him and also the blood girl who was also a vampire. Caroline, I think was her name.

-Thought you would like some female advise to decorate you house- He said as he raised an eyebrow and laid against the frame of a fake window that exhibit some green curtains. And there he was again, having this sweet details that made all my barriers crash in the floor.

Bonnie and Caroline frowned but tried to keep their expressions calm. Elena smiled at me and took my hand as if we were best friends since the infancy.

-I love that one- She said as she took the curtain I was holding while curing Damon. He stared at me with an intensity that made me almost impossible to ignore him while I was looking for everything I needed.

After I ordered everything to be brought at my house the next day we went to drop off Bonnie and Caroline, who was indeed someone interesting to talk to. She was a little bit to materialistic for my taste, but she had been nice and told me she was grateful for keeping her the Salvatore´s secret.

-You are so invited to our next pyama party- Said Caroline as she gave me a hug and I could not help but feel chills. I mean with just one move she could kill me. But I tried to calm myself. I mean I have been passing all my day with her and Damon. And nothing had happened to me. Of course I tried to throw away of my mind the fact that they were vampires and my parents would probably hate me now for being around the creatures they seemed to hate.

-Thank you Caroline. I´ll be here- I said with a smile and with that Elena, Damon and me went to the Lockwood's mansion. The drive was extremely uncomfortable. Elena and Damon didn´t seemed to be in mood of talking but they didn´t stop to send each other gazes of hate.

I was in the back of the car and I was starting to planning on threw myself out of the car when we pulled in. The house was beautiful and so as Mrs. Lockwood. She was all sweetness and greeting but there was something about her that wasn´t kite right. She seemed in a way… fake.

After asking me how I found Mystic Falls and how sorry she was for my parent's death she also gave me a speech about the founder families. She told me stories of her and my mother and that if I needed anything she would be there for me. She sounded too good to be truth and I think in a way she was.

-Tomorrow I am having a Masquerade ball in my house Kira and I would be really happy if you will join us. It is a great opportunity for you to meet new people and to get put with your friends- She said pointing Damon and Elena. She gave Damon a friendly smile, like if they shared a secret. I would certainly ask of it later.

-That would be great Mrs. Lockwood. But I have nothing to wear- I said with a frown. I have spent a considerable amount of money in the furniture today.

-Nonsense, she will be there- Said Damon with mischievous smile to Mrs. Lockwood. I raised an eyebrow and made of my hands two fist. I hated people answer for me. If I said something is because I meant it and because I had reasons to do so.

-Perfect- Said Mrs. Lockwood with a smile and getting on her feet. Suddenly a very handsome guy went through the door. He had an athletic body and deep black eyes.

-Tyler! Come on and meet Kira Adrian. She is our new neighbor- Said Carol with a smile and taking his son by the broad shoulders. Tyler came closer and his eyes set upon me with a smile. He looked at my eyes and something in his deep black eyes told me he was more than meets the eye. Still I took his hand when he offered it to me and answered his smile –Nice to meet you Tyler-.

-Nice to meet you to Kira. I am sorry about your parents- It still pained me to heard that phrase. I guess it was something that will never really heal. Elena gave me a comprehensive look as she had passed threw it herself.

-Thank you Tyler- I felt a gaze burning in my back and that could be no other but Damon. But why does he was looking at me so intensely that I felt his gaze so clear in my back? And why I recognize even the intensity of his gaze?

-You are going to start school with us?- Asked Tyler with a smile and a warm look.

-Yes, I am starting next week. As soon as I get everything ready at home- I answered.

-I just had an excellent idea- Said Carol Lockwood clasping her hands together and her blue eyes shining with agreement –Tyler could be your partner in the Masquerade party tomorrow-.

Tyler raised an eyebrow towards his mom but looked at me with approval. I didn´t knew what to say. I mean I have met him just moments ago and now I was going to a party with him.

But suddenly I felt a strong hand took my by the arm –I am sorry Carol, but I have already asked her to accompany me. You see I have asked her yesterday and I am one of the few people she meet so… - Damon looked at Mrs. Lockwood and then at Tyler with not a very friendly look but a smile that wanted to be warm but just looked more threatening.

-Oh, well. Then I´ll look forward for another opportunity Kira- Said Tyler ignoring Damon and kissing my hand as if we were in the past century.

Mrs. Lockwood didn't liked what she heard but I guess she shared her son´s opinion –Well, I am so glad that you are friend of Damon. He is a really good guy-.

Damon? Good guy? If she considered a vampire with anger management a good guy this woman would end with this town in less than a month. Why does she have that impression of him? I mean it only took a look to see that even doe he was the most handsome person I have ever seen, his attractive didn´t come from being any way near good. He was dangerous and that was what made him in a way irresistible.

"Control yourself, Kira" I scolded myself.

-Well, is been a pleasure Mrs. Lockwood. I guess I have to start to get ready for tonight. Thank you so much- We left the Lockwood's house and Elena wanted me to get ready in her house and then the Salvador's brothers will pick us up. We were going shopping for my whole outfit and of course Damon was out of the plan.

When he dropped us to our house he stopped me a moment. Elena saw that he wanted to talk with me and she entered her house to get her keys to go shopping.

-Tonight we are going to get rid of Kathleen- He said with a serious voice. So he was going to kill her today? –How?- I asked in a whisperer.

-The witch friend of Elena is doing some of her tricks that will help us kill her. But listen to me. I want you to do exactly what I tell you in that masquerade ball. This is dangerous Kira and you don´t know what´s Katherine capable off. So pleas for once in your life do as I say- He looked at me with his deep blue eyes and I really wondered in that moment how would it fell to kiss that man. But I stopped myself immediately. What was I dinking? He was a vampire! He was a player and I should get away from him as fast as I could.

But something held me right where I was –I´ll do what I consider right in the moment- I said staring at him with intensity.

He rolled his eyes and put both hands at the side of my arms –If you don not promise me to do so I´ll lock you in your house and you are out of this. You decide- I raised an eyebrow and turned my gaze away from him with anger.

-Fine! - I said after a moment. I knew that he would keep his word if he said he would lock me in my won house.

-That´s a good girl- He said as unconsciously he passed his had from my arm to my cheek and caressed me softly. His touch was so sexy but get soft it drove me crazy.

-What makes you think I´ll keep my promise anyway?- I asked as I tried to search something to distract him and me.

He frowned and looked at my neck for almost a minute –I guess I am trusting in you- He said as if the words were acid in his mouth. I took a deep breath. I could not break my words now. Not when he looked at me that way.

-See you at night- I said as I heard Elena closed the door of her house behind her.

-Buy something naughty- He said with a mischievous smile. Damon was back. I shook my head –Not in your wildest dreams man-.

And so I went to get ready for my first instruction to the Mystic Falls people, my first party in town, my first masquerade with Damon Salvatore, and my first hunt of vampires.

This was going to be a really long night…

**Hope you liked it! Please let me know what to you think! See you…**


	8. I care about you

**OMG! I am so sorry for being away all this time! I expect you like the next part! Kira and Damon are giving some steps in their relationship :D I hope you like this and I promise I will not be away so long again. **

-I am not very sure about this….- I said as I was in front of the door. I went to get ready in Elena´s house because mine was covered with boxes and boxes of new furniture. We went to the mall and bought me a dress and plenty other things I didn´t even know they exist.

Behind my elegant white coat was a white cocktail dress that had most of the back uncovered but was elegant and sexy at the same time. At first sight I said no. But Elena insisted in trying it on, so I did. And for my surprise it suited me quite well. She did my makeup and raised my hair in a bun.

I had a white mask some decoration in mint color. My high heels were white and I bought some precious long crystal earrings in the same mint color of the mask.

I looked at the mirror and I almost wanted to cry. This was the first time I had taken real care of my appearance after my parents died. And I really looked stunning.

Of course that when I heard someone calling at the door all of my confidence disappeared. And I hated that he did this to me. Because I knew who was behind that door. I could even feel it. I had never expected anything from anyone, and now here I was almost eating my nails to know if he would like how I look.

This was stupid! I mean I was going to help them catch a crazy vampire and here I was, nervous for the approbation of a complete jerk!

I rolled my eyes to myself and sight. In my bag I had everything I needed to have, stakes, vervaine, and aspirins. Not that they will do anything against a vampire but they will certainly help me if I wanted to pass this night without a terrible headache. And of course there was my vervaine bracelet hanging in my wrist.

-Nonsense, you look absolutely lovely!- She said with a smile. She looked really happy with her work. It was almost as if this was going to be a completely normal party. How could she do that? Be as happy as if nothing was happening. I admired that.

The door sounded again and Elena smiled and opened it. She looked absolutely breath taking. With her black dress and long chocolate hair. There was no surprise that when she opened the door to the Salvatore's, both of them, admired her like if she was a goddess.

I smiled cynically when I felt that hurt in my chest again when Damon looked at Elena with adoration. It was fool for me to believe that he would … never mind.

-You look beautiful- Said Stephan as he came in and smiled at her with joyous eyes. Fortunately for me I escape to the living room just in time before they even noticed my presence. Why did it hurt so much when I saw the love Damon felt for Elena. He wasn´t mine. He would never be mine. I barely knew him and he was not even human. I should put my distance and…

-Well look at you- Said that so dam sexy voice. I turned and saw how handsome he was. He was in a suit with his dark hair competing with his jacket to see which one was darker, and his blue eyes fixed on me –Aren´t you gorgeous-.

I gave him a sad smile and tried to swallow my anger. I didn´t have a reason to be angry with him in the first place –Come, take of your jacket- He said with a mischievous smile.

-Let´s go- Said Elena as she took me by the arm and took her jacket.

We walked outside the house and suddenly I felt Damon right behind me –Later then- And when I turned I found no one. I rolled my eyes in exasperation… Yeah definitely was going to be a long night.

-Kira!- I heard someone called my name as soon as I got out of the car helped by Damon´s hand.

-Tyler!- Hey how are you?- I asked him with a smile. Damon didn´t let go of my hand and just stared at Tyler with a fake smile. –Hey Tyler! Would you excuse us for a moment, thank you boy- He pulled me away from all the people and got me into the trees beside the house.

-What are you doing? – I asked exasperated.

-Listen to me. In this town, no one is what they seem. So I want you to remember that promise you make me- He said as he stared at me and his blue eyes burned my skin. Why does he have this power over me? He completely disarms me.

_No one can do that Kira, don´t let him! _I said to myself.

-I promise to stay away. But there´s something about this whole deal that gives me chills Damon. Something´s not right- I said as I looked around me. I had a really bad feeling about this.

He frowned and, in a completely unexpected movement, he took my face in his hands and got closer to me. His nose was almost touching mine. My hearts stopped and I thought I was going to die in that very moment. He was just… overwhelming.

-I won't let anything happens to you beautiful. With whom am I going to get mad most of the time if you are not around?- He said with a grin that was so dam sexy I could kiss him right in that moment.

-You have enough people to take care of Damon. I don´t want to make your list bigger- I know I shouldn´t be mad for the fact that he loved Elena. He would never be mine, not even once. I would never be one more of his sex friends. I wanted more and, he was a vampire for Christ sake!

He frowned and shook his head - What are you doing?- He whisperer more to himself than to me.

-What are you talking about?- I asked confused and with a frown.

He shook his head and caressed my cheek sweetly, so un-Damon. –Do as I say- And he was gone, just like that. I hated that he left me with the words on the mouth!

I left my coat at the entrance and I made my way through the crowd, and I didn´t know if it was my paranoia or everyone was straying at me as I passed. It must be the new girl effect. And the new dress.

I started to wonder and I saw Elena, Bonnie and Caroline in the dance floor.

But suddenly I couldn't move. Something was wrong here –Good night beautiful- I heard a strange and almost hypnotic voice called for my behind. Why does everyone have to call me beautiful lately?

I turned and found a blond handsome man staring at me with deep blue eyes. But he was dangerous. Something deep inside me yelled me that he was dangerous.

-Who are you?- I asked forgetting my manners and giving a step back.

He gave me a little twisted smile and look to the ground –My name held no meaning for you right now dear, let's just say that I am your friend- He got closer and took my hand.

-Excuse me but I don't know you- I said as I tried to make my way out of his hand but he just held me even closer to him –Katerina is here, isn´t she?- He gave me a dangerous smile and getting to the point.

I opened my eyes as big as two plaits and he took that as an answer -Good. I´ll have both my revenge and my goal achieved at the same time- He said this with a lost look and then looked at me –And maybe something more- he kissed my hand.

-You´ll forget this conversation. This never happened- And before I knew it I saw he had my bracelet in his hand…

-I need a drink- I get to the bar and asked a young man for a glass of champagne.

-Oh my God!- Said Bonnie from my back –You look amazing!-.

She gave me a hug and ordered another glass of champagne.

-Thank you Bonnie, you look lovely as well. How´s everything going?- I asked as I looked around, trying to spot the Salvatore brothers in the crowd.

-No news. Enjoy yourself, the problems will fall upon us anyway, so relax- She said with a smile as she took my hand and drove me through the crowd, making presentations and smiling at everyone.

-Elena!- Called Bonnie as we looked at her dancing with Damon, really close. I felt a punch in the stomach and I felt something disturbing me deeply. Was it jealousy? No, this could not be happening. I mean I barely knew the guy!

I honestly wanted another glass of champagne, but I knew I wasn´t going to be able to handle a vampire if I drowned my dark thoughts in alcohol.

Damon turned towards us and when his ice blue eyes felt upon me I saw something shinning at the back of them, but we were too far away to discover what it was. His look was persistent and he was almost eating me with the eyes. I was about to go and look myself at the mirror to see if a third eye had appeared in the middle of my forehead when Bonnie took me again by the hand and we made our way stairs down towards the dance floor.

I felt his gaze all the way down and even when we were face to face, I felt his intense gaze in me.

-Katherine is here- Said Elena with a chocked voice.

-I need you to keep Elena safe- Damon seemed to react and took his strong gaze away from me to Bonnie, and to be honest it gave me a break. I realized the air I didn´t knew I was holding.

-Talk to Caroline and tell her to keep Elena safe- Damon took me by the arm and started to walk.

-Damon I am not going to be left behind as always- Started Elena but Damon just looked at her with a face that, frankly, scared the hell out of all of us.

-Shit! That is exactly what are you going to do Elena Gilbert. So get the hell out of here if you don´t want me to lock you in my fucking basement- Full of rage he took me by the hand and pulled me out of the crowd, but I haven´t yet decided if I wanted to follow him when Elena got me by the other hand and pulled me to her.

-I have already told you to stay away from her- Said Elena with threatening eyes.

This seemed to be what activated the bomb inside of Damon. He turned towards her and his eyes were on fire. His jaw was clenched and his hands became fists.

-I don´t have time for you- He said as he pulled me towards him. I felt like a doll and thanks God I recovered my will in that moment. I hated to be in the middle of a lovers´ fights.

-Stop you both. I am not a fucking doll okay! I am not going anywhere but also I am not going to let anyone tell me what I should or not do okay! Instead of losing our time we should be killing a vampire remember? So stop messing around- They all looked at me confused and a little scared. But I could swear I see a smirk in Damon´s face.

Suddenly the phone of Damon sound and he got a message form Stephan.

"_**She has catch the hook. Come. Now"**_

-You are right beauty I got to go. Bonnie do something useful in your life and keep her away from this- And as if the previous discussion had never took place he took me by the arm and drove me away from the crowd and stairs up to the house. We stopped in the beginning of the stairs and I took my arm away from his grip.

-Stop acting as if you had some power over me Damon. If you want me to come with you, you ask me okay!?- Damon looked at me again with that gaze that I felt, burned my skin.

-I will not take risks with you- He said as he passed a hand threw his raven black hair in a sign of exasperation.

-What are you talking about?- I asked with a frown. He took a big breath and took my hand in his hands –You will never come back with us do you understand? Nothing about being vampire hunter. I don´t know what was I thinking-

-You sound as if you were my father Damon. I will not ask you or anyone permission to do what I want- I said as I raised my eyebrows and put my hands in my waits. His eyes darkened and his cellphone sound again.

"_**Like right now Damon!"**_

He growled and in the speed of a second he took me by the hand and drove me to his car as fast as a heartbeat. I was scared as hell as I remembered that he was not an ordinary guy, he was a vampire, and he could kill me in any moment.

I got frozen and pulled out the stake that was in my purse and held it in my hand as if just with that I could drive him away.

He looked at me with a smile as if I was a small girl. But then he frowned –Would you kill me?- He asked with low voice. And there was not a shadow of smile in his expression.

He took my hand and put it in his chest, over his heart. Showing me the exact place where I should stake him. I looked at him with determination as if with that I could sacred him as he had done with me. I held the stake firmly in my hand as if I was decided to do it.

My hands were shaking but I knew I could not do it. I knew I could not hurt him in any way. And that is when I realized I was in great danger, but of being in love with him.

I released the stake and let it hit the ground heavily. I turned my gaze to my feet and in that moment I felt so weak that I was glad he was grabbing me by the hand that was over his chest.

He gave me a twisted smile and got closer to me, so close that I ended up locked between his car and his gorgeous body.

-I´ll come back as soon as I can- He whispered in my hair and I was left breathless as I smelled his fragrance against my body –You look so hot in that dress- He then kissed me in the forehead and he put his hand in my neck. Suddenly, I am not quite sure how, he pressed a point in my neck that just turned everything black and the last thing I saw was Damon taking me in his arms and carry me bride style -I´ll take care of you-…

When I woke up I had a headache so strong that I just wanted to take my head off. I found myself locked in his car without my purse, my cellphone or anything that will help me get out of there. I reached for the handle of the door but it didn´t open.

-You son of a bitch!- I screamed made a fury. How could he do this to me! At least Elena was left in the party having fun! I was left locked in his fucking car un-communicated.

-I should have staked you when I got the chance!- I said as red as I could be. I tried screamed for help as loud as I could, but his car was just as far as the house as it could be in the huge garden of the Lockwood's.

I screamed, and screamed, and screamed but no one came in my help. I registered the car and I was registering the glove compartment when I heard someone knocked the glass of the window. I turned up and saw the smile of Taylor Lockwood as my angel of mercy!

-What are you doing there?- I read his lips.

-I got locked- I said with a smile. I could not tell him the truth, so I had to make up a story, but first, I needed fresh air.

He took the handle of the door and as if it was a toy of kids he broke the door and set me free. We both look at the handle he had in the hand and he cleared his throat.

-Ups- He said with a little smile and throwing away the handle –I hope Damon is not very fond of that door-.

-I couldn't care less. Thank you very much! I said as I hugged him grateful and made my way to the party again.

-How do you ended up there? - He asked skeptically. Oh God the least I needed was the town thinking I was another fuck body of Damon –I came to search my cellphone as Damon drove me here. So I came and closed the door and… well practically I locked myself. How lame is that? – I asked innocently and with a full smile. I didn´t care if he believed me or not, but I had to give a decent explanation.

-Well, may I see you inside the party again? I don´t want you to get locked in the bathroom or something- I laughed, but it was more like a hysterical laugh. I wanted to punch the face of that super model with blue eyes!

I was seriously mad at him! And will make him pay for this.

Tyler was really sweet and attentive. But I could not find Elena or anyone I really knew. Instead Tyler got me into so many presentations that I felt dizzy. I didn´t know how I ended up surrounded by people and we were laughing and having a good time.

The champagne was always well served in my glass.

-Is really great we are going to have classes together- Said a Blond girl with kind eyes.

-Yes I am looking forward for it- I said with a smile as I scanned the room again looking for Bonnie or Caroline, or anyone!

-You really look stunning tonight Kira- Tyler smiled at me in his eyes shone something that seemed… admiration. Oh no, this was the last thing I needed right now.

-Thank you Tyler- I said with a blush and taking another sip of my champagne.

-Will you like to dance?- Asked Mario a tall, brunet guy that was handsome and have been talking with me for over half an hour now.

-Of course- I said as I tried to get some distance between me and Tyler. But he followed me with the eyes until I got out of his sight.

I started to dance with Mario and he was fun and really easy going. We end the dance and we made our way back. When I got into the big room that was the living room I saw a tall handsome man scanning the crowd. His ice blue eyes found me in the speed of a second with the arm of Mario guiding me through the crowd.

-I am sorry, can you excuse me- I told Mario with a smile. He was going to say something but I was faster.

I got away from him and I haven´t given three steps away when Damon was in front of me looking at Mario with killing eyes.

-Can you explain me how the hell you got out of the car?- He asked containing his fury and freezing me with his gaze.

-As I could! How dare you!- I raised my voice until the people started looking at us.

He took a deep breath and took me by the arm again. I was going to open my mouth to scream at him to let me go when he grabbed me by both arms and, in a movement completely strong and breathtaking he crashed his lips in mine in the middle of the crowd. But nothing else mattered. I was kissing Damon Salvatore and he held me as if I was the only thing in his universe…

_**Hope you enjoyed! Please review and I promise I will try to update as soon as I can :D thank you!**_


	9. Getting Closer

**Here´s the next chapter… hope you enjoy :D**

His lips were passionate, yet he held me in his arms softly. I felt dizzy and I honestly I didn't care if everyone was there, looking at us. I put my hands around his neck and I could feel his hard body against mine. He smelled delicious and everything about him was so dam tempting that I wanted him all. I didn´t cared about anything when I was like that with him.

He gave a growl that woke me from my fantasy. Was something un-human, something wild and sexy, but dangerous. That got me back to reality and I pushed him away as I looked around and meet the eyes of our audience.

Suddenly I felt embarrassed. I have not spent a week here when I was one of the many girls of Damon Salvatore. And he was deeply in love with Elena. I was starting to feel something really strong towards Damon. How could I feel like I would like to protect this man against al harm and make him happy when he has locked me up in his car for hours!

I looked at him in the eyes and saw how his chest goes up and down with a heavy breath.

-Kira…- He started and in his deep blue eyes I saw, what? Regret? I could not bear with that look. I could not think that he felt that way about our kiss when I was feeling as good as never before. Alive.

-Don´t- I interrupted him and got away from him as fast as I could.

I reached the entrance and asked form my coat when I felt his strong arms embraced me from behind and put his lips in my ear.

-Stop running away, okay? I will always find you anyway- He took my coat from the man that brought it and helped me get it on.

-Stop acting like you held some kind of power over me- I said as I got away from him and made my way out. I took started to walk towards home. But of course, like for the ten thousand times, He grabbed me by the arm and stopped me.

-Haven´t you get it yet?- He asked as he looked at my arm in his hand. Can he be more arrogant?

-Why you kissed me?- I asked as I crossed my arms and looked at him in the eyes.

I think he didn´t expect my direct approach cause he opened his beautiful blue eyes open in surprise.

-I am not going to be your friend with benefits Damon- I said as I gave a step back, and as if we were connected by an invisible string he got a step closer.

-I am sorry for what happened- He said as he clenched his jaw and looked at one side.

He could have staked me in that very moment that I would have noticed the difference between it and the pain of his words. That is when I knew I _was_ in love with him.

Fuck.

I had to get him away.

-Take me home please- I said in a whisper and looking down. I knew he would not let me go alone to catch a cap, so I just had to deal with him a couple of minutes more. I could still feel his lips against mine.

-Come- He said coldly and he opened me, the now restored, door and in the speed of a second he started the engine and we were in our way home.

The silence was too heavy and I could see he was clenching his jaw.

We get home without a words and I got out of the car as soon as we stopped.

-Wait- He appeared in front of me and I crashed in his chest. He took me in his arms again. Not again please! This meant the world to me when for him was just a way to forget Elena.

-I´ll take care of you, no matter what- He whisperer and he seemed amazed from his own statement.

-By locking me in a car for hours! Wow, you and I have a very different way of seeing protection!- I preferred to be mad than to be heartbroken.

-Oh, Fuck! Everything was getting out of control. Elena got hurt and…- .

-What?!- I asked freaked out –Is she all right? Oh my God!- And I was here getting mad at him when I should be next to Elena!

-She´s fine. Now I want you to rest- He said with cold eyes. He started to make his way towards the car.

-Don´t do it again- I said as I looked at his back and saw him as handsome as he was. His soul was beautiful, always trying to protect others. But he had made too many mistakes along the way –You are in love with her, so…-.

He immediately freezes and turned to look at me –I wanted to kiss you- He said coldly.

-You can´t always do what you want- I threatened him with a look.

He looked away and passed his hands threw his hair in exasperation –I will not say I am sorry-.

-Oh, because of you ego that doesn´t let you admit that even you make Mistakes- I yelled so angry I could cry right there.

-Because that wasn´t a mistake!- He yelled even angrier. He gave a step towards me while he let it all out – I did it because I was sacred like shit that someone had hurt you! And I am sacred like hell right now for caring that much about someone that I barely know! And yes, I love her-.

And there is when I felt the tears falling in my cheeks. Why I was humiliating myself like this! I turned around and cleaned my cheeks.

-Hey, Kira- He stroked my face in his hands and looked at me in the eyes.

-It´s been a long day that´s all. Just please, don´t do it again- I said getting out of his warm hands and getting home as fast as I could.

I turned on the lights and found my purse and my phone over the table of the kitchen. I took them and went to my room to get into the tub and hoped that with the hot water, the pain in my chest would disappear.

My cellphone rang and I saw the name of Elena in it.

I took the call immediately and sat in the bed worried for my friend -Elena! Are you okay?-.

-Kira Adrien?- Asked the voice of woman with British accent.

-Who is it?- Suddenly I heard the voice of Elena at the back of the line –Kira? Kira, no! Don´t do it!-.

Oh my God! They had Elena! –Elena! Are you okay? Don´t you dare hurt her-.

-We will not, if you do exactly what we say- Said the female.

I got out of the car with my cellphone constantly ringing with missed calls of everyone. Most of them of Damon.

I reached the abandoned house they told me to reach and brought what they told me. I searched in the secret room and after half an hour of being searching I finally found it. The black book. They told me my parents had it. And that it was necessary to give it to them to have Elena back.

Why the hell will they want this book? And how did they knew my parents had it?

As soon as I reached the house a handsome man got out of the house.

-Kira! You are so beautiful, your parents should have been proud of you- He said with a low voice and manners that looked ancient.

I got frozen when I heard him name my parents. He shouldn´t talk about them. They were too kind to be in name of such a creature.

I stood frozen with the book in my hand.

He got closer to me at vampire speed and as if it was so natural in me I staked him close to the heart.

His features twisted in pain and he looked at me surprised. I gave a step back, surprised by myself and held the book closer to my chest. The vampire took the stake out of his chets and looked at me with a smile.

-Is nice to meet you too Kira. I am Elijah Milkaelson-.

-I don´t give a fuck who you are. I want to see my friend- I said as I looked at him with my chin up and raising an eyebrow.

-Lets go then- He said as if he was fine again. That should have keep him down at least a few minutes more.

He guided me inside and as soon as he closed the door a brunet woman slapped me so hard I hit the ground and felt the blood got out of my forehead. Shit!

She grabbed me by the ankle and dragged me into the living room, where Elena sat with tears in her eyes. When she saw me she ran towards me and started to cry again.

-Kira! Oh my God! What have you done?!- She yelled to the woman that let go of me and Elena took me in her arms. I tried to get away the dizziness I felt from the hit.

-Look what we have here. The two most important ladies of the century- Said Elijah with a smile.

I was really confused. But I had a plan. And I had to make it fast. I reached my pockets and found the two vervain bombs I had.

I took them out and threw them to them and everything was so fast that I was just surprise when I heard their screams in pain.

-Elena run!- I said to her.

-I am not going to leave you!- She said with tears.

-Find help! I can get out of this alone- I said as I wasn´t sure if it was my look or the vehemence of my words but she nodded I gave her the keys of my black Traverse. She gave me a kiss in the forehead and ran.

The two vampires held their faces in pain and yelled at me. I knew this meant I was going to die. I accept it. But well that didn´t meant I wasn´t going to give e good fight.

Elijah was the first one to get into his feet again.

-Dam!- He said as he looked for Elena –You…- He turned towards me and gave me another big slap just across my face and this time I was sure I was going to have a nasty bruising in my cheek if I had time my blood bumped enough for it to happen.

I had run out of tricks and honestly that meant I was screwed. I just wished I could see _him_ one last time…

Elijah was going to hit me again when a shadow got him by the back… and that was the last I knew of me. Damon…

-Please wake up- I heard a whisperer in my ear. My head was pounding and I was just willing to sleep again when I felt two strong arms held me close to a firm and masculine body.

-Kira- I heard him whisperer again. I felt the soft fabric against my skin. I was in a comfortable bed. And I started to moan in discomfort as my head was killing me.

-Dam it!- He sat beside me and took my head in his hands –Kira? Kira please open your eyes!- He sounded so un-Damon. Preoccupied and stressed.

-Where am I?- I asked confused and I finally opened my eyes to found his handsome features looking at me with tenderness.

-You are safe in my room beauty. And let me tell you I am the hell mad at you. What the hell where you thinking? I mean you were about to die there. For someone you have come to know a few days ago!- He really sounded mad.

-She´s my friend and was in me to help her. So I did- I said as I tried to sat and felt dizzy again.

-Hey, easy beauty. Do you have any idea how worried I was when you didn´t picked up the fucking cellphone. I had enough knowing that Elena was missing and you didn´t answered the fucking phone. I was about to get crazy!- He yelled at me and now he was truly angry.

-I did it for Elena, so you shouldn't be that worried about me when I saved her- I said angry also and gave him the back and took a pillow and hugged it towards me.

-I don´t want you in any danger Kira! Not for anyone! I don´t give a fuck if it was the only way you saw to help her. You should have told me, and I could have done something that didn´t involve in you used as bait as Elena ran off- He got of the bed and took his hair in his hands in exasperation.

-She´s fine, is everything that matters, it should be enough. At least it should be for you- I said as I buried my face in the pillow and held the tears. Not again please, not in front of him.

-No is not! Can´t you see I am getting crazy here Kira! It should be enough but is not! I can stand the thought of you being hurt, or even away. I am stuck in this stupid, ocean of emotions I´ve been avoiding all my existence. But I can´t. I almost died when I saw you bleeding in the ground unconscious. I worry, too much about you. I care too much about you.

There, there it is. Are you happy now!- He said as he took me in his arms and hugged me against him. I got him by the neck with strength and let my tears got into his neck.

-What are you doing with me Kira Adrien?- He whispered against my ear as he stroked my hair.

-I want to take care of you- I said with a little whisper so low I doubted that if he was human he could have hear it.

I felt him freeze in my arms and his hands got me by the cheeks and I looked at his deep blue eyes. They were so pure and they were looking at me as if I had told him the most beautiful thing he had ever heard his gaze disarmed me and I gave him just the same look. Opening my soul to him.

He got closer to me and kissed me so sweetly yet so passionate that I met in his arms and embraced him. I felt him relax and he laid over me.

-Please don´t do this to me again- He said as he caressed my cheek sweetly. Even doe I had all the covers over me I could feel his body against mine so perfectly that I wanted him right there.

-I had to safe her- I said to him desperate for him to understand me.

-No you didn´t had to Kira. That´s you wanting to be strong for everyone- He said with a frown and getting mad again.

-Well seems like we have lots in common- He frowned even more and kissed me in the forehead –I have never been so glad in my life for you being wrong beauty-.

-You have a good soul Damon. I am not going to lie and say that you haven´t make mistakes. You have, and many…- He looked at one side and clenched his jaw. I took his face in my hands and make him look at me –But I know you are a good man. I know you do most of things out of love-.

He looked at me and shook his head –You are safe now. That´s everything I need for now beauty. Now sleep, I need you rested to fight with you. That´s the only thing that keeps me happy now a days- He whispered in my ear and gave me a kiss in the cheek. And as if he had compelled me I closed my eyes and surrender again to the sleep thinking of Damon Salvatore and his lips against mine.

**Hope you liked it. Please review! **


	10. Rose

**AND WE CONTINUE… Thank you so much for your reviews! They keep me going with this story that I really enjoy making. I hope you like this chapter, it adds more drama :D**

I woke up and didn´t knew what time it was. My head hurt but the rest had made wonders in my body.

Damon´s room was elegant and I felt more at home here than in my own room. Of course I scolded myself the moment the thought came to my mind. But I could still feel his lips in mine from yesterday.

I saw in the little night table that was beside the bed the black book Elijah made me bring with me when I went for Elena. I sigh heavily as I realized I had been so worried they had taken something from my parents place. But why did the wanted it? It must be really important. In fact why did they want me?

I realized I was hungry as hell, I hadn´t eat in more than a day.

I stood up and everything started to dance around me. I took a deep breath and made my way downstairs. Where was everyone?

I made my way through the house and I was getting down the stairs when I heard voices from the living room.

That voice… I knew it; it was the voice of the lady that tortured me! That bitch! What was she doing here? I started to panic when I heard the voice of Damon answering something to her.

He knew she was here? What the hell was going on?

I went down the stairs and as soon as I saw them my heart stopped. She was kissing him and had her arms around his neck. He had his glass of Bourbon in one hand and the other was lift in the air. As in surrender pose.

-What the fuck is she doing here?- I asked and my voice sounded more confident than I really was.

I saw him paralyzed as the sound of my voice touched his ears and immediately they pulled apart.

She passed her tongue threw her lips and looked at me with an apologetically smile.

After an uncomfortable silence the woman looked at me and said -I am sorry dear, I didn´t meant to hurt you. I was just looking for the forgiveness of the originals. But now I know I will never have it. The Salvatore's give me refuge in their house; My name is Rose- I looked at Damon with a frown. He kissed her as he kissed me. I was such a fool… It was Elena the only one that could affect him. All the others, we were just the same, a distraction.

-Beauty…- He started with a whisper as if he was afraid Rose could hear him. Of course she could.

-I am out- I said as I made my way through the door and felt so dizzy I had to search equilibrium form a table beside the front door.

-Kira! You can´t go like this! You have barely survived yesterday and you can even stand in your feet for God´s sake- He took me in his arms bride style and I fought him weakly.

-Let me go you... Idiot!- I said as I could be. He kissed her, when I though he could, just for a moment, feel something for me. I wanted to punch him in the face and drag her out of the house by the hair.

-It´s not what you think- He whisperer in my ear.

-Go to the fucking hell Damon Salvatore, and let me go home. NOW!- I looked at Rose from Damon´s shoulder and she was laughing, laughing! That bitch!

-Could you stay steel Kira Adrian? I am trying to get you to bed- I looked at him with big eyes as and that sentence was enough to leave me in shook, and if I was honest, with butterflies in my stomach.

He gave me a twisted heart breaking smile and kissed me in the cheek –As much as I would love to, I don´t think you are in the mood babe-.

-Fuck you- I said with clenched teeth. He laughed and brought me closer to his chest. He kissed her. And I had to admit I loved him, I could not deny it anymore. It was foolish and so sudden that it had to be impossible. But when I saw him kissing Rose my heart broke. He could never love me back. I had to get away, now!

He closed the door and left me in his bed. He sat beside me and looked at me directly in the eyes. He looked contradicted, anything to do with the playful Damon that had me in his arms.

-I don´t know why I feel the need to explained what happened- He said with a frown and with tender blue eyes.

-Yes! I want to know why that… woman is close enough of me to break my neck again- I said with red cheeks and crossing my arms.

He took a deep breath and passed his hand threw his hair –She will not touch you again. As long as you are with me, you are safe-.

"You don´t have any idea how wrong you are" I said to myself. He kissed her! A perfect stranger that tried to kill me! HE JUST KISSED HER!

I had to get out of there.

-Let me go- I said closing my eyes as I feared he would see the pain I was feeling. I closed them as hard as if my life depended on it.

-I wasn't talking about her presence. Beauty, she kissed me- Oh Fuck that shit! I was mad, heartbroken, feeling suddenly all the pain my body had cured with my sleep.

I shook my head –You don´t have to explain me anything. The kiss that happened between us was nothing. I have told you before, I will not get in your game- I kept my eyes closed and felt the pain of my words wound me.

I didn´t heard him response and I opened my eyes slightly to see him watch me with all the intensity of his icy blue eyes.

-What I told you yesterday, did it was nothing to you?- He asked coldly, but I could read him so well, his eyes reflected pain. Oh no, have I hurt him? But how? It was me the one that just wanted to cry like an idiot and eat tons of ice cream.

I could have lie to him, tell him it was nothing and safe my pride. But when he was looking me like that, I could not help but being an open book with him. I looked down –It meant more to me than it meant to you. Happy now? So now go and kiss her and leave me alone! Just go away- I pulled him apart and turned my head towards one side. I wasn´t over reacting, the pain was real I could almost touch it.

He grabbed me by the shoulders and crashed his lips with mine in a passionate kiss that felt so good yet I was so mad I could not help the tears that felled threw my cheeks.

His hands wondered in my back and pulled me closer to his perfect body. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt and some old and sexy jeans. His hair felled freely in his forehead and I could almost feel his chest expanding as he took air and caressed me sweetly.

-Did you saw me kissing her like this- He pulled me even closer, if it was possible and I saw in his deep blue eyes something that just made me take him from the neck and kissed him again with passion.

-I swear to you this will not happen again. We were talking and I was telling her I would pull her heart out if she even touched you. That seemed to… turn her on- He said with a twisted and mischievous smile as he caressed my soft brunet hair.

-You told her that?- I asked with a whisperer.

-I have told you, I can stand the thought of you being hurt, or even away beauty- He kissed me softly when suddenly we heard someone open the door and the voice of Elena and Stephan filled the room.

-Katherine is just…- Elena was saying but when she looked at me and Damon she stopped.

Damon looked at them with a cold expression and raised an eyebrow inquisitively, but he didn´t moved an inch. He still held me in his arms close to him…really close.

-Ammm… sorry- Said Elena blushing and giving a step back, meeting Stephan's chest. Damon´s brother looked at us with a frown and I could see he didn´t approved what he saw.

-Yeah, you should- Said Damon as he stared at them and threatened them with a look to say something about what they were seeing.

-We came because we are going to ask Katherine about the black book and of these… originals. She should know something. You want to come Kira? - His green eyes looked at me with friendship and compassion but also I knew he thought I was going to get hurt out of this, and honestly, I thought he was right.

-Yes!- I said as I wanted answers and maybe she could helped me find them. And I didn´t wanted to be left behind in this.

Damon pulled me closer to him and took a deep breath –You can barely walk Kira, you should rest-He whisperer to me and as soon as he looked at me his gaze softened.

Elena and Stephan looked at each other with a confused expression –I will go- I told them. I just need to go home and take a bath and some clean clothes. I said as I looked at my outfit. It was one of Damon's t-shirts and some pyama pants that I assumed, where his also.

-I got you some clothes this morning- Said Damon pointing to a chair that was in the corner of the room. I could still remember how I was against that same corner feeling so sacred of the man that now held me in his arms. But it could not help to feel really uncomfortable with the looks Elena and Stephan were giving us. Specially Elena, and if she felt something for Damon too?...

-Thanks- I whisperer with a blush.

-Well, we will wait you down stairs- Said Elena with a frown and getting out of the room with an expression that yelled, we need to talk later.

They closed the door and I was left alone with Damon again –It will be better if you just rest. You can be the heroine of every adventure we have. You are going to kill yourself- He said with a twisted smile getting up of the bed and going to the bath room. I heard him turned the shower on and I could see the steam of the hot water getting out of the bathroom.

-Towel, soap, shampoo…-He said pointing everything as he said it –And me… that´s everything you need to have fun-. His smile killed me. I laughed and shook my head.

-You will never change. Now go! I need my privacy- I said as I pulled him out of the room.

-Dam, I have not heard another word from you this morning than to get away from you. Dream harder beauty, maybe it will come true that way- He said with an eyebrow up and getting out of the room.

I didn´t wanted him to go! Never, and that sacred me like hell –Go and kiss your Rose- I said the last word as if it was poison in my mouth.

He rolled his eyes and turned to look at me –She kissed me, I didn´t even see it coming. I like you, too much. I don´t know why I am explaining myself to you anyway- He said the last thing more to himself than to me.

-You don´t have to. But you don´t have to kiss me either so…- His eyes were locked with mine and I felt the cold of his gaze. He had really powerful eyes.

He clenched his jaw and I could see the anger boiling in his eyes. Suddenly he was taller, and far more dangerous –Get ready, hurry up- And he disappeared from the frame of the door.

I took a bath and he also had brought some of my makeup. He was old, he knew how to treat woman.

I dressed and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked a little tired but I could be worst. In fact I ended up satisfy with my reflection.

I went downstairs and found a large comity in the living room. Caroline, Bonnie, Elena, Stephan, Damon, Rose and a handsome man that looked at me with sweetness. Alaric Saltzman, he said was his name.

-Well, we should be going then- Said Stephan as he took Elena´s hand and looked at Damon and me.

Bonnie and Caroline were going to the Lockwood's house to check on Tyler. And Alaric was talking about the moon stone. Something the originals needed to break a certain spell. I didn´t get it quite well.

I still felt so hungry I could eat a house and that, combined with my dizziness would turn out wrong. I wondered if they had food when I felt two string arms take me by the waist.

-Let´s go- He said in my ear.

-I can believe I will see that bitch after so long- Said Rose as he followed Stephan and Elena out of the door.

-She´s coming?- I asked his with rage in my eyes.

-I could not care less- He said as if I was a little child and smiled as he put a lock of my hear behind my ear.

GREAT! This was perfect. I went out of his arms and followed them out his a frown. This was going to be just awesome, meeting the greatest bitch of all history, with a woman that kissed the man I was in love and the woman that Damon loved with his brother, Damon´s brother. What a fucking mess.

**Give me your opinion please! And thank you for keep reading**


	11. For You All For You

**New chapter… hope you like it! I really, really, REALLY loved this chapter, you'll see why. So if you were waiting for the beginning of Kira and Damon´s relationship… here it is... Please forgive any mistakes in my writing. **

Darkness. All I could see was darkness.

Stephan and Damon opened the tomb and Katherine was nowhere to be seen. Rose, Elena and I were just looking at the darkness. I had the book in one hand and Rose got out of her pocket a bag of blood.

She opened and in the speed of a second, a perfect copy of Elena Gilbert appeared just in front of us.

-Well, well, well. If I should have known I would have visits I would have cleaned up- She looked at Rose and her eyes grew.

-Wow, are you still around? You are one smart old lady- She said in the frame of the tomb´s door and looked at us with a cynic smile.

-Hello Katherine, you are right were you deserve to be- She said with her particular accent and showed her the blood bag –We have a proposition for you-.

Katherine smiled again and when she looked at me she frowned –And who is this new member of the pack?- As soon as her eyes set on me, Damon was between me and her protecting me with his huge body. Katherine frowned a little bit more and stood straight –Interesting…- she murmured.

-Let´s get this done with- Murmured Stephan –We need you to tell us everything you know about Klaus and this black book- He said pointing the book I held in my hands.

This seemed to catch her attention and she looked at me again –You. You are a hunter- She murmured in shock –Well, you are not just a pretty face aren´t you? What´s your name?-.

-Kira Adrian- I gave a step closer to her and Damon grabbed me by the arm.

-OH Damon comes on. You look a little bit tense, come I will take care of you. Just as in 1864 remember?- She looked at him mischievously and I felt my blood rush into my cheeks. She has hurt him so much and now she dares to play with him? Well I will not let her, not anymore.

-Go to hell. And you…- He turned towards me –You give a step closer and I´ll break your arm-.

I hated to be threatened but I didn´t know what this man had that made the phrase so dam sexy. I stood where I was and looked at Katherine with the arm of Damon crossed against me.

Rose through the bag of blood to Katherine and she took it avidly in her hands and finished it in the speed of a second.

-You are all going to die- She said with a smile as she cleaned the blood out of her mouth with her arm –Klaus will kill you all and there´s no way to stop it. And you…- She pointed towards me –You are going to give him the key to kill them- She smiled and laughed as she sat on the floor.

I looked at her with big eyes and Elena looked at me confused, as if I knew what the hell this woman was talking about.

-Open the book- She demanded with joy in her voice.

I did as she said and I found strange drawings and spells that give me chills. Damon turned towards me and looked at the pages –It´s empty- He said confused as he turned to look at Katherine with a frown.

-No is not- I said confused as well –I mean there´s hardly any space in black in this book- I showed him the pictures and he frowned more. Kathleen laughed and shook her head.

-So you are really a daughter of hunters. I must admit I am impressed. Of course you can see anything Damon- She stood up and put her hands in the frame of the tombs door –None of us can, except her. Not even your Benet witch. And Klaus needs the book to complete the spell that will set us all free of the course of the sun.

So, as you can see, he is not only after Elena now, but after Kira also. Let´s say that Elena will be his blood bag and Kira will be the library rat- She laughed and started to walk back and forwards.

-So Klaus is real- Whispered Elena and I could see she shivered at the thought. Stephan covered her with his arms and Katherine growled.

-I told you he was real. He is the big deal, if he is coming after us we have no hope- Rose crossed her arms and looked at us as if we were stupid's.

-Why is she the only one that can read the book- Asked Elena with a frown.

-Well, you and I are not the only creatures Klaus need to break the spell. The information in that book is as old as the course itself. It has infinity of information collected by a really powerful family of vampire hunters. That´s all I know- She said with a twisted smile.

Damon was staring at nowhere with a frown. Suddenly he grabbed me by the arms and started to walk towards the stairs.

-Where are you going my love?- The voice of Katherine called him softly and compellingly. He got frozen in the floor and I knew deep down he stilled felt that compulsion towards her. I could defend him with my soul if he wanted to be free. But if he just wanted to be with her, there was nothing I could do.

Damon turned and looked at her –Remember how much fun we used to have?- Elena shook her head and took my hand –I need to talk with her alone- She pleaded me with her eyes and I knew she was also protecting me from that bitch. I looked at her with a little smile –It´s okay, I´ll go now-.

-I´ll take you home- Damon took my hand and we left a really pissed of Kathleen behind. Rose was out with us and the situation turned tense and really weird.

-I don´t like this new information. I need to talk to Rick and see if Isobel has something in her research about that dammed book and yourself- Said Damon as he grabbed the steering wheel with strength.

-I am do not liking this, Klaus is invisible- Said Rose with concern in her voice. I remained silent.

-We don´t need your positive attitude right now Rose, If you have any solution to this mess, please share- We reached my home and I got out of the car as soon as Damon stopped it.

-Beauty?- He asked as he got out of the car as well.

-I am fine, just a little dizzy. I should rest now- I said with a weak smile. He nodded but I saw doubt in his eyes. He got out of the car and I got inside the house. I unpacked everything and left the black book and the vampires at the back of my mind.

Finally, this had become a home and the next day I would start school. The time passed and it was dark when I heard a knock in my door.

I went and open it. But the person there was the last creature I expected to see.

-Hello my love- Said a blond and really handsome man that was at my door.

-I am sorry do I know you?- I asked enclosing my eyes in confusion.

-Well…- He started taking a deep breath –You do know my name of that I am sure, but… I don´t think that you remember me as I compelled you for not to do so- His voice was soft and just hypnotizing but his eyes told me he was lethal.

-You are a vampire- I said with a whisperer. He gave me a little smile and moved his head to one side as a confused dog –Well dear, I am afraid you and I have lots to talk about. Please, call me Klaus-.

My blood got frozen in my veins. My eyes grew as two plaits and I could just not believe I had the most powerful creature outside my home. I took the door and shot it in his face as I put my back against it. My breath was heavy and I started to tremble in fear.

-Oh come on lovely, don´t be like this. You have to come out sooner or later, and I will be here- What should I do. I ran towards the secret room and took a stake and a ring that, in one of the books, said that could protect me from the death of one unnatural creature.

-Kira, do you really think all of that will work? I am not the oldest and most powerful vampire of history for nothing. So now open this dammed door or I´ll start to kill people out here. Shall we start with the Gilbert boy? He is just outside his door- Jeremy! I could not let anything happened to him or anyone for my fault. I ran to the door and opened it.

-Now that´s my girl. Shall I come in?- He looked at me with a smile that gave me chills.

-I will not invite you in- I said with a strong voice. Well, I liked far more this Kira than the one trembling at the back of the door.

-I will not be long- He said smiling again –I am here to offer you a deal sweetheart-.

-What kind of deal?- I asked with a whisperer.

-Well, first I like to make you a question- His voice was soft as if he was talking about the weather –How much do you value the life of Damon Salvatore?-.

Now my face got as pale as a sheet of paper –What?-.

-You see Kira, I have been making my research and I came to see that you have become, very fond of each other. Now I would not be the most powerful creature if I did not take advantage of this kind of information. So, I offer you his complete safety, if …when the time comes, you read that book and after that, when I tell you so, you will come with me, without any attempt of running away -.

I stood frozen in the frame of the door –You know, I could compel every single creature in this town, human, vampire and werewolf to throw a stake through the heart of the eldest Salvatore brother. I could even make his own brother do it… or yourself!- I shook my head in horror. This man was really a monster.

-You couldn´t- I said as I imagine myself staking Damon. I could not do it. I was in love with him.

-Oh my dear, tempt me- He crossed his arms and started to wonder in my porch.

-Why you want me to go with you?- I asked taking a step outside and faced him. We were just inches apart. He caressed my cheek and his eyes were so cold that it gave me hills.

-As much as I enjoy your beautiful face… there´s more in that book than just the ritual. And you are the only creature on earth that can read it. The last of the Adrian family. You should be proud of yourself, you are going to help me create a new race-.

-New race?- I asked in disbelieve. He just shook his head.

-It will be interesting you know, there´s so much people Damon Salvatore has hurt, is just time he pay the price for all his mistakes.

-Deal- I said without a doubt in my voice. I was willing to give away my freedom for Damon and the truth was that I didn´t regret it a bit.

He smiled and extended his hand to me. I rolled my eyes in disgust but gave him my hand. But he turned my wrist and took away my bracelet –You are not going to tell anyone about our deal sweetheart. Not to Damon, Stephan or anyone of your friends. Understood?-.

He was compelling me! I nodded as a tear rolled through my face and I knew I was losing my freedom in that moment.

-Such a reasonable girl. You truly are a creature to behold- He caressed my cheek again and gave me a kiss in the forehead –Don´t miss me, dear. I´ll be back soon to check on you. A pleasure making deals with you-.

And with that he was gone. I was left standing in the middle of the porch trembling and scared. The tears rolled through my cheeks freely. I had to protect Damon. Klaus had the power to kill him at any moment and I could not let anything happen to him. I had made that promise to myself. I loved him and never was I so sure about it than when Klaus threatened to take his life.

I could not imagine a life without him. And he had made wrong, I knew that, but he was also loyal, smart, willing to love freely and completely, even if that person wasn´t me but Elena.

My phone started to ring. I recovered myself and got in the house and took the cellphone from over the table of the dining room. I saw the name of Stephan appear in the screen. I picked it up.

-Hi- I said with quivering voice.

-Kira? Are you all right?- If only you knew Stephan…

-Yes I am fine- I said with a fake smile and trying to control my voice.

-What´s wrong?- I heard the voice of Damon at the back of the line. This made me want to cry even harder. But I would do this for him.

-Nothing, I swear. What happen?- I sat in the living room taking my head with my free hand and tried to calm myself.

-Give me that- I heard the voice of Damon –Calm down Damon she´s fine. Will pick you and Elena up tomorrow. We can´t let you and her wonder around with an original looking for you-.

This was not helping me to stop the uncontrollable sobbing –Yes of course, how considered of you- I turned and saw the photo of my parents that was resting in a little table beside the couch. They were looking at me with a smile and tender love. If only they were here, they could explain me lots of things.

-Okay. But… are you sure you are all right?- He asked again with concern.

-Yes of course. Just remembering mom and dad that´s all. I´ll see you tomorrow- I hang up before he could reply and went upstairs, take a shower and put my PJ´s on.

I turned off the light and made my way to my bed. I got into bed and could not control the tears that started to run down my face. Suddenly I felt two strong arms take me by the waist from underneath the covers. My heart stopped and I turned my face quickly to see who it was.

-Shhh… calm down beauty, is me- Damon whispered in my ear.

His presence only made me sob harder and I turned to face him and search for comfort in his arms.

-What´s wrong Kira? - He took me in his arms with strength and rubbed my hair with his strong hands.

-Nothing. It´s been a hard day that´s all- I said as I took him in my arms and put my cheek against his chest.

-Don´t cry. Please don´t- He looked confused and had a frown in his beautiful face. Oh how I loved him!

-Seeing you like this… It makes me… it makes me feel Kira. I don´t want to feel. Not anymore- He kissed the top of my head and crushed me into his chest.

-Feel? What?- I raised my head and looked my eyes in his, brown against icy blue.

-I will not let anything harm you. I am starting to… - He took a deep breath. My heart stopped –You are so beautiful Kira-.

-I just want you to know something Damon- I said as I looked at him in the eyes and left my pride aside. I didn´t care that he loved another one, I didn´t care that I would be seen as the greatest fool; I just wanted to let him know someone cared. And I cared enough to let go of my freedom to see him happy and alive –You deserve to be loved. You are nothing your father said to you when you were young. And you are enough. For me you are more than enough-.

His eyes were locked on mine and in the speed of a second he was kissing me like never before. With passion, desire but I could tell he was kissing me with love –I think I am getting in love with you…- He whisperer in my ear.

He said it. Oh my God he said it! I could not believe it. I have passed through Damon´s Salvatore protections and he has opened me his heart! I could not be happier than I was right now. And even doe I knew this was only going to last as long as Klaus wanted, I would not change it from anything in the world.

- This makes everything worthy- I whispered in his arms.

-What beauty?- He asked as he gave me soft kissed from my earlobe to my jawline.

I just smiled at him. I was compelled not to tell him. But I knew, right in that moment that I had made the right choice. Anything else mattered but that Damon loved me back…

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! This is the beginning of Damon and Kira… but there are LOTS of things to come. Review! **


	12. The Tip Of The Iceberg

**NEW CHAPTER!**

-Good morning beautiful- I heard someone whisperer in my ear. It is incredible how those simple words could make my day as happy as never before.

-Well good morning handsome- I said with a smile as I embraced him. He wanted to kiss me but I put my hand between his lips and mine.

-Morning breath- I said with a smile.

He shook his head –You should have told me that before. If there is one thing I do hate is bad breath-.

I faked to be upset and turned around and give him the back –Well, you should have thought about that before kissing me. Now that you have become addicted to it, it will be a real torture for you-.

He smiled and got out of bed –Now let´s go to my favorite part of the day… I´ll help you bath, you know I´ll hate that your human clumsiness will make you fall in the shower and heat your beautiful face- His smile. Oh God, that smile must be illegal!

-No, I am going to shower, while you are going to go to your house and get ready as well. Today´s my first day of school remember?- I knew that it didn't mattered if I was going to school or not. Klaus was going to take me away. But I wanted to enjoy my life before everything was over.

He took my by the waist and gave me a kiss –God, you do really have a bad breath- He said with his smiled that told me he was joking. I just shook my head and ran to the bathroom to get ready.

School was… intense. Alaric was my teacher of history and Caroline being a vampire, Bonnie a witch, Elena a Doppelgänger and I a vampire hunter, we were a nice group to behold.

Elena was quiet most of the time and at lunch time I could see she was nervous.

-Clam down. His not here- I said with a weak smile and giving her a little hug.

-There´s another thing that also bother me- She started as she let out a sigh –Can I talk to you for a minute?-.

I nodded and we went to the nearest tree where we could have some privacy –I don't know how to say this but… Kira, Damon is a very unstable person… vampire- She corrected –I do not doubt that anyone that has eyes can fall in love with you. But not him. His…- But I just stopped her.

-Stop Elena. Okay? I really consider you my friend. You have been really nice to me since I came here. But I do not think you have the right to interfere in my personal life if I do not give you that power-.

-I really like you too Kira, and I am so grateful that you have saved my life. And that is why I don't want you to get hurt. Damon is… he is someone that has suffered a lot! I don´t think that you can fix him-.

-And you can?- I asked her softly. I wanted to get into the bottom of this. She looked at me surprised.

-I know what Damon feel for you. What do you feel for him?- She looked at me with big brown eyes.

-I love Stephan- She crossed her arms and looked at me directly in the eyes.

-That wasn´t my question Elena. What is what you feel for Damon?- She stand there and looked at one side frustrated.

-Think about that. I will not judge you. But I don´t think you are right as to think of him as insensible. I think Damon can feel with much more power than you and I would ever could- I put a hand in her shoulder –Does not matter what happen. You are my friend- I gave her a weak smile and walk towards the table again.

My heart ached of course at the possibility she loved him back and he would just vanish from my life. But I preferred that than to live a lie, even if it was for a short time.

My classes ended and I was in the parking lot when I found Damon resting his perfect body against my black Traverse.

-How bad was it?- He asked as he, taking me by surprise, hugged me in front of everyone and gave me a kiss in the forehead.

-Not that bad. Ric is a very good teacher. And Bonnie, Caroline and Elena had been really nice with me- I said with a sad smile.

-But…- He searched for my eyes and took my chin in his hand.

-Nothing- I smile and turned to see Elena staring at us as she took a deep breath and continue walking.

-What was that?- He insisted again.

-Nothing really. Girls stuff- I smiled and gave him a kiss in the cheek.

His cellphone started to ring and he picked it up –Little bro. What the hell do you want now- He smiled at me and I could see real happiness in his eyes.

Suddenly his expression changed –What the hell was the Gilbert boy doing there?-.

-What´s wrong?- I asked him concerned and tried to hear the conversation but I couldn´t.

-Well, he deserves whatever happens to him if he was as stupid as to face Katherine alone- He rolled his eyes after I punched him lightly in the arm with annoyance at his words.

-Fine, fine. We´ll be right there- Stephan said something and Damon looked at me –Kira. I am picking her up-.

Another silence and Damon clenched his jaw –My business brother. Better you think of how to get your brother in law out of the grave than to mess with me- He hung up and then made me get into the co-driver's seat before he enter the travers in the driver's seat and extend me his hand to lend him the keys.

-What´s going on?- I asked again as I gave him the keys.

-Jeremy tried to take the moonstone from Katherine. Actually he did it but now he is stuck in the grave with her. Believe me, he will have fun-.

I looked at him with a frown and closed my arms. He cleared his throat –Come beauty, she is a bitch-.

I just rolled my eyes and let him drive. I could not stop thinking that Elena could be in love with him. I could not think I could handle it.

-Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on in that head of yours or I have to compel you to tell me?-.

-You wouldn't dare!- I looked at him in disbelieve.

-Oh of course I would. You perfectly know that I am far from being a saint Kira. And I don´t like you hiding me things-.

-You still keep things away from me. Why can´t I?- I asked him raising my chin threatening him.

-Like what?- He frowned as he drive his way to the Boarding House.

-Well everything. I don´t know lots of things about you- I said as I turned to face him.

He just stared at the road with a clenched jaw –There are things you will never know from me. I can´t… I can´t tell you. So, if that´s what you are waiting for…- Even when his words where hard, his eyes turned and looked at me with softness and hurt.

I kept quiet and as we reached the Boarding House and I get out of the car. We got in and I saw Stephan and Bonnie.

-Where´s Elena?- I asked looking around. I also couldn't find Rose.

Stephan took a deep breath and shook his head –I don´t know. I´ve been trying to reach her for hours-.

-Last time I saw her she was at school- I said to him –Where´s Rose?-.

-Crap- Said Damon as he shook his head –Now what the hell is going on?- He was mad, really mad.

-We don´t have time. Jeremy is in that grave! I´ll have to break the spell- Said Bonnie. I knew she had a crush with Jeremy and this meant a lot to her.

-One problem at the time- I said as I tried to calm everyone –The only way I can think of getting Jeremy out of there is that I kill Katherine-.

-NO!- Said Damon as he took me strongly by the arm and looked at me straight in the eyes.

Everyone held their breath at the vehemence of Damon –I can believe that after all this years you still care for her, brother?- Stephan broke the silence and I was deeply grateful that he did it because Damon´s eyes were burning my skin.

Damon´s eyes turned to look at Stephan and frowned as if he had just said the most absurd thing in the universe –What? Just keep your dammed mouth shut Stephan- He then turned towards me and locked his eyes with mine –No way you are getting into that tomb. I will not let you-.

-Is the only way. I am the only one that can get in and out- I whisperer –Jeremy could die if she take´s the ring from him. I also have a ring. Remember I talked you about it. I found it in my parent´s room-.

-I said no. Find another way. Break the spell. You and I are going to search for Elena, while you try to find a spell that will let us get the Gilbert boy out-.

-Damon, stop it! I will help Jeremy and Bonnie is not strong enough to break the spell. I can do this!- I said as my cheeks started to get redder.

Stephan took a deep breath –Damon is right Kira, you are just recovering from our last problem. You are not strong enough right now to deal with Kathrine-.

-As I said, you stay as far away form that tomb as you can. I´ll call you when we reach Elena- Damon dragged me out of the door and as soon as we were out I set my arm free –Calm down okay? What the hell is your problem?- I asked him in disbelieve as I hated to be told what to do. I was a grown up girl.

He didn´t respond and instead he dialed Rose´s number – Where's Elena?- I heard him demand her,

-Thank the heaven you called. She´s about to do something stupid- Said the voice at the other line.

Damon opened his blue eyes and his mood didn´t lighted a bit- We are on our way. Take care of her, or I´ll cut your head-.

We got into the car and we started to make our way. We didn´t said a word to each other. Not even one.

When we reached the apartment when Elena was waiting for Elijah Damon had a shadow all over his expression.

-Stay here- And with that he disappeared. Oh this was so frustrating. He was treating me as if I was just made of crystal, or stupid enough to ruin all. But I would not be held against my will in a car ever again.

I got out and started to make my way inside.

-When did I ever take a decision? – I heard Elena´s voice said.

-Is not very polite to listen to others conversations- I turned around and saw Elijah standing behind me.

-Klaus did a deal with you didn´t he?- He asked me as he enclosed his eyes and looked at me with his hands in his pockets and walking towards me.

-I don't know what are you talking about- I said as I looked at him straight in the eyes and lift my chin.

-Rumors do not lie when they say you are gorgeous Kira Adrian. But I wonder if smart enough? My only advice for you is to choose the right side, because if not… you will die- He took my chin in his hand and I got out of his reach rudely.

-I am afraid you and I should talk latter you see. I have to save the life of the Doppelgänger and the oldest Salvatore alive, excuse me- He disappeared and I heard the conversation upstairs shut down.

I ran upstairs as quickly as my legs could let me and I saw Elijah throwing two hearts to the floor beside the bodies that contained them. The scene gave me chills and I really wanted to throw up.

-Kira!- Damon looked at me in shock, anger and worry. But I knew that anger was the strongest of his emptions.

-Move one muscle and she´s dead- Said Elijah as he looked at me in the eyes and passed his fingers full of blood threw my cheek –Keep them safe Salvatore- He smiled and got closer to me until I had his mouth in my ear. Damon made of his hands two fists and started to walk towards us made a furry.

-You and I, we have to talk- And with that he was gone. Could just one vampire get out of a room without their dramatically speed? I guessed not.

-Both of you. Get your asses in the fucking car RIGHT NOW!- Yelled Damon as mad as hell. Well the bad news was that it was me the one that had to endure most of the rage.

Elena and I went to the car and didn´t said a word until we reached the boarding house.

-You two are the most stupid women I had ever met. You, trying to play the heroine and scarifying yourself, well here´s news for you Elena, we are all going to die anyway. If Klaus, made the sacrifice he will not stop. He will want all of us dead for getting in his way-.

Elena just put a hand between them letting him know she had heard enough –I know that what I did was wrong. But I will not anyone die for my cause. And I _will_ take my decisions from now on Damon. Even if you like it or not-.

She went to the house and disappeared in the door. I could not escape so easily.

He wasn´t even looking at me. I took a deep breath and raised my hands in surrender. I made my way following Elena but it wasn´t going to be that easy.

-Why you can´t do a single fucking thing I tell you?- His jaw was so clenched I really thought he was going to break it.

-I don´t like to be treated like an idiot. I can help and I will- I said as I tried to get closer to him.

-I know you are not an idiot. Point proved. Now can you please do as I said? I have enough trying to safe Elena´s ass from all the trouble she gets herself into- Now that made me mad.

-Oh well, don´t worry Damon. I am not yours or anyone´s responsibility. I can perfectly take care of myself. If you want to play the nanny, there´s Elena. Now if you excuse me-.

-This is not going to work- He whispered in my back.

His words hurt me like hell. I loved him so much but we were so different. Or maybe so similar that none of us will give in.

-The only thing I can tell you is that I will do anything to protect you- I said looking at nowhere with my eyes stained in tears.

He turned me around and locked his eyes in mine –What are you talking about?- He demanded as he put both of his hands in my arms.

I shook my head with a sad smile –She feels for you Damon- I said as I looked at him straight in the eyes and saw his confusion.

-You wanted to know what was in my head in the afternoon. Well that´s it. Elena talked with me. She asked me to stay away from you saying you were dangerous. I asked her what she felt for you…- His blue eyes looked at me in shock.

-She didn´t said anything, but I could see in her eyes, that deep down, she feels something Damon- I bit my lip and shook my shoulders – I thought you should know-.

In that moment Elena appeared with tears in her eyes –Stephan! He´s trapped in the tomb with Katherine-.

Damon rolled his eyes and shook his head –For God´s sake can we just have one moment of peace!-.

Stephan trapped with Katherine, Elena feeling something for Damon, Damon feeling something for me, me loving him, Klaus in town and Elijah wanting to have a "conversation" with me. Things where just starting to get dramatic. And if only I knew this was the tip of the iceberg…

**SOOOOO…. HERE IT IS. HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


	13. Holding Hands

**New chapter… enjoy.**

-Well, you don´t have to worry. We are having a hell of good time inside here- Said Katherine as she took Stephan by the neck and kissed him in the cheek.

-Stop it- Said Stephan as he undid her embrace and looked at Elena, who was just staring at them with her eyes boiling in jealousy.

-I am doing everything that I can- Said Bonnie with frustration.

-I thought that the witch would be more useful- Said Damon as he shook his head in exasperation.

-I´ll call you tomorrow. Bye- Caroline was talking with Tyler and just stared at us giving a sigh –Well boys I don´t think this is going to solve anytime soon. We need to find a way to get you out- Said Jeremy as he put one hand in Bonnie´s shoulder. She closed her eyes tired and sat in the floor.

- I have already told you- I said as I raised my eyebrows –I could have gone in and out-.

Damon shook his head and got closer to me –That wasn´t an option-.

-Yes darling, I guess that Damon would miss his toy if I break her neck- Katherine looked at me with a cruel smile. She was soulless really.

I gave her the same smile and got closer to the door of the tomb. I heard Damon at my back and suddenly, without any warning I threw a stake through Katherine´s chest so close to the heart she released a scream of pain.

-I am looking forwards to see how´s face hit the ground first- She looked at me with big eyes and everyone in the room looked at me in surprise. When I turned, I saw the sexiest smile on earth in the face of Damon Salvatore.

-We need to get them out of there- Said Caroline as she wondered threw the entrance of the tomb.

-I will not be able to do this alone- Said Bonnie frustrated.

Damon searched in his jacket and got a blood bag out of his pocket –To keep you alive brother- Stephan took it and nodded in thanks.

-Will try it tomorrow- said Damon as he took me by the hand and started to make our way out.

-She´s exhausted- said Jeremy with killing eyes.

-I can do it alone- She said as she shook her head.

-Then get another witch. Get my brother out of there- He threatened her. Suddenly he took his head in his hands and fell to his knees.

-Okay stop it- I said as I took Damon´s head in my hands –We are all really tense right now. Tomorrow will see what we can do-.

-I´ll stay- Said Elena as she was looking at Stephan with adoration.

-You can´t love. Go, take some rest, I´ll not go anywhere- He said with a sad smile.

-I´ll take her home- Said Caroline as she put her hands on Elena´s shoulder.

We went out of the tomb and we headed home.

-We´ll stay at my place tonight. I don´t like the idea of you alone in your home- Said Damon as he looked at me and took my chin in his hand –I need to talk to you-.

I took a deep breath but nodded. We reached the Boarding house and he parked the car. I was exhausted. It had been a really hard day and my head was about to explode.

-I was scared- He said looking at nowhere.

Him, sacred? I turned towards him with a frown.

-When I saw Elijah threatening you… Kira I hate this. I hate this but I am not willing to let it go- He took me by the shoulders and shook me a little bit rudely.

-But I told you Elena can feel something for you- I said looking down and flushing.

Suddenly I felt his lips in mine. He was heaven. He was everything I needed and now I was sure I could not let him go. I passed my fingers threw his raven black hair and felt him moan against my lips.

-I don´t care Kira. Not anymore- He said as he opened his eyes and the most amazing look passed across his face –I really don´t know what you have done to me. But I find myself thinking of you since I set eyes on you-.

I gave him a shy smile and turned my look to one side – I want something serious Damon. I will not be one of many. They have broken my heart so many times…-.

-And I am not asking that of you beauty. That´s what´s scaring me- He said with a nervous laugh. He stroked my cheek sweetly –I am full of hatred and I am far for being someone good for you, but I can´t stay away Kira. When I saw you in the ground when you went to safe Elena… I ´ve seen to many pain in my life, that was the most painful moment of them all-.

I looked at him with confused and overwhelmed by his words –Damon…-.

-Shit! Kira don´t you get what I am saying. You break me. You came with those wonderful brown eyes to destroy all the protections I had built in more than 170 years. I am vulnerable with you. And I can help to feel amazed and fucking scared at the time-.

I took him into an embrace and buried my head in his shoulder.

I held me close to his chest and kissed my neck passionately –Please Kira, don´t ever go- His voice was different now. Like if I held the human Damon in my arms, just a little boy who was lost and needed of me.

-I am here Damon. And you have also changed me- I whispered in his ear.

We keep like that for hours, minutes, I don´t know. Until he raised his head and looked at me seriously –I am a really fucked up man, Kira. And to protect you, and my family, maybe I will have to do things you will not like-.

I opened my mouth to say something but he put one finger over my lips to silence me -…but, I promise you I will try to change for you. It will take time, but I want this-.

I looked at him with all the love I could feel and kissed him –I´ll be patient I promise- I smiled at him and he gave me the most brightening smile I have ever seen in his face-.

-Come love, let´s get some rest. Tomorrow you have school- We went out of the car and took me in his arms.

-I love you Kira Adrian- He whispered in my ear. That moment my heart was screaming with joy. I gave him a quick kiss in the neck and smiled.

-I love you too- I said with a low voice and my cheeks flushing. He looked at me as if I was the most beautiful creature on earth and he gave me a hug full of love and need.

-You are perfect- He kissed me passionately. His lips where soft and perfect against mine. I could not ask for anything more.

We got inside the house and as much as we wanted to so… other things, it had been an exhausting day. We went straight to bed and I was in his arms feeling so happy that I put Klaus and his threats at the back of my mind for the first time.

The next day Damon drove me to school. And picked me up.

-We are going to Bonnie´s home to help her figure out how to get those two out of the tomb- He said as he received me with a kiss and enclosed his arms around me.

I nodded and we got into the car. He started driving.

-I think you should know something beauty- He said as he took my hand –Tyler Lockwood is a werewolf-.

-What?!- All the way he explained me that Tyler had recently turned and Caroline was helping him get over the hurt.

Suddenly we stopped in the Grill. I looked at him confused but got out of the car –We need you to feed first- He passed his arms over my shoulder.

We enter the bar and, every single person right there looked at us amazed –Seems they are really interested in your life Damon- I said with a smile as we sat in a table.

-Screw them. I need you to talk you about something important- He took my hand and looked at me straight in the eyes.

-I promise I will not let Klaus hurt you love- He was serious and his promise gave me chills. Cause I knew that when the time came, there was nothing I could do to stay with him and not going with Klaus.

-Damon… don´t worry about that okay?- I said with a sad smile –I will do what I have to keep you all safe-.

He looked at me confused and then Matt came to meet us –Hey guys- He looked at Damon with coldness and smiled at me. Without even asking him Matt brought a Bourbon glass to Damon.

He asked our order and took the menus –I´ll never let you sacrifice for anyone Kira. For me, you come first-.

I smiled at him and took his hand –I love you- I said laud enough for the people around us to hear me.

He smiled at me and the happiness shining in his eyes melted me. God he was perfect.

-Sorry to intrude bro.- Stephan sat just beside me and Damon and me looked at him with huge eyes.

-What the hell are you doing here?- Damon looked at him with a frown and looking at him from head to toe.

-Elijah freed me. Long story- Stephan gave me a hug –Good to see you again Adrian-.

Damon´s shoulder straightened when his brother touched me and I felt uncomfortable.

-Where´s Kathleen?- I asked alarm that she could be free again.

-Still in, locked. But I am worry about Klaus and the fact that he needs you and Elena to get rid of the curse-.

I felt uncomfortable. I wanted to tell them about Klaus but I couldn´t. I was compelled.

Stephan stared at the hands of Damon and mine and frowned. I was about to get my hand out of Damon´s, but he took it with more strength and looked at me with a string look.

-Emm… I…- Stephan was speechless for a moment but recover quickly –I figure out to go and talk to Isobel. Kathleen told me I she was the only one that knows about the original-.

Damon thought for a moment and then raised an eyebrow –Alaric is the only one that can help us with that-.

Stephan was still looking at our hands persistently and that made me feel really uncomfortable, but Damon was holding me with strength and somehow gave me confidence.

-Stephan!- Bonnie, Caroline and Elena walked through the door.

Elena kissed Stephan and rested in his shoulder with tender love. Suddenly all at once were looking at my hand and Damon´s. Really?

-You can take a picture. It will last you even more- Said Damon as he took a deep gulp of his glass of Bourbon.

-Amm.. sorry- Said Elena with a frown.

-Tyler will be joining us soon- Said Caroline with a smile.

-I didn´t knew this had become a high school chill out- Damon rolled his eyes and rubbed his thumb over my hand.

This caused even more shock and I could feel the stares of everyone –The guy is a dick anyway, keep him away- Damon turned towards me and gave me a small smile.

-Well see who´s talking. How many girls have you fuck only this year Damon?- She crossed her arms upset and raised an eyebrow.

I looked away and frowned. Elena hit Caroline with her elbow and looked at her with big eyes. I felt Damon´s hand tightened around mine as I tried discreetly to pull it away.

-Counting you?- He looked at her with a cold gaze. But his words wounded me more than her. Damon looked at me and saw I was just boiling in anger and feeling so awkward I removed in my seat. His eyes softened, he knew he had screw it up –I am sorry-.

Caroline looked at him with anger but for heaven sake she decided to shut up!

An uncomfortable silence was made until Matt came with the order of Damon and me and I could use the food as an excuse of let go of Damon´s hand. I knew that was in his past and he was going to try to change. But it didn´t keep it from hurting.

Matt and Caroline looked at each other and Matt just shook his head.

-I am so happy you are out of there- Said Elena to Stephan to break the silence.

-Me too love. And thanks for everything Bonnie. I know you tried so hard- Bonnie smiled and nodded -You are a good guy Stephan-.

They started to talk and I felt Damon´s eyes over me as I concentrated in my meal as if it was the most important thing in the universe.

-Look at me Kira- He said as he took my chin in his hand ignoring everyone else. Of course all gazes turned towards us.

-I love you- He said loud enough so that now everyone around us could hear him, just as I did moment ago.

Now I heard a collective gasp of surprise. What were we, their new TV series?

-Hi everyone- Now the perfect moment for Tyler to appear. Shit!

-Hi- Said Caroline receiving him with a huge smile.

-Kira! There´s I haven't see you in a while. How are you?- He asked me after he took a seat.

-Hi Tyler, fine thank you- Now the werewolf. Can this meeting be even stranger?

-I am glad- he smiled at me warmly and that made me receive a look that almost burned me from Caroline and that Damon frowned in anger and took another gulp of his glass.

They started to talk about nonsense, the ball that was coming, and of people form school. Damon stared at me as I talked with them and laughed. It was almost as if everything was normal again.

We stayed there until it was late. Damon took my hand over the table and I looked at him as Bonnie was telling something about when she and Elena went to a camp.

His blue eyes were looking at me with love and wanting. I squeezed his hand in sing of forgiveness.

When everyone was gone and just Elena, Stephan, Damon and me where left Elena released a big sigh and looked at us.

-When are we going to go for Isobel´s research?- She asked as she looked at me and gave me a small smile.

-I have to talk to Alaric first, but then I think that Kira and I can go for it- Damon looked at Elena as we started to stood up.

-Just one more thing- Said Stephan as he took Damon´s arm.

Damon turned and looked at his brother with eyes as cold as ice and His jaw clenched.

-Don´t screw this Damon- He said with a meaningful look.

His eyes softened and he took me by the waist as he just nodded slightly and drove us out of the grill leaving Elena and Stephan standing in the middle of the grill.

-I will not brother- He whispered as he opened the door for me to get out.

**Tada! HOPE you like it … sorry for any mistakes. Review! **


	14. Apart

**New chapter :D**

-This book is burning my brain- I said as I put it aside and went to the bathroom to wash my teeth.

-It´s kind of weird to watch you looking at a white page for hours. And you frown more and more by minute- Damon kissed my shoulder and I watch him from the mirror of my bathroom as he took me by the waist.

-It´s all full of riddles and drawings that I find it really hard to figure out. I just want to burn it!-.

He gave me a twisted smile and pulled me towards him. My back was resting in his chest –I´ll protect you Kira. No matter what- He whispered in my neck.

I took a deep breath and turned to face him –When the time comes Damon, I don´t see another way out of this, but to give in to Klaus-.

He frowned deeply and stared at me as if I had a third eye in my forehead –I will do anything to protect you Kira. I have just found you and I am not willing to let you go; by any means-.

-Damon…- I couldn't tell him, this was killing me. There was a knock in the door. Damon rolled his eyes and gave me a kiss in the forehead - Just go to sleep-.

He went down the stairs at an un-human speed. I followed him ignoring his command. I saw Bonnie standing at the door with a heavy breath. She looked at me with worry eyes.

Damon turned to look at me –Why it does not surprise me that you give a shit of what I tell you-.

I ignore him and went down the stairs of my house –What´s wrong Bonnie?-.

-Caroline and Tyler have been taken by Klaus. He needs them to do the sacrifice- I went pale. _Not so soon_ I thought with shock. He needed a vampire and a werewolf.

-I´ll go for my jacket- I said pale. I had been training with all the weapons of my parents and also Alaric helped me.

Damon was about to say something and I stared at them with killing eyes. He raised his hands in sign of surrender and we went deep down into the forest.

-Why do I have to safe your ass always?- Said Damon as he held my hand and we walked through the dark forest.

-Klaus is crazy. He will not stop!- Said Caroline as she looked at us angry.

_How are you my dear?_ I heard a voice in my mind. It was him! He was here. I panicked and looked at Damon with my eyes opened as two plaits. But he seemed to hear nothing.

Suddenly Tyler gave a cry of pain and was in the ground in few seconds, holding his head in his hands.

-It´s happening- Said Caroline in shock.

Tyler looked at me out of his mind and was about to throw himself to me when Damon got between us and Tyler pulled him to the ground.

Suddenly I felt someone graving me by the waist as they covered my mouth and at un-human speed I was driven away from the scene as fast, as it happened.

D´s PV

I felt a burning pain running through my arm as I threw Tyler away from me. He was changing and was putting us all in danger.

I got into my feet and started to run. I felt someone has taken Kira and I assumed it was Caroline, driving her away from the scene. I thanked him deeply as I followed her scent. But she was not heading to Mystic Falls, she was running deep down into the forest. _What is Blondie doing now?_ I wondered as I follow. I found her standing in the middle of a meadow looking at all directions. I couldn´t see Kira.

Now I started to panic. I felt my arm burn in a pain that I had never felt before, but I had to ignore it, I needed to know were my beauty was.

-Where the hell is Kira?- I asked her with fury.

-Something took her… I… I was trying to track him, but it´s gone- She said with a heavy breath and a worried expression in her face.

-No, no, no, no- I said as I took my head in my hands –You could not watch her for less than a second? Are you that stupid Caroline?- I took her by the neck and felt how my eyes changed in rage. She looked at me scared. She should be.

-I… I couldn´t stop whatever it was- She was with fear and gasping for air.

Klaus… it most have been Klaus. This cannot be. I felt a terrible pain in the chest. Kira, my Kira was in the hands of that creature… what if he hurt her?

_I will kill him. I don´t know how but I will find a way._ I thought to myself. She had to be alright, for the sake of us all, because if not, I will never, feel anything but hatred in my whole existence.

-I swear to you Caroline, if something happens to her, I´ll kill you slowly and painfully- I let her go and made my way to the boarding house.

I entered the house loudly as I took a slip of Bourbon and threw the table beside the couch to the fire. I was mad, REALLY mad. My head was speeding around trying to find ways to find her. Suddenly Stephan and Bonnie got inside the house.

Bonnie looked at the table in the fire –So you know- She said with pain reflected in the eyes.

-I NEED to get her back safely- I said to my brother and he most had seen something that shocked him because he got closed to me and nodded –Elena was taken too-.

-What?!- This couldn't get any worse. If he had both of them he would make the ritual faster.

Suddenly a huge pain came from my middle arm. But I tried to fake that everything was alright.

-We don´t find her- Stephan took his head in his hands in a sigh of frustration.

Suddenly the ancient rat came into view. I saw Klaus as if he had been there the whole time against the wall watching the fire.

-Good evening gentlemen- His smile made me sick. I came closer to him but Bonnie stopped me.

-Seems like someone has some problems with anger management- He said pointing the table that was been consumed by the fire in the fireplace.

-Where are they- I growled like an animal. My eyes were burning him with anger and hatred.

-Well seems just fair that, if you have stolen my werewolf and my vampire I would take you Doppelgänger and your beautiful Kira. I can see why she has taken your heart Damon- He smiled at me and he felt the anger boiling in my veins.

-She will make a fine company for me- Enough was enough.

-If you put a finger over her I swear to you I´ll kill. I don´t know how but I will find the most painful way for you to die- He laughed at me and shook his head.

-You better hurry to find a way to fulfill your goal, you don´t have many time- He pointed my arm and smile.

I looked at him with fury as I felt another uncontrollable pain coming from the bite of Tyler –What is he talking about?- I heard my younger brother ask me.

-Nothing. Where´s Kira?- But Stephan has never been known for being a smart guy.

-Damon?- he the approached me and I let him took my arm and pull my sweater up and saw the bit of the werewolf.

My brother looked at me with shock and worried. And I could almost feel the pity coming from everyone around me. Shit, if I hated something in this world was, stupid blondes and pity.

-Yeah I´m goanna die. Now let's get back to the main topic, what do you want?- Klaus gave me a twisted smile and shook his head.

-My dear Damon, what I want I already have it. That is the beautiful Elena and the useful Kira- He was laughing at me and I could just feel the anger boiling in my veins –just wait and you´ll see- And with that he disappeared-.

K´S PV

-I will not do this- Elena was looking around desperately as if she was waiting for someone to come. Jenna her aunt was crying desperately in the ground.

-Now my lovely girl it´s your turn. Read that book of yours and let's get over with this-.

-I will not – I couldn't.

Klaus took a deep breath and raised his eyebrow –Do you remember what would happen to Damon if you refuse darling?-.

-I am already dead so- Suddenly Damon appeared in the middle of the scene and looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes. The release in his eyes was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

-Dead?- I asked with a frown. Suddenly Klaus smiled and took me by the arm.

-My dear, your lovely Damon was bitten by Tyler Lockwood. But you know what? You can safe him- I looked at Damon with a frown and he was as confused as I was.

-He needs my blood to be cured, so… tell me dear are you able to sacrifice yourself for him?-.

-No, Kira listen to me…- Damon was looking at me desperately.

-You choose, is you or him- Whispered Klaus in my ear.

I knew that there was no turning back. If I read those lines I would be bound to Klaus. But if I didn´t Damon would die. He was my everything now. Even there were many things I didn´t knew about him, I loved him and I would do anything for him.

I looked at Damon and he most have seen the determination in my eyes because he got closer to me –NO Kira! Don´t!-.

-It will always goanna be you Damon- And with that I read the black book in my hands.

**Hope you liked it… Sorry about the mistakes in my writing. I didn´t have much time to check it.**


	15. I hate you brother

**NEWWWWWWWWWW **

D´s PV

Weeks… There had been weeks since Kira was taken away from me. I was in the worst of the moods. I could not even have a descent conversation with anyone for more than 2 minutes. I have been searching for her like a lunatic. I had a huge map of the country in my closet full of marks and notes I had made. She had been in Boston, Atlanta and New Orleans.

But I was always too late to find her. But I couldn´t give up. Her last words still haunted my very soul. She had sacrifice herself for me. No one had ever done that. And now I knew that I was irrevocably in love with that little woman of brown eyes and soft brown hair.

I took a map that was over the mess of a table that was now in the middle of my room.

I heard a knock in the door and saw my brother against the frame looking at me with a heavy look. His classic look of "worried good brother". If I hadn´t seen it in the worst moment of my life, I wouldn´t hate it as hard as I did.

-I am still alive, so now you can go and make out with Elena – I took the map and made my way out, but he grabbed me by the arm. Not really a good time Little brother.

I stared at him with a killing look but he stood in his position – I am sorry for what happened to Kira. We are doing our best to track her down-.

-Seems you haven´t make a very good job little brother- I said as I took his hand away from me.

-But this is not Elena´s fault- His green eyes seemed to want to get through me. Stupid, stupid Stephan.

-Oh, no. Is never Elena´s fault. But she never thought that her stupid secret deal with Elijah will turn out wrong? And of course she´s still here. But Kira had to pay the price of her mistake. And I´ll go to make sure this end- I kept walking as I put the map inside my pocket.

-Kira made a deal with Klaus too. She knew what she was doing and also knew the risk- I really didn´t liked his tone. I took a deep breath but, as usual, it didn´t worked.

I turned around and at a vampire speed I took Stephan from the shirt pushed him hard against the wall.

-If she is in all this shit is because of us. I will not let you or anyone talk ill of her Stephan, so you better watch your tongue, or I´ll kick your ass-.

-I say the… same about… Elena. Stop treating… her like that… She feels… bad enough- He said between gasps of air.

I rolled my eyes and let my brother go. He took his throat and looked at me with anger –Stop acting like everyone is against you brother, because if you keep declining the help of the people that care for you and Kira, you will never find her and bring her home safe-.

I looked down but turned around and keep walking. Told you not a descent conversation with anyone for more than 2 minutes…

Alaric called me and wanted to meet me at the bar. Just in the moment when I hated everyone more than usual I became the most popular vampire in town? That´s why I hated human relationships.

-Here I am. Be quick and you pay the bill- I said to him as I sat beside him at the bar and ordered Bourbon.

-Well at least you are as rude as always. That´s a good sign- He raised his glass and looked at me with a smile.

-Okay, I know you are going to piss off…- But I interrupted him with an arrogant face and a smile.

-You always do Alaric. I came psyched for it. Spit it I have things to do-.

Suddenly Elena appeared next to me with her sad brown eyes and her beautiful face. Weeks ago this image would make me stand up and wish to kiss the hell out of her. But now I was so pissed I wanted to throw her to the nearest wall and break her neck.

-Don´t tell me. Elijah want you to kill one of us to protect you and Stephan?- My smile was heartless I truly was a demon when I wanted too. And at this moment I hated her even more than I hated Kathleen.

-I am so sorry for what happened, Damon. I thought that Elijah would protect us all. Including Kira- At the mention of her name I stood up and my face should have scared them because Alaric took me by the arm (as if that could stop me from anything) and she gave a step back with big brown eyes.

-Really? Well the next time you try to help, make sure that you are not giving someone up to safe your ass. I swear to you Elena, if something happens to her you will be the first one that pays-.

She was shocked and sacred –You really feel something for her?-.

I took her by the arm rudely and stared at her clenching my jaw –That´s not of your business. You should be more worried about finding her-.

-She is- Said Alaric that looked around to see if we had drove attention towards us.

I looked at him and suddenly I wanted to break someone´s neck.

-I am tired of this shit. If you´ll excuse me, I am trying to find someone- I took the glass of Bourbon that the kid behind the bar had brought me moments ago and end it in one drink.

-There must be a way to find her. And I will help Damon. She´s my friend and I miss her- Elena had tears in her eyes. I didn´t cared about her suffering; I had enough with my own.

I heard my cellphone and took it out of my jacket. Surely it must be Stephan. He had been stalking me more than ever. I guess he was afraid I could start my serial killings now that my emotions were at their limit.

She came to turn my world upside down. Now that she was gone, I started to see how deep she had got through my skin. It had become an obsession to find her.

-Here- I held the phone to Elena –It must be your boyfriend. Give him the full report he must be waiting-.

I stud up and made my way out of the grill. But I hadn´t gave four steps when I heard Elena gasp.

I raised an eyebrow and turned to look at her.

Tears were now on her cheeks and she seemed … happy?

-She´s in New York- Elena looked at me and smiled at me.

I returned to my seat and had to make an extreme effort not to get the telephone out of her hands at a vampire speed. I took it and watched the text.

_-Damon, Get your ass to N.Y. midnight, tomorrow. Central Park… I love you. Kira- _I had to read it five times to get the message clear.

-We have to rescue her- I hear Elena at the back of my mind.

Alaric read the message –This could also be a trap-.

-But we have to try- Said Elena with a smile as she put her hand on my shoulder.

-I think we have to make a plan- Alaric looked at me too. Meanwhile I was just staring at the floor with my eyes opened as two plaits.

"_I love you. Kira" _She loved me. She loved me and wanted me to come and take her with me. "It will always gonna be you Damon".

-A plan? We can think about it on our way to New York- Elena insisted.

She wanted me!

-We have to calm down!- Said Alaric taking a deep breath.

Suddenly I stood from the chair and walked outside the bar. Elena and Alaric got me when I was getting in the car.

-Where are you going?- Asked Elena.

-Where else? To New York smart girl- I said as I started the car.

-I am coming with you- She got into the car and so as Alaric.

-Get of my car or I´ll kill you. You know it will only take me half a second- I said as I waited to get rid of them.

-We better get Stephan. We are helping Damon-.

-Fuck- I made my way to the boarding house. And with that we started our trip to get _my_ Kira back.

3:00 a.m. at the morning and I was making my way through Pennsylvania. Elena was at the back seat sleeping and so was Alaric, Caroline, Bonnie and Tyler. I don´t know how they convinced me that they could come. Of course we weren´t driving my car. The only one that could carry all of us was Kira´s Travers. Maybe that was the reason I didn´t let anyone drive it, even doe I was tired as hell.

-We are going to find her- Said Stephan that was beside me, maybe because he was the only one strong enough to control me if I decided to throw them out of the car. The idea was still tempting.

-I am not doubting that- I said with a smile but not very certain about my words. How it was that one of the vampires I hated the most knew me like he did. I mean he was my brother but we have been spending most of our immortal lived trying to make each other miserable.

He took a deep breath and looked at the road –You better say it Stephan. You look like a bunny that has eaten a pineapple. Just spit it up-.

He laughed and shook his head –I consider myself far more threatening than a bunny- He smiled and took a deep breath –I don´t think you are really in love with her-.

I took the steering wheel with strength and wanted to break it in millions of pieces. I had to do something really wrong in my past life in order to deserve such a brother for eternity.

-Really, Tell me brother you should know more about me than myself. Enlighten me please, do my hate for you isn´t real too?-.

His eyes looked at me with pain. Really, was he that hypocrite?

-I never meant to things turn against us like they did. It never was my fault we got in love with the same woman- he turned and looked at me with a serious expression.

-Twice- I said as I looked at the driving mirror and saw Elena sleeping in the shoulder of Bonnie.

-I deeply suspect that she has feelings for you too Damon. That doesn´t mean I am not going to fight for her- Stephan, always the good boy was now being honest about his selfish nature? This must be a special day indeed. He said it raising his voice and we both waited to start to talk again.

-Has ever the fact of me being your brother, stopped you from getting through me to get what you want?- I asked at him as my eyes burned in rage.

-I can say the same brother- He said as he raised an eyebrow and stared at the road with killing eyes.

-But I had never told you otherwise- I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

-You are trying to get the topic away from Kira. You always do that when you try to stop me to dig in your things- He looked at me again and continue –Leave her alone. She does not deserve you using her-.

-If I am, that's not f your fucking business- I said with rage. He knew nothing…

-Yes it is because Kira is my friend, and Elena´s also. She´s a good girl. She does not deserve this- Stephan was whispering in order to keep them all asleep but I could see he was really frustrated.

-I know you don´t let go things so easily. That´s why you are in this trip. So you still feel something for Elena…-.

-Yes I do- I said as I looked at him in the eyes.

He clenched his jaw and looked at the window –I would give anything for you to be happy Damon. Except the only thing that makes my existence worth it-.

-That´s why I hate you brother, because casually our reason for existing are always the same- I looked at the road as I wanted to get to Kira. If I told him the truth, He would, at some point try to steal what was now the most important person for me. It was better he thought as he did, that I was still in love with Elena and using Kira to forget her.

-Is not really your fault- I said still not looking at him –I know that. Is just destiny that is focus on turning us against each other-.

Stephan said nothing and I continued to drive as fast as I could to get to my Kira and bring her to me…

E´S P V

-I deeply suspect that she has feelings for you too Damon. That doesn´t mean I am not going to fight for her- I heard Stephan said to Damon between dreams.

I opened my eyes and found them both in a heavy discussion. I kept my eyes shut but listened with attention.

…-I know you don´t let go things so easily. That´s why you are in this trip. So you still feel something for Elena…-.

-Yes I do- Said Damon with conviction.

Oh my God! I was right! He was just using Kira. And she had sacrificed herself for him! How could he be so cruel! I had to do something, she was my friend and she had also almost sacrificed her life for me. As soon as she was safe, I was going to talk with her, and tell her about the lie that Damon Salvatore was…

**SO… That´s it for this chapter. Elena will make a big mess when she opens her mouth. And Damon and Stephan will have a lot of fight to get things right… if they do… Si hope you enjoyed and PLEASE give me your opinion about the story.**


	16. Not An Idiot At All

**NEW CHAPTER… This one contains a little mature content… So, yeah personally it isn´t too much and is actually sweet, but well, I thought I should warn you guys anyway. Hope you like it…**

D´s PV

-I´m hungry- Said Caroline as she was embraced by Tyler. God right now I could not see an image more disgusting. I was still mad at the Blondie because she let whoever it was take Kira.

-There are many here to choose- I said as I looked outside the window of the hotel. I watch the twilight at the big city. I was just too anxious for midnight that right now I wanted to kill everyone.

-Is better if we are prepared- Said Alaric as he watched his weapons that were laid in the bed waiting for him to give them so action.

-You´re not going- I said as I get away from the window and sat in the bed.

-What?!- All of the room choired. God I was starving. I needed to feed if I was going to meet Kira. Her blood was too tempting and I didn´t think I could resist.

-I´ll bring her back. Is enough that I have to make a long drive with you, back to Mystic Falls- I grabbed my jacket and put it on.

-Is dangerous to go outside. Klaus can be anywhere- Stephan was at the door. As if that could stop me…

-We are helping Damon. I owe that to Kira- Elena was looking at me with her deep brown eyes. If a gaze could kill… That reminded me of a chat long gone with Kira. I smiled

-We have seen that you help is not really useful Elena. Practically I just need the witch and Alaric to be close, not anyone else- I took my cellphone and put it in a pocket of my jacket. I couldn´t track the number from which Kira had contacted me.

-Damon, is better if we are prepared. Knowing Kira she´ll find a way to escape, but if Klaus realize she´s gone and go after her, we should be prepared- Said Tyler raising an eyebrow. That kid that once had a crush on her… he knew nothing about her.

I clenched my jaw. I hated them.

-Is to safe Kira, at least you owe her that- Elena said. What the hell was wrong with Mrs. Doppelgänger…

K´s PV

-I will need your help if we want to get out of here- I said rolling my eyes. I never knew I would find myself in this position.

-What you suggest is madness little library rat- Katherine whispered to me as she looked around. Klaus guards had their eyes and ears in every wall.

-I don´t trust you- She said putting a hand in her hip.

-You can´t get out of this building Katherine. Klaus has compelled you not to do so. And I need you here to help me with the coffins. Is our only ticket out of this mess. I don´t know what is inside but is the only thing that seems to interest Klaus- I really didn´t liked to admit it, but if I could contact Damon, was because of her. She got the cellphone from one of the guards and God helped me remember a number I had only saw once. All the calls I received from Damon appeared with his name and a photo in my cellphone, not the number.

-I swear if you leave me here, I´ll track you down and kill you library rat!-She was so damned similar to Elena, physically, of course.

-I´ll not. But I am not an idiot either. The black book is the only one that contains the secret to break an originals compel. I don´t trust you either Katherine. So, if I don´t get out of this mess, surely neither will you- I raised an eyebrow and my chin. She clenched her jaw and shook her head. Of course I would need Bonnie´s magic to get her out of here. I would give her the spell and she would make Katherine free. But if she knew it was only a spell what she needed, she would punch it out of my lips till I gave in. As I said… wasn´t idiot either.

-Your help and the coffins will let us both free- I said as I watched the clock. I had less than an hour to meet Damon. Shit!

-You look awful- Katherine looked at me.

-I know…- When Damon looks at me he would not be really happy to see me after all…

-Klaus will kill me when he figures out you´re gone- She looked at me and took me rudely by the arm.

I looked at her with me eyes on fire. In a really high speed I had her neck in my arm and I was making pressure with my elbow. The more I read the book the stronger I became, even against vampires.

-Think it twice Katherine. Now calm down. Klaus will not know until tomorrow morning, he´s out with his failures of hybrids. By that time, you and I would be on our way to Mystic Falls with all those coffins as our life insurance. Now, I need you to go down, without the guards knowing and prepare all the coffins. I´ll go and Damon and I will find a way to get the coffins to Mystic Falls. Then and only then I´ll set you free- I looked at her as I let her go and looked at her with an eyebrow rose threatening her to disobey the plan.

She let out a deep breath and gave me a small smile –You are smart library rat. No doubt about that now-.

-I think is the nicest thing you have ever said to me. Thanks. Now I´ll have to go. Damon should be waiting me already; if you do me the honor-She rolled her eyes and gave a punch to the floor so hard it made a huge hole. At that very second five guys appeared. She broke the leg of a chair and faced the vampires -What the hell are you doing standing there? Move your ass- I reacted and I jumped through the huge hole Katherine made. Two of them made their away to me but I manage to stake them. Adrenaline I guess…

Oh my God, I made it! It worked! I smiled as I made my way to the door of the room and kept running. I didn´t waited for the elevator. I ran downstairs as fast as I had never run before. I reached the lobby and when the air night touched my face I could not handle a hysterical laugh.

I ran, and ran, and ran. I didn´t knew how but when I reached Central Park I almost cried out of joy. I kept running through the trees and the air that smelled between fresh and extremely polluted (if that was possible), but to me it was heaven. I reached a bridge over a lake. I had never been in New York before. Katherine was the one that told how to reach central Park. But I didn´t think it was so big.

I looked around but I couldn´t see anyone. God I was desperate. I needed to find him, my heart was pounding with strength and desperation was now the only thing I could feel in me.

-Damon!- I shouted his name. Nothing…

And if something went wrong? If he wasn´t here after all? I started to panic. It was 12:23 and he wasn´t here. Oh God! He left me.

I was hysterical now. What would I do now! I had the life of Katherine in my hands! And now I was alone! He didn´t come for me.

Tears were now rolling through my cheeks as this situation was too much for me to handle. My knees faded and I crashed in the ground as if I was praying.

-Damon- I whispered as I cried and could not control the sobs coming from my chest. I couldn't even hate him for left me here. But now I was lost…

Klaus would come for me, Kill Katherine… just as he killed Elena. I cried for her too. I cried for my parents, for Damon and Stephan´s tragic life, for the dead of my friend, for my desperate situation… I just cried for everything.

Suddenly I felt two strong arms embraced me and pulled me to a strong and masculine chest. I was alarmed as a hurt animal that only reacts for mere instinct.

-Shhh. Beauty is me- I heard the most wonderful and beautiful voice in my world –Oh God Kira calm down love. I am here- He pressed me against him with strength and he took a deep breath at the top of my head.

-You came?- I asked in a whisper as shocked now as when I discovered he was a vampire.

I felt him pulled me a little apart so he could stare at me.

-Of course I…- But when he looked at me he went quiet. I was so in shock that I didn´t knew why, but then it came to my mind. I had nasty bruises all over my face. I never lose the chance to threat Klaus and he was not a very patient man. Even Katherine advised me to stop my rebellious temper if I wanted to stay alive.

-I am going to kill him- His blue eyes where flaming in rage.

-I know I look like shit- I said as I gave him a smile and tears kept falling from my eyes.

He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself –Yes- He said; Damon, not a very subtle guy –But hell how much I still love you- He kissed me as he had never done before. With such passion and devotion I almost forget about everything.

-Don´t ever do that to me again do you understand- Now he was as desperate as I was –In all this years I had never been closer to death than all this weeks. Don´t ever go away from me like you did. Not even to safe me- His eyes were so strong against mine as he clenched his jaw.

-I didn't have a choice. I would not let you die! Not then, not ever- I hugged him as we still in the ground kneeled.

-You are going to be the dead of me- I heard him say as he kissed me the all over the face. I didn't care about the pain; he was here kissing my cheeks, my forehead, my lips, my nose, my eyes…

I just sobbed like a little girl. I couldn't believe he was here.

-My girl. Everything's going to be fine now. I´ll protect you against everything. I love you- He then carried me bride style and kissed me sweetly –I have to get you out of here love-.

-Here!- He shouted as Bonnie and Alaric came running.

-Kira!- Bonnie gave me a huge hug and smiled at me warmly.

Suddenly I saw Elena running towards me. But she was dead, no? –Kira! Oh my God what happened? - She said as she reached my side, Damon never putting me in the ground.

-You´re alive- I whispered. She nodded and hugged me –What the hell did he did to you?-.

-I´ll explain later. But first, we need to have something to stop Klaus. Bonnie I will need your help-.

-No way- Damon was holding my hand since we saw each other again.

-I promise her-I said as I caressed him the cheek sweetly. Elena looked at us with burning eyes. That girl and I would have to have another talk. Soon.

-She´s a bitch, she deserves to be there- He looked at me straight in the eyes.

-Then I´m staying- I said with all the pain in my heart. I hoped it was enough for them to set Katherine free because no way in hell I was going back there.

-That´s not even an option- Said Stephan shaking his head. Damon looked at him with burning eyes. Those two were even more in the "hating each other" attitude than ever.

-He´s right. Even if I have to compel you or carry you in my back all the way back. The bitch is staying- All of this conversation was in the hotel room in front of "the bitch".

-Have it you way, but those coffins are staying with me- Said Katherine with a mischievous look.

-Listen, Bonnie please. I need you. Even if she has made terrible things she still don´t deserve this… she has enough with leaving with herself and be afraid all the time- I begged Bonnie.

She took a deep breath and held the paper I was holding to her with the spell. Damon rolled his eyes but hugged me tight –You are paying for this Kira- His words loosed hostility when he gave me a kiss in the top of my head.

Caroline took a deep breath –I´ll search for something big enough to carry the coffins to Mystic Falls- She and Tyler exit the room. For sure she was going to compel someone to get a trailer. That was the only way to carry the coffins to Mystic Falls.

-Thank you everyone- Said Katherine as she reached Damon and suddenly kissed him right in front of my eyes. That BITCH! I saved her skin and now she kissed my man. Okay, she deserved to stay here after all. Suddenly Damon took a stake that was in his pocket and staked her in the stomach.

-Never touch me again with your filthy mouth do yours understand?- Oh my God I almost clapped at that man. God that was so damned sexy. Katherine looked at him with hate and pain. She enver expected that one, I was sure.

Stephan laughed and shook his head –Come Kira, You need to rest-.

Damon was beside me at a vampire speed and was between me and his brother –No way in hell-.

Elena was looking at him with boiling eyes. There was something here I was obviously missing.

-You get the coffins to whatever Blondie will bring. I´m heading to Mystic Falls right away- He didn´t even let his brother answer. He took me in his arms and we disappeared at a vampire speed.

-I´ll buy you some food on the way, don´t worry- He said as he opened the passenger seat of my black Traverse. How we get there, I had no idea. I needed a moment to orientate myself.

-I don´t want to go without the others –I looked at him raising an eyebrow.

He took a deep breath to calm himself. It was Damon, of course it didn´t work –Listen to me. Get your tempting ass on that car or I swear to you I´ll tie you up in it-.

I rolled my eyes –They wanted to come… fine, let them clean up the mess. I need to get you safe, don´t do this more difficult for me- He said as he kissed me. God! angry Damon, I could handle, lovely, handsome, passionate Damon… I was lost.

I nodded and got in the car. All of this happened so quickly. I mean my plan had worked. I couldn´t believe it. I was with Damon again, Stephan and the others where packing the coffins, Katherine was free and all of this without Klaus knowing. Oh my God!

-I…- I started but he silenced me as he drove us outside the hotel –You are safe, that´s all I need for now- He took my hand and I didn´t said another word.

He stopped in a pharmacy to buy me some pain killers and some ointments. Then he stopped by in a grocery store and bought food for a regiment.

I ate and took the pain killers. He looked distressed and I didn´t know why. He just held my hand tightly and kissed it periodically. I wanted to say how much I´ve missed him, how lost I had been without him and how worried I was that Klaus could have been lying about the cure in his blood.

But he seemed to be lost in thoughts. But every mile we passed he seemed more and more distress until his chest was going up and down dramatically.

-Damon?- I didn´t knew where we were but we were far from New York now. He was driving like crazy and not even that seemed to ease his distress.

He broke down in the middle of nowhere. We were surrounded by trees in the middle of the night, that´s all I could see.

As fast as he could he took me in his arms and we were now lying on the back seat of the Traverse resting my head against the comfortable leather seat.

He kissed me so passionately that I was sure it should be illegal.

-Don´t ever do that to me again- He was so out of himself. So overwhelmed by his own emotions his voice was too high and quivering.

-I love you Kira- Something was shining in his cheek. Oh my God was he crying. As soon as I realize it I drove him to me and kissed him deeply.

-I am so sorry. I couldn´t let you die- I said in a whisper as I felt a knock in my throat too.

-I´ve never… I- He seemed to be in duel with his emotions –Don´t leave me… not you love- he whispered with so much pain and sincerity I feel his pain too.

I kissed him and the passion between us was overwhelming – I need to know you are alright- He whispered in my neck as he kissed me again –That you are here with me… safe- He whispered again as his hands wondered all over my body.

-I am- I couldn't control myself either. He took of his shirt and my blouse and I could feel his perfect skin against mine –Let me take care of you. Heal you- He said as he was kissing my belly. Now I felt my skin on fire.

And with that I gave in to the sexiest sweetest lover in this earth. He touched me as if I was the most precious thing in this world. It felt so good and so right that I knew he loved me as much as I loved him, and now we were one in soul and body.

-_My_ Beautiful- He whispered against my ear before we felt asleep in the tranquility of the car….

**Aww so sweet. There are more problems to come before this two reach their happy or sad ending. Let me know what you think…**


	17. Are We Going To Lie To Each Other?

**New! HOPE you like it :D **

**Don´t own anything but Kira Adrian…**

I heard Elvis Presley at the back of my mind. I could recognize every single song of his but this was a classic. Jailhouse Rock.

I opened my eyes and found myself a little bit disorientated. The night was slowly disappearing by the presence of the sun, but it was still dark. The Traverse was going at high speed like if we were running away from the sun.

I was covered by a soft cover that I didn´t have the slightest idea where it had come from. And in the steering wheel was the most handsome man of the world. Damon was singing with Elvis as if he was sat beside him in the co- driver´s seat.

He was dressed only by his jeans and he seemed happier than ever before. I looked at him and smiled. He seemed like a little boy, I had never seen him so relaxed and so young. He looked like a 20 year old man that was just enjoying himself in the road.

I dressed quickly and made my way to the co-driver´s seat. He looked at me and smiled. When I reached my seat he took me by the hand and kissed it.

-Good morning beauty- He looked at me with all the intensity of his blue eyes.

-Good morning- I said a little bit embarrassed for the force in his gaze.

He smiled –I can believe you have Elvis in your playlist. I remember he was the best. Still, I guess-.

I laughed. The song finished and Iris by Goo Goo dolls was heard. God I loved that song. I took a deep breath and looked at the road ahead of us.

-What´s wrong?- He asked as he took my chin and made me look at him.

-Nothing- I said with a sad smile. I didn´t know where we stand now. Maybe he had just get what he wanted and now he would just dumped me. I know it was a really negative thought but I couldn´t help it. I could not help but feel insecure about Elena. She was so gorgeous and… He had been in love with her…

-Now we are going to start to lie to each other? I don´t think so- He said more serious and looking at me straight in the eyes.

I took a deep breath and nodded –What´s next for us?- I asked at him and looked at my hands.

-What do you mean?- Serious, again. His mood was turning darker by the minute.

-That… that if we… if we have a future together Damon? That´s what I mean- I asked as I prepared myself. I knew Damon far too well. And compromise wasn´t a word in his vocabulary.

He took a deep breath and took the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white.

-You want a future with me?- He asked looking at me. His eyes burned my skin. And I was still looking at my hands. My pride was again in a dilemma.

I turned to look at him and raised my chin –Yes-.

A little twisted, oh so Damon, smile appeared in his face –Then you have it-.

I frowned and smiled as well –What I am asking Damon is compromise. I don´t like you to kiss anyone, or …- I signaled the back of the car – with anyone, but me- My cheeks were of a burning red. He looked at me with tenderness and took my chin.

-I don´t want anyone else. So please, love, stop treating me like an idiot that changes of mind every fucking time. I am obsessed with you and believe me, my obsessions do not go easily, and not without a fight- He smiled and kissed me passionately.

-Thank you- I said with a shy smile. He smiled and looked weird. Like handsome weird, but he had an innocent and almost cheerfully expression in his face.

-What´s going on with that face?- I asked intrigued and pulling the covers closer to me.

-What?- He frowned and kissed me quickly –I am happy alright-.

I smiled back like an idiot. God this man was just perfect. I could not ask for anything more. Someone who has enough temper to make me question everything but at the same time so sensitive an, even doe he did not liked my definition, so human. He had an amazing capacity for love.

We made our way to Mystic Falls singing, and laughing, and kissing. For a moment we could forget about the dark cloud that was over our heads all the time… But it was time to get back.

He pulled in my house and I almost cried as I looked at the familiar place –Just take what you need- He said.

-What do you mean?-.

-There´s no way in hell I´ll let you unprotected again. The Boarding house is safer. And my room is big enough for the both of us- He said with a smile.

-Damon…- I didn´t liked to live in a house that wasn´t mine, but he didn´t let me argue –Kira, please. Just take everything you need. Will take everything that´s on the secret room and I assure you it will be safe in there. As you-.

I took a deep breath and did as he said. He was right. Klaus had come right into my door and compelled me. We needed to stay together now that he would be back and angry because of his coffins…

D´s PV

-Cheers- I said as I entered the living room of the Boarding house as I looked at Stephan drinking a glass of whiskey in front of the window.

He looked at me and turned to the window again –I have already hidden the coffins. We´ll hear from Klaus soon-.

I raised an eyebrow as I prepared myself a Bourbon as well – Let the party begin-.

My brother smiled a little bit as he shook his head.

Suddenly Elena and Bonnie got in the house. I hated that now this seemed like the home of all the stupid population of Mystic Falls. This should be a vampire sanctuaries for God´s sake! They came to say hello and more sooner than later they went upstairs. Surely to see how was Kira. I was glad. She needed woman company to do… woman things I guess.

–Having Elena and Kira here will drive him straight into our door- He took another sip of his glass and then turned to look at me –I spoke with Rose. She left. Not wanting to face Klaus I guess-.

-Shame… I liked her- I said as I looked at him coldly. It was better if he thought my interest from Kira was just superficial. And in a way I wish it was… I knew I wasn´t good enough for her, and I was so damned selfish that I wanted to hide that truth from her, trying to make myself suitable.

-Hello gentlemen- Said Alaric in our backs. He as well took a glass of whiskey. We looked like kind of a club, or something –Seems I have a good and a bad news-.

-Well, that´s why I like you Saltzman, you always carry the news… Spit it up newspaper- I sat in the couch as I could hear Kira organizing my entire room. I smiled.

-Good or Bad- He asked. I smiled and took a deep breath.

-Bad… am a bit of a pessimist- I said raising an eyebrow.

-Actually there are two bad news- I rolled my eyes –Why I thought the one good news would make me feel better?-.

-Well let's see, one, Klaus sister is awake. Seemed that that´s why he wasn´t in the hotel the night we went for Kira, There are in town and the only thing I know is that she´s called Rebekah. Apparently she was helping feed her when we were at the hotel-.

-And she´s such a bitch!- Said a feminine voice from the door.

-About bad news number two…- Said Alaric taking a big slip of whiskey.

-Yeah I decided that the Boarding house will be a really nice please to stay for a while- Katherine sat in a couch as is she was the queen of the world. I just wanted to kill her.

-Klaus is coming Katherine. I think our house is the last place you´ll like to be- Stephan looked at her intrigued. He really doubted that she had passed out that information.

She smiled mischievously. Just as in 1864 –I have my plans don´t worry. And if you don´t want me to go with Klaus and tell him where his precious coffins are in exchange of my freedom, you better make me feel comfortable-.

-He´ll kill you anyway- I said wanting to break her neck right there.

-But at least I´ll share grave with my two favorite personas in all eternity- She said with a devilish smile –And of course the fact that your precious Elena will be the blood bag of Klaus until she dies. Aren´t we Doppelgänger´s just irresistible-.

-Will figure out a way to get rid of you don´t worry- I said to her with an icy smile –I need the good news…now-.

He took a deep breath and looked at me –We have a party tomorrow…-.

K´S PV

I heard a knock in the door of Damon´s room. Now this was our room.

-Can we come in?- Asked Bonnie from the frame of the door. She and Elena looked at me with a sad smile. Jesus what´s wrong now?

-Of course. I´ve miss you so much girls- I hugged them and the returned me the hug with smiles and friendship.

-We have miss you too Kira! I am so glad you are okay- Bonnie looked at me with his pure green eyes. She was so honest and smiling I could not help but feel her as a really close friend.

-Thank you. I love you girls so much! You are my family now- I said as Elena smiled at me and hugged me again.

-We feel the same way- Elena looked at Bonnie and their expressions hardened. They looked at each other and then at me –Which it´s why we want to protect you and do the best for you-.

-You are scaring me guys- I said with a frown. I didn´t liked the way they were looking at me. As if they were about to break my heart. It was the same look the doctors gave me before they explained me what had happened with my parents. When I received the phone call they just said they were in the hospital, it was when I arrived, that I received the terrible news.

Elena took a deep breath, closed her eyes and seemed to be finding in her mind the good way to start the conversation. She opened her eyes –I knew you wouldn't believe me if I told you this. Which it´s why I asked Bonnie to come and help me. And because we both acre about you… We think is best for you to know-.

-To know what!? Please Elena you are freaking me out- I said as I took her hands and begged her with a look to tell me.

-Bonnie…?- Elena turned to the witch and she took my hand and then Elena´s. She started whispering something I didn´t understand. Suddenly everything turned dark.

_I was in a car in the middle of the night, at a high speed._

_-I deeply suspect that she has feelings for you too Damon. That doesn´t mean I am not going to fight for her- Stephan said. _

_Damon was driving and Stephan was beside him. I was at the back seat surrounded by people that I couldn't see because my vision was focused on the Salvatore brothers._

_-Has ever the fact of me being your brother, stopped you from getting through me to get what you want?- Replied Damon with his ice blue eyes looking at his brother with rage. _

_-I can say the same brother- Stephan raised an eyebrow._

_-But I never told you otherwise- And Damon imitated him._

_-You are trying to get the topic away from Kira. You always do that when you try to stop me to dig in your things. Leave her alone. She does not deserve you using her-._

_-If I am, that's not f your fucking business- Damon was getting even angrier._

_-Yes it is because Kira is my friend, and Elena´s also. She´s a good girl. She does not deserve this. I know you don´t let go things so easily. That´s why you are in this trip. So you still feel something for Elena…-._

_-Yes I do- said Damon with conviction. So sure as if he was saying he needed blood to survive._

–_I would give anything for you to be happy Damon. Except the only thing that makes my existence worth it-._

_-That´s why I hate you brother, because casually our reason for existing are always the same- And with those last words of Damon the vision disappeared._

I found myself in Damon´s room again with Bonnie and Elena.

-It was the night we went to get you form Klaus- She whispered with tears in her eyes –I really want you to be happy Kira. You deserve it, but Damon can´t see that Kira. I am so sorry- She hugged me and cried in my arms. I was in a complete state of shock.

Bonnie looked at me and took my hand again.

_This time I found myself in the down town of Mystic Falls. It was night and everyone seemed to be lighting candles and laughing._

_I didn´t understand the mission of this vision when I saw them… There was a blond girl standing in the border of a building and a man of dark hair got her by the arm, she was crying and begging him while he was playing either to throw her or not. Suddenly I was in the roof with them. _

_But nothing could have prepared me from what I saw next. The joy in Damon´s face making that girl struggle between death and life was the most hideous thing I´ve ever seen in my life. The girl begged him but he was just having fun with her. Then he threw her to Stephan´s feet. Then I saw a kaleidoscope of him killing people. One after the other it made me sick!_

-Stop!- I said as I grabbed my head and started to sob.

Bonnie seemed to be out of trance and looked at me with regret. I am so sorry Kira. The vision gets out of my hands. I didn´t mean to hurt you- She whispered and caressed my cheek.

-Please don´t lie in this to me Elena- I looked at her heartbroken –Please-.

-I swear from my death parent´s I am telling you exactly what I heard- And there I had it. I could not doubt of her word now. Elena and I would never play with the memories of our parents.

In the speed of a second Damon was at the frame of the door. I could not look at him. Not now.

-What the hell is going on?- He said as he made with way towards me. I ran to the farthest corner of the room. I had never been in such a pain. I knew he had done terrible things. But looking at him enjoy while he did, was just too much.

-Don´t touch me!- How could he have been such an hypocrite with me.

-Kira?- He looked at me in shock. Stephan, Alaric and Katherine where now in the room also.

Elena looked at me and her face twisted in pain. I figure she now thought this had not been a good idea. I shouldn't have played such a scene, but I was out of myself at that moment.

-What the hell have you done to her?- He knew better than touching Bonnie so he took Elena by the shoulder and shook her violently. She was crying and scared. Stephan came to help her –Let her go Damon-.

He looked at her with rage and slowly let her go. I felt the walls imprisoning me. I had to get out of there, right in that second. I made my way to the door but he took me by the arm.

-Everybody out- He said clenching his jaw.

I took his wrist and used all the power I had to pressure it. He opened his eyes as two plaits. I guess impressed of the power I was gaining day by day. He had no other choice but to let me go.

-Little bitch has claws- Said Katherine crossing her arms and smiling. I turned towards her, god if I wasn't so fucking angry I swear I could have staked her right there.

I saw my luggage that was almost all out and thought how could I get it all back with dignity. I didn´t cared about the clothes. But my parent´s stuff, the ones that where in the secret room, I could not left them there.

He had lied to me as no one ever had. And why? Just because he loved to destroy everything! If it was not Elena, he just didn´t cared. But I was tired of being the stupid girl that puts her faith in Damon Salvatore. Not anymore.

-What´s wrong?- Asked Stephan as he got closer to us.

-Please Stephan…- I said as I stared at Damon all time –take me home-.

I saw the hurt and the rage in Damon´s eyes. Such a good actor. I had been just his puppet in which he could play for a little while. Just like Caroline was. I had never believed him a monster, until now.

Damon shook his head as if trying to tell me not to do it.

-Kira what the hell happened?- Asked Alaric as he took me by the hand and made me look at her.

-I just came to know a very obvious truth. That´s all. I can´t stay here anymore- I looked at the professor and wanted to cry right there. He had a truth worried look for me.

I turned to Stephan with pleading eyes –Stephan please- Elena took his boyfriends had and nodded still with tears in her eyes.

-No- It was soft. Just a whisperer but it made the blood of all of us go still. I knew it was Damon but I didn´t turned –Stephan, please!-.

Damon´s brother seemed to hesitate a little but he nodded and made his way towards me.

-I said no- everything happened to fast. I saw a shadow took Stephan and in the speed of a second they were now in the wall and Damon had his brother trapped by the neck. Stephan punched him and they started to fight. They went to the hallway destroying all furniture in their path.

-Oh my God!- gasped Elena.

Katherine was laughing and watching them as if they were actors in an action movie. Alaric followed them as so did Bonnie.

-What the hell is your problem Damon!- Said Stephan as he punched his brother.

-You! You have been my fucking problem since you were born damned!- He said full of rage. The kept fighting until Bonnie decided that was enough. Suddenly the both of them where crawling in the ground taking their heads in their hands.

-Now that´s better- She said as if they were two little boys fighting over a toy.

Elena took my arm and made me look at her –Let´s go. I´ll take you to Bonnie´s house. You should be safe there-.

I turned and saw Damon in the ground without breath and staring at me with pleading eyes. I closed mines and nodded –Please take me out of here-.

She made sure Stephan was okay and then we went out. I never had been so heartbroken and hurt in my life. How could he lie to me in such a way? I gave in to him. Just moments ago I was the happiest person alive, and now I was feeling this hole in my chest that was growing bigger each time I breathed.

**So… I know! When things were starting to get well for this two… Next chapter soon. I hope you liked this one and I hope you loved Kira and Damon as much as I do! Please let me know what you think.**


	18. Little Talks

**So… we continue. I know last chapter was really sad for Damon and that Elena made a big mistake. She didn´t mean to, but she did. So now she will pay for it buahaha. But I figured out that if Kira was to accept him completely she had to see some of the bad stuff he has made, and also he has to give her some explanations. Maybe in this chapter he will. So, I don´t distract you anymore from the big deal… **

**I don´t own anything… wish I did.**

D´s PV

I tried to digest what the hell had just happened. I was in the ground still in shock as I heard how the car outside drove away from us carrying Kira and Elena.

-Bonnie, tell me what the hell is going on- I whispered in the ground. The pain I was feeling was getting stronger and stronger as the distance between Kira and me grew –Please-.

The witch was surprise to hear that word from my lips, I guess, because she looked at me with a frown and doubted a little. I stood up in a state of shock and confused. Everyone was looking at me. But no one said anything. No one explained me what the hell had just happened.

Not even Katherine could make a hurtful comment. She was still looking at me with a serious expression.

Bonnie took a deep breath and looked at me with her green eyes opened in surprise –We told her the truth- She said with quivering voice. She must have heard her voice tremble because she raised her chin threatening me as her words couldn´t.

I looked at her angrier now. But I should wait; I wanted to know what they have done –What are you talking about Bonnie?- I said with a calm voice but the rage dancing in my eyes.

Bonnie seemed to doubt and then she took my arm –Is easier if I show you- Suddenly I found myself in a vision. I saw myself in the car the night I was going for Kira. I heard myself telling I still was in love with Elena. I saw myself playing with Vicky, Matt´s sister in the roof before I killed her. I saw the face of Kira when she saw me, doing and saying all those things.

My breath started to increase –What the fuck have you two done?- I said clenching my jaws. I felt the rage in me as if it was boiling in my veins.

Bonnie gave a step back and so as everyone else – WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE!- I screamed in rage again. The only good and precious thing that I had in my life, and they had to take her away from me? The only person I really cared for in this world and they had to turn her against me?

-Everyone out!- said Stephan as he stared at me with sorrow in his eyes.

I turned to look at him and feel even angrier. The fact that she had asked him to take her home… Asked him and not me. I hated him!

I took my jacket that was lying in the couch and turned to look to everyone – Whatever happens, I am going to make you responsible for this- I said as I went out and tried to figure out how I would solve this mess.

I took the keys of my car and went out of the house. I needed to explain her, that the man she saw, was indeed me. But when I recalled the hurt in her beautiful brown eyes I could swear I would not do anything like it if it hurt her that much. She was the one I was so willing to become a better man… vampire. I could not change who I was, but hell if she wanted I´ll spend eternity making her believe I had!

I got into to the car and started it. I saw my reflection in the rear mirror and stared at myself in shock. I had tears in my eyes and rolling all over my face. My expression was pained and miserable. I turned and took my face in my hands. I had known suffering from more than a human life could experience, but not like this. Not since Katherine. Not since I was human.

The fact she made me feel less like a monster, as the Damon that died in 1864 was something I was not willing to let go. She must be thinking I don´t love her. That I do not adore her! How can her!? It must take a look to see I am hypnotized by her. I would do everything she wants, do everything she needs.

-Fuck!- I screamed full of rage as I hit the window of my car turning it into little pieces in the ground.

I took the car and wondered what the hell I was going to do. I wanted to kill Elena right now. But she and I had to talk, and before I talked with Kira. I´ll put an end to this before it grows.

I stopped the car near Bonnie´s…

K´s PV

-I am so sorry- whispered Elena as she took my hand. I was in the guest room In Bonnie´s house. I just wanted to be left alone. This new pain in my chest was growing darker and more hurtful by the minute. I swear I was so angry and disappointed I wanted to crash something at Elena´s head.

I knew it wasn´t her fault but still…

-He´s in love with you Elena. There´s not much I can do- I turned aside to look at the window. I just couldn´t look at her right now. It hurt. I knew it wasn´t her fault. I mean I really didn´t even blamed him. She was smart, gorgeous, funny, and sweet, and had a good heart.

I turned and looked outside just to find a crow looking at me from the tree that was in front of Bonnie´s window. It gave me chills. As if it was there to culminate my bad mood.

-And somewhere deep down, I know you feel something for him too- I told her with a sad smile. How couldn´t she, he was handsome, smart and extremely breathe taking.

Elena shook his head –I didn´t do this because I wanted Damon for me- She said raising her voice –I did it because I cared for you okay!-.

I took a deep breath –I am sorry Elena. See I am not a really good company for anyone right now- .

She nodded and stood from the bed –Please call me if you need anything-.

I gave her a sad smile and nodded. The worst part of it all, was that not even with all the anger I felt I could hate him. He had deceived me, made me believe that he loved me, used me… and still I knew that I was going to be almost impossible to stop loving him.

As soon as I heard Elena closing the front door I started to cry so hard and with so much pain that I was afraid she would hear me and come back. I could not stop the sobs that went right through my chest and filled the room with sorrow. Recalling him in the ground looking at me as if he was pleading me to stop and come back to him make me even harder the fact that I had to hate him. Maybe I was an idiot after all…

D´s PV

I saw Elena closing the front door and as soon as she gave a step I was in front of her.

I took her by the arm making a huge effort not to break her arm.

-Damon! Let me go!- She shouted scared. Oh she didn´t know scared at all. I walked and took her to my car. Let her in the back seat and at a vampire speed I was already in the car and driving to the forest.

-Let me go Damon! – She screamed. I ignored her. And it was not until we were in the middle of the forest 15 minutes away from Mystic falls that I stopped and let her out rudely.

She stared at me with big eyes and frowning –If you are trying to scare me, you have to try harder- She said raising her chin.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at her coldly –Tell me one good reason why I shouldn´t break your neck right here, right now-.

She gave a step back and looked around- Where are we?- She whispered and her eyes wondered around the forest.

-In a place where no one can hear when you scream out in pain- I said coldly and gave her a smile.

-You wouldn't- She threatened. More scared than anything else. Good, she deserved it.

-You did hurt Kira, why shouldn't I hurt you for what you did to her, and to me by the way. Maybe is the only way I can show you that I do care for her- I said with a calm voice. I knew something in me was changing. I could feel the switch of my emotions turning off slowly but with strength. I should have known this would happen. But now there was no turning back. Elena and I where alone, and slowly but without a question I was drying myself out of emotions. And I was finding such a relive in it. A peace that I needed if I were to leave without Kira…

Elena looked more scared now. And I smiled –Why you did it?- I asked as I put my hands in my pockets and started to walk calmly from one please to another. I felt like the lion making fun of the little mouse before eating it.

She fought to keep calm and in control of her emotions, of her fear –You don´t loved her. She deserves someone that cares for her as much as she cares for you-.

-And what makes you think I don´t love her?- I moved my head to one side, as if I was a confused dog looking at its master.

Her cheeks became red. Ashamed? Good –You told Stefan you were still in love with me- She said as she looked at the ground –Kira loves you and only you-.

I nodded as if I was trying to study what she was telling me –Let me get this right. I can´t love two girls at the same time, but you can love two brothers?- I turned and saw her straight in the eye.

-Because last time I checked Elena, you said that you and I, we had something. Stephan loves you, and only you. So you and I are not really different are we?- I said as I got closer to her with a cold expression. God how I wanted to drain her blood and just leave her there.

She had the face that had been tormenting me all this time. First Katherine and now her.

She was looking at me with her brown eyes really opened. She deserved no mercy, and the loved I felt for her once, had died the moment I kissed Kira, now I knew, but it was too late.

-You don´t deserve her Damon- She said raising her chin –She´s good. She gave her life for me!-.

-And have I not?- I shouted – And yes you are right. I do not deserve her, but neither I deserve you, and not exactly for the same reason!-.

She frowned angry but her eyes filling with tears –I know I have become someone, that I wasn´t. But I am not Katherine- She said as a tear rolled in her cheek –And I love Stephan. And only him- She said with quivering voice.

-And I love Kira, and only her- I said threatening her with the eyes. I had never been so honest in my entire life.

-Then why you said…- She asked confused enclosing her eyes and giving a step forward.

-That´s not of you fucking business Elena! And please, before trying to solve the life of everyone, first solve your own. Listen to me, and listen carefully. This is the last time you ever interfere between Kira and me. And I am going to make sure of that- I said as I looked at her with a devil smile.

-Damon?- She whispered and she started to tremble.

-Shhh calm down. This will be over soon- I said with a sweet voice which, for experience, I knew scared them even more.

-Help!- She started shouting as she walked backwards, falling with a root that was in her way. She hit the ground and started crawling away from me. All the time looking at me in the eyes.

- I told you, nobody will listen- I said with another smile and getting closer to her. I kneeled beside her and turned my head to one side.

She was terrified and that´s what I wanted. I never meant to kill her. But now, that I was here, with her blood rushing like a tempting river in her veins, I find myself with my fangs out and my eyes in shadows.

-No, no, please Damon- She said sobbing –I know you are not this person. Come back- She cried.

-Now I am not this person? I thought that you said I was, and that´s why you turned Kira against me-.

-You did that yourself! I didn´t showed her anything that it wasn´t true- She said sobbing.

Not a very cleaver comment if she didn´t wanted me to drink her very last drop of blood –Maybe, but because I am a selfish bastard I want someone to pay for my mistakes- I said as I caressed her cheek softly. She shivered.

-Stop!- She said as she moved her head away and tried to get as far of me as she could. I took her by the arm rudely and I then I took her shoulders and shook her. I really didn´t meant to do her harm. But now as the switch was turning off I really feared for her… In fact I didn´t and that became to grow on me.

-She has to forgive me Elena, because if she doesn´t I swear to you I´ll make your existence miserable. An eye for an eye- I stood up and started to walk towards the car. She was still in the ground taking deep breaths. As if she really thought she had been about to die. And she had been, really, really close.

-Just keep in mind Elena, the only reason I don´t break you neck right now, is because you are Kira´s friend and I will not do such a thing to my brother. Hating him or not- I got into the car and leave her there. She had her cellphone, I had put it back in her jacket when I was leaving, so someone could come and take her back home. But that will not be me. If it was for me, she could be eaten by a bear and never be found.

I drove with a smile at that thought. Now it was time to talk with Kira…

K´s PV

-No Caroline- I said as I shook my head.

-There´s no excuse. I have made this ball especially to you. You wanted the 20's no? Come on Kira! You can´t stay here and cry for that son of a bitch forever!- She searched my eyes and I find her blue ones shining with joy. At this moment it made me sick.

-Don´t call him that way- I said as I shook my head and warned her. I could think that of him, but I would not let anyone say the same.

Caroline rolled her eyes and discarded my negative – Here, I have picked up the most amazing dress for you. You´ll look stunning-.

Bonnie took my hand and gave me a hug –We just want you to be happy Kira. We are your friends. Please, come with us. Let´s try to taste a little bit of normal for just one night-.

I took a deep breath and nodded. I let them to my hair, make up and everything! I was just too sad to care. When I looked at myself in the mirror I saw the dress was so beautiful. It was back and had details in gold. My hair was in a bun and had little pearls all over it. And really I looked quite lovely, but I didn´t care. I could have looked like a model of Victoria Secret and felt so ugly and bad as I did right there.

-Two martinis- I said to the bad tender that was at the house of Glen. The friend that had put his huge house to make Caroline´s party. His house was as huge as the Lockwood's.

He gave me my drinks and I drank them as if they were water.

-Wow- I heard someone said from my back. I turned and saw Rose in a beautiful 20´s dress. She looked stunning.

-What are you doing here?- I asked her confused.

She smiled and sat beside me –Well, I realized I´ve been alone all this time running away and keeping me safe from Klaus. I really don´t want that anymore. I am tired of running- She shook her shoulders as if she was resting it importance.

-Well, welcome back- I said drinking my next round of martinis- She opened her eyes-Okay…- She said surprised and fun with my drunken behavior.

-I am not a really good company for anyone right now Rose- I said as I looked at her and smiled –That´s why I ran away from Bonnie and Caroline-.

-Don´t tell me… Damon- She said raising her eyebrow and with her particular accent.

His name was like acid to my ears –Yeap- I said as I ordered another round for me and Rose.

She almost laughed –What has the poor beast done now?- She laughed and took her glass.

-You don´t wanna know- I said with a little smile.

-Don´t tell me… Elena was involved- She drank from her martini and looked at me from the border of her glass.

I frowned –Yeah actually- Who would tell me that I would end up getting drunk with Rose as she listened to my tragic story with Damon. I mean she tried to kill me and kissed my boyfriend and now we were having fun together? That was weird.

-Okay…- She started when we were in our 9th round? And I each round had two martinis –Let me say this as clearly as I can- She took a drink of martini and looked at me dizzy.

-The man clearly dies for you Kira! I mean he almost rip me apart when you saw me kissing him. Which by the way I do owe you an apology. But we are not talking about that. The only thing I can tell you, is that you have to be smart.

Damon, just as you see him, is an extremely sensible man. He loves as passionate as he hates. He had made terrible things just as all of us. We have eternity to make mistakes Kira, that was makes us vampires as dangerous as we are-.

-I know that! And I know he has not done anything since we meet each other… well, except almost killing Jeremy… But he is in love with Elena, he said it himself! I can´t share him Rose, and I will not become his distraction- I said as I tried to stand up and had to made a second attempt.

She looked over my shoulder and smiled. But I was too dizzy to follow her gaze –The only thing I assure you, is that he´s as bad as you are right now- She said with a huge smile. As if she knew a secret I didn´t.

Suddenly Alaric got near us and when he saw rose he frowned –I thought you were gone- He approached and put a hand over my shoulder –Can I talk you from a minute?-.

-If it´s about Damon, no you can´t. But I really what to tell you that I like you Alaric- I said as the alcohol disintegrate the connection between my mouth and my brain –You are a cool guy, and you make a good job with Elena and Jeremy. They need you-.

He gave me a smile and nodded –You are drunk aren´t you?- I shook my head –No, and if I am I would never say so to my professor. I don´t want him thinking ill of one of his students-.

He laughed – I would never think ill of you Kira. I´m just here to tell you, you have to talk to him- He said as he put an arm over my shoulders.

-Nope- I stood as a little girl – I don´t want to-.

-Well I don´t give a damn if you do. We are talking- I heard someone at my back. Suddenly I understood why Rose was laughing. He had been there staring at us all the time.

I turned and looked at him. The alcohol must have made my reaction to him pretty obvious because he smiled as he turned his gaze to his feet and then, again towards me. He was in a suit looking so gorgeous I just wanted to throw myself at him. Luckily, I wasn´t drunk enough to forget my dignity.

-You look stunning- He said as he got closer to me. Alaric and Rose where getting away.

-You two stay where you are- I looked at them with an evil look. They looked at each other and decided Damon was far more threatening than me in that moment and they made their way through the crowd away from us.

-Shit!- I took another martini and drank it all in one shot.

-Cheers- He said as he ordered his classical Bourbon.

-Oh come on, you always drink, can I get drunk at least once?! – I said as I took the whiskey the barman gave him and end it as fast as the martini.

-You can if you promise you will not end up throwing up in my suit. It was expensive- He said as he smiled at me and his blue eyes looked at me with mischievousness and a shadow of sorrow.

-Don´t you dare look at me like that!- I said mad… really mad.

-Why not?- He asked getting closer and closer. I could smell his scent. Oh Good, the alcohol made me 10 times more vulnerable to his charms than normal.

-Because you have no right remember. Don´t think that because I am a little drunk I will forget that I hate you- I said looking at him straight in the eyes. I was so mad and yet I just wanted to kiss him right there and begged him to change his mind and love me.

His expression hardened and he frowned. I took another glass of… I didn´t even knew what it was, in fact was of the guy beside me that was too distracted to watch his glass –You say so because your drunk- He took my hand and took the glass out of my hand. I raised an eyebrow and he drank it all. I could not help but smile.

–No Damon. I really feel that I hate you- I said serious now and looking at him straight in the eyes. Ice blue against greenish brown.

-I said what I said because I didn´t wanted Stephan to put his eyes on you okay! I said it because I am stupid and I didn´t wanted to risk losing you!- He raised his voice and looked at me with his eyes shining.

I stood still. His words sounded in my mind as the echo of them really got my attention. Was this true? Unfortunately I didn´t had time to meditate this because a voice called out our attention.

-Well, oh well isn´t this a lovely couple- I turned to see Klaus looking at us from a few steps away. Everything I had drunk was now disparaged from my system. Seeing him left me in shock and I had to admit that scared also.

Damon took me by the arm and put me behind him –Hello buddy- He said with a smile but rage in his eyes.

Klaus smiled even more –Now may I say that you have the most clever girlfriend in the world. I mean she has to have some brain to get Katherine do something that will probably kill her-.

-Isn´t she gorgeous?- He said with a fake smile and taking me stronger by the arm.

- Indeed she is and so beautiful but should I say ex-girlfriend? – Klaus gave a step forward and so as Damon. They were only two feet's apart.

Klaus smiled –You should turn it off Damon. You are a creature created by my kind. We don´t deserve to be love. We are monsters. In fact I don´t envy your situation my dear Kira, not one bit- He looked at me over the shoulder of Damon. He threatened Klaus not to give another step. Klaus smiled but stood in his place –You see, yours and your brother's love are abominations. How can you ever be in love with your source of food? It´s kind of sick when you think it that way, don´t you think love?-.

-Get away from her – Said Damon as he took me by the arm again and started to walk away. Klaus took him by the lapel of the jacket and made him turned to him –No Damon, is better if you get away from her don´t you think? I can make you turn it off. Help you give that little step that you don´t have the strength to give. If you don´t feel at all, you will not have to go through all the pain. With just one simple sentence I can make you free- Klaus looked at him as if he was talking to a kid about Disneyland. He smiled and his voice was so hypnotic I almost felt for it.

But he was talking about compelling him. Making Damon switch off his emotions. And as much as it hurt me I preferred a thousand times a Damon that feels for other woman that one that doesn´t feel anything. I loved him too much.

Damon was frowning but I could see the hope in his eyes. The idea growing in him. There would be no more pain for him. No more sorrow. No more love.

-Stop!- I said getting between them –Don´t listen to him Damon. Please. Love, don´t even think about it- I took Damon´s head in my hands and made him look at me.

Klaus smiled and raised his chin –Problem solved- He said with a devil smile.

Damon and I we both frowned and watch him as he turned around. He stopped and talked to us giving us the back –Oh, and about my coffins, you better give them to me if you expect to see your friend Caroline again. I´ll meet you all in my house in an hour to… dialog about our new arrangements- He continue his way as both Damon and I looked at him as he goes.

We both stood still as trying to comprehend what the hell just happened.

-Did he…- I started but Damon just shook his head.

-Don´t know- He took me by the waist – We need to talk-.

I nodded and put my head against his chest- I know- I just enjoyed him hugging me for a few moments –But later- And with that we searched for the others to meet in Klaus´ house. The only ones we didn´t found at the party where Stephan and Elena. But Bonnie called them and we were all meeting in Klaus house…

**WELL O WELL I hope you´ve enjoyed this chapter. They didn´t have THE TALK but that will be next chapter along with many other things. Why did Klaus help this two? Does he has a special interest? ** **And why did he pick up Caroline? Does that have second intentions too? Hope you have enjoyed. Next chapter will have more Kira and Damon. Elena got what she deserved by putting this two against each other, but I would lie if I say there will be no more problems for this two. I mean if they weren´t this will end in one more chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
